blood, sweat and tears
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Un tas de courtes histoires ; où l'amour se mêle parfois à la haine, où une tragédie shakespearienne brûle certains rêves. Dans l'univers du manga ou dans notre réalité ; d'innombrables personnages qui se heurtent, s'aiment, se haïssent. Des duos explosifs, des amitiés surprenantes, des couples originaux ou non.
1. a thousand times

_**_ a thousand times **_  
_**romance, family**_  
_**personnages principaux : Naruto Uzumaki § Hinata Hyuuga.**_

Ses iris bleutés se posèrent avec une certaine tendresse sur le petit être endormi, enroulé dans une couverture orange ; elles vagabondaient silencieusement, avec attention, sur les traits doux du nourrisson. Au bord de l'apoplexie, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cette douceur ; elle était là, contre son torse et il espérait sincèrement sur les battements effrénés de son cœur n'allait pas la tirer de son sommeil.

\- « elle est.. » commença-t-il, dans un murmure  
\- « parfaite » enchaîna une voix douce

Tendrement, il déposa son regard tremblant d'émotion sur la jeune femme ; les traits de son visage témoignaient de l'épuisement qu'elle ressentait, à cet instant. Bordel ce qu'il l'aimait.

Il s'avança, s'installant au bord du lit couvert par des draps blancs et renifla doucement ; une poitrine se pressa contre son dos et deux bras fins l'entourèrent.

\- « ne pleures pas » souffla-t-elle, près de son oreille  
\- « ce sont des larmes de joies.. regarde ce que tu fais de moi, Hinata »

La douce Hinata déposa son front contre la nuque du jeune homme, gardant le silence ; elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir, elle le connaissait par cœur. Doucement, elle resserra sa prise autour de son imposant.

\- « ils auraient tous préférés que je sois mort à la naissance, ils m'ont haïs, repoussés ; j'ai crû pendant si longtemps qu'ils avaient raison de le faire, je pensais que je ne valais rien, je pensais que j'aurais dû perdre la vie à la naissance »  
\- « Naruto.. » souffla la brune  
\- « et il y a toi » lâcha-t-il

Le blond prit une inspiration, caressant du bout des doigts la petite main du bébé qu'il tenait contre lui ; elle semblait si fragile, à cet instant, qu'il refusait de la lâcher, il voulait la protéger contre l'univers entier.

\- « tu étais là, tu as crû en moi » il se tut, quelques secondes « et tu m'as donné deux magnifiques enfants »

Les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues fraîchement rasées ; la solitude avait été, pendant si longtemps, sa seule amie que, parfois, il était effrayé à l'idée que tout ça ne soit qu'un doux rêve. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux quelque part, elle était là. Avec ces rougissements incessants, son sourire doux, sa tendresse, sa bienveillance et cette façon de croire en lui si fort.

Maladroitement, elle le tenait contre elle ; ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque et elle posa son regard, par-dessus l'épaule du blond, sur cet être fragile qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Les quelques mèches brunes du nourrisson se battaient les unes contre les autres sur le sommet de son crâne et elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise, dans les bras de Morphée. Ses iris blanches furent happés un instant par ces petites moustaches, sur ces joues ; ces moustaches qu'elle aimait tant.

\- « eh Naruto » appela-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres « tu m'as donné deux magnifiques enfants »

Les ronflements cessèrent un instant ; seul le bruit de leurs trois respirations étouffait l'air. Le jeune Uzumaki se retourna, doucement, son regard se liant à celui de son épouse et son cœur rata un battement devant le sourire qu'elle lui accordait.

\- « si tu n'étais pas là, nos deux magnifiques enfants ne seraient pas là, non plus » dit-elle « alors, merci mon amour »

Les yeux du shinobi s'écarquillèrent lentement, au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient de ses lippes ; tremblant, il retint tant bien que mal ses larmes. Il se sentait si faible devant ce beau sourire.

\- « épouse moi » s'écria le blond, oubliant sa fille endormie dans ses bras

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme ; elle couvrit sa bouche, d'une main, espérant ne pas tirer leur enfant de son sommeil.

\- « eh, attends, pourquoi tu rigoles ? je suis sérieux, Hinata » grogna-t-il, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres  
\- « nous sommes déjà mariés »  
\- « hein ? »

Les iris bleutés du jeune homme se posèrent sur la main gauche de la jeune femme, où trônait une belle alliance ; une alliance qui démontrait à l'univers qu'ils étaient liés.

\- « alors épouse moi une deuxième fois »

Elle déposa un regard surpris sur son époux, les sourcils légèrement froncés ; les deux amants s'étaient mariés, l'année de leurs vingt et un an et ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis.

\- « d'accord » répondit-elle  
\- « d'accord ? »  
\- « oui, d'accord ; si tu as l'intention de me demander de t'épouser un million de fois, Naruto, sache que je t'épouserais un million de fois »

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et il se pencha légèrement, pressant ces lèvres chaudes contre celles de la jeune femme ; dans ces bras, leur petite merveille émit quelques bruits adorables, dévoilant ces beaux yeux bleus à ses parents. Naruto déposa un regard bienveillant sur l'enfant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « tu sais quoi, Himawari ? » souffla-t-il « ta maman et ton papa ont l'intention de s'épouser un million de fois »


	2. it was always you

_** One-shot ; « it was always you »  
Rating T  
Romance, Tragedy**_

* * *

Ces iris blanches, presque mauve, observaient avec effroi la silhouette faible de sa cousine, qui se mouvait face à un blondinet au sol ; qui se plaçait devant lui, avec l'espoir de prendre à sa place les coups. Un genou au sol, il observait silencieusement ce qui se passait sous ces yeux ; elle était prête à offrir son existence entière à ce garçon, à mourir sous des coups qui ne lui était pas destiné pour ce garçon. Toutes ces personnes si différentes, réunis dans l'espoir de protéger ce monde ; de protéger ce garçon. Le brun accorda un bref regard à ces camarades qui se battaient avec ferveur, un faible sourire naquit au coin de ces lèvres alors que ces iris ne savaient quittés leurs mouvements ; ils avaient grandis.

D'une pression forte, il s'élança en avant ; se plaçant dans la trajectoire de ces armes qui menaçaient de prendre la vie de sa cousine. Ces yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il attendait patiemment.  
Hors de question qu'elle meurt.  
Hors de question qu'ils meurent.  
Hors de question.  
Dans un dernier élan, il tenta de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle, du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis les bacs à sable ; quel idiot. Il n'avait jamais osé lui dire ces mots, qu'il était si fier de ce qu'elle était. Bordel ce qu'il était fier, pourtant.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, mais rien ne vint ; rien ne vint, à part ce liquide poisseux sur sa joue droite, et ce poids dans son dos. Soudainement, ce sentiment d'incertitude le prit aux tripes ; quelque chose de mauvais, flottait dans l'air et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ces iris blanches se posèrent sur les visages surprit de Naruto et Hinata, mais ce qui le frappa, fut la tristesse au fond de leurs prunelles.

Le grand brun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait alors que sa cousine fondait en larmes ; ces lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle murmura quelque chose, un mot ; un mot qui figea le jeune homme, dans l'effroi du moment. Avec une agilité déconcertante, il fit volte - face et rattrapa à temps le corps de la jeune femme qui s'était placée derrière lui, le protégeant ; ces iris se posèrent sur son doux visage déformé par la douleur et il aurait juré entendre son coeur se brisé, à cet instant.

« non » souffla - t - il « qu'est – ce que tu as fais ? »

Les mots s'extirpaient de ces lèvres soudainement sèches et bordel ce que ça faisait mal ; bien qu'il aurait aimé rester ce garçon impassible, si fort, si intelligent, ce génie du pays du feu, il ne put retenir les larmes qui s'amassaient au coin de ces yeux.

« qu'est – ce que tu as fais, Tenten ? » souffla - t - il, une nouvelle fois, faiblement

Maladroitement, le brun resserra sa prise autour de la brune, sa camarade depuis qu'ils étaient enfants ; la collant contre son torse, tout prêt de son coeur brisé dont les battements étaient effrénés et douloureux.  
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, au coin de ces lèvres, faiblement ; là où quelques gouttes de sang  
s'échappaient. Un sourire que le brun avait tjrs aimé, surtout lorsqu'il lui était offert ; mais ça, il ne l'avait jamais dit, parce que ça aurait été faible de sa part. Bordel ce qu'il détestait ces préjugés et sa façon d'être, à cet instant, bordel ce qu'il détestait l'univers, à cet instant.

Sans prendre en compte la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son corps, ses membres endoloris, elle releva le bras, lentement, déposant le bout de ces doigts sur la joue de son camarade ; sa peau blanche qu'elle trouvait si douce, à cette seconde.

« ne.. » commença - t - elle « pleures pas »  
« je suis désolé.. » dit - il, maladroitement  
« depuis quand le.. grand Neji H-Hyuga s'excuse - t - il »

Le grand brun esquissa un sourire, tristement, déposant sa main contre celle qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue ; faisant durer ce contact, qu'il savourait. Bon dieu ce qu'il avait été idiot.  
Des cheveux roses se glissèrent dans son champ de vision et Neji déposa un regard, empli d'espoir, sur la demoiselle, alors qu'elle s'empressait de faire l'état des dégâts ; ce fut comme ci tout le monde, tous les ninjas présents, retenaient leurs souffles, à cet instant. Le jeune Hyuga tout particulièrement, alors que Tenten, dans ses bras, ne le quittait pas du regard ; elle la connaissait déjà la réponse, elle.

« non » souffla la jeune Haruno « non, merde »  
« qu'est – ce qui se passe ? dis - moi que tu peux arranger ça, Sakura ; dis - moi qu'elle va s'en sortir, s'il te plaît » supplia le brun

Les regards de la rose et du brun se croisèrent une demi - seconde ; il n'en fallu pas plus au grand brun pour fondre en larmes, resserrant sa prise autour du corps de son amie. Ladite Sakura s'éloigna, des deux amis, se rapprochant du grand blond qui tentait d'être une épaule sur laquelle Sakura et Hinata pouvaient fondre en larmes ; lui - même retenait ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ces larmes ne cessaient de coulées le long de ces joues, légèrement rugueuses à cause de sa barbe naissante.

« Neji » souffla la brune, dans ses bras

Le ninja renifla bruyamment et posa ces iris emplis de chagrin dans les siennes, cherchant la chaleur dont elle avait toujours fait preuve, envers lui, envers tout le monde.

« ne parles pas, s'il - te - plaît » dit - il, déposant délicatement son doigt contre les lèvres de la jeune femme « je suis tellement désolé, Tenten »

Et lui, qui aurait voulu que ces larmes s'arrêtent un instant, se retrouva prit par les sanglots alors que les mots s'échappaient de ces lèvres ; leurs camarades entendaient, eux aussi, et pourtant, à cet instant, il s'en fichait foutrement.  
Il n'y avait qu'elle ; ça avait toujours été elle.  
Et ça le serait toujours.

« je suis désolé ; désolé pour ne jamais t'avoir dit à quel point je t'admirais, à quel point je te trouvais forte, à quel point j'aimais ta présence. je suis désolé de ne jamais t'avoir dit merci, pour toutes ces fois où tu as été près de moi, pour toutes ces fois où tu es resté, pour toutes ces fois où tu m'as sauvé, où tu m'as souris » commença - t - il, coupés de temps à autre par les sanglots « j'aurais dû te dire que j'aimais ton sourire, que j'aimais te voir me sourire ; j'aurais dû te dire que mon cœur ne cessait de faire des folies lorsque tu étais près de moi. j'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire, Tenten »

La main de la jeune femme sembla s'affaiblir contre sa joue, et son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il le sentit ; il avait besoin de tellement plus de temps.

« attends, ne pars pas, s'il – te – plaît ; j'ai besoin de toi, je te jure, le grand Neji a besoin de toi. en fait, il n'est pas si grand que ça lorsque tu n'es pas dans les parages. » dit – il maladroitement, une boule au ventre « tu ne peux pas partir, je t'en supplie »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrachant à sa contemplation, à sa déclaration ; il croisa le regard embué de Lee, qui s'installa près de lui, attrapant la main libre de la brune ; et ce simple geste rallongea le sourire de la jeune femme.  
Puis, le brun se noya dans ces iris brunes ; cherchant un quelconque réconfort mais il ne trouva rien, pas une seule réponse à ses questions, il ne trouva que la peine qu'elle ressentait, à cet instant. Il se mordit la lèvre, luttant contre lui - même pour ne pas fondre en larmes et exerça une pression contre sa main, relevant son regard vers le jeune Hyuga.

« continues Neji » ordonna - t - il, d'une voix grave et autoritaire

Pris par surprise, son camarade releva ces iris blanches vers lui et fronça les sourcils, entrouvrant les lèvres dans le but de lui rétorquer quelque chose mais une présence sur sa droite attira son attention. Gaï venait de se laisser tomber près d'eux, fixant avec tristesse son élève.

« continues, c'est un ordre » souffla le senseï « c'est bientôt fini »

Le dernier mot s'échappa de ces lèvres avec une telle tristesse que Lee ne put empêcher les tremblements de prendre part de son corps ; dieu qu'il avait mal, tellement mal. Il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes.

Neji retint son souffle, un court instant, alors que les mots prononcés par son maître se glissaient à ces oreilles ; sûrement qu'il aurait aimé être sourd, à cette seconde. Il resserra sa prise autour de la main de la brune, posant ces iris blanches dans ces iris chocolats.

« je te promets que toi et moi, nous serons heureux » souffla - t - il « je te promets de te dire tous les jours que je te trouve belle, de te dire que ton sourire est sûrement la plus belle chose qui existe dans cet univers, de te dire que je t'aime ; je te promets de te séduire respectueusement, de tjrs être présent pour toi »

Au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient des lèvres du grand brun, les yeux de la jeune femme se fermaient doucement alors qu'un sourire trônait sur ces lèvres ; sombre histoire.

« nous allons être plus qu'heureux, tu verras » dit – il, alors que les larmes roulaient sur ces joues, sans arrêt « tu auras le droit à un grand mariage, tu porteras la plus belle robe blanche que l'univers aura connu et je porterais mon plus bel ensemble ; et je t'emmènerais faire le tour du monde »

Au bord de l'apoplexie, il tentait maladroitement de lui démontrer à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point il l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

« et je suis sûr que nous aurons de beaux bébés, deux magnifiques petites filles ; qui seront douées comme leur mère et tout aussi belles » il ferma les yeux, un instant, cherchant ces mots « je te rendrais heureuse, Tenten, je te le promets »

Ces iris blanches se posèrent une dernière fois dans les iris brunes de la jeune femme ; et elle lui accorda un dernier sourire, faible. Ce petit sourire qui brisa littéralement le cœur du « génie de Konoha » ; elle mourait dans ces bras et il était impuissant.  
Et là, alors que l'univers entier semblait en suspens, elle ferma les yeux, dans une dernière inspiration, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait aimée jusqu'à son dernier souffle.


	3. i'll be there

_**One-shot ; « i'll be there »  
Rating T  
Romance, Tragedy**_

* * *

Le bruit de ces pas résonnait douloureusement dans les rues du village ; les rires des enfants, les sourires des adultes, les éclats de conversations enjoués se mêlaient maladroitement à sa mélancolie, à sa tristesse. Tant de jours, de semaines, de mois, d'années s'étaient échappés entre ces doigts depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja ; tant de journées peuplées de souvenirs, tant de nuits peuplées de larmes. Peut - être aurait - il été préférable qu'elle perd la vie sur le terrain, pendant ces jours si sombres, auprès de ces camarades, auprès de lui ; un sentiment de culpabilité lui arracha les entrailles et elle se mordit la lèvre, retenant tant bien que mal ces larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper, encore une fois. Elle se haïssait, chaque fois que cette pensée l'effleurait, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher ; ils avaient perdus tant de gens, de bonnes personnes mais la douleur n'était rien, par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait depuis sa perte. Elle se haïssait, si fort.

Un éclat de voix la tira de ses sombres pensées et ces iris chocolats se posèrent maladroitement sur deux jeunes femmes, qui discutaient joyeusement au détour d'une rue ; elle s'empressa de se perdre dans une ruelle, assez près pour entendre leur conversation et assez loin pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Fût un temps où elle aurait couru vers elle, ce grand sourire sur les lèvres ; avant la guerre.  
Elles semblaient presque trop heureuses ; ce sourire niais qui ne quittait pas leurs lèvres, leurs ventres ronds qui ne cessaient de pointer le bout de son nez de plus en plus et ces bagues qui prouvaient leurs bonheurs. Cette simple vision lui arracha un pincement au coeur, tandis que, dans un geste d'une grande faiblesse, elle déposa une main fébrile sur son ventre plat. Si plat. Où était son bonheur à elle?

Les picotements près de ces prunelles eurent raison d'elle et à peine les deux jeunes femmes disparurent dans la foule dense qui peuplait le village, qu'elle tomba à genoux, sur ce sol recouvert de cailloux. Elle fondit en larmes, là, au détour de cette ruelle insignifiante, une main posée sur son ventre plat ; un cri silencieux au coin des lèvres.

Un torse claqua doucement contre son dos et deux bras musclés se glissèrent, le long de sa taille, la tirant dans une étreinte chaleureuse ; elle n'eût pas vraiment besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était l'auteur de ce geste, cette odeur de lavande lui soufflait la réponse, silencieusement. Ils partageaient, tous les deux, cette douleur ; ils souffraient en silence, là où leurs amis se reconstruisaient, à deux, bientôt à trois. La solitude était devenue leur lot du quotidien, mêlé à la souffrance et à la douleur qui les sciait sur place.

* * *

Ces prunelles se posèrent sur la façade bordée de blanc de l'hôpital ; ce lieu qui détenait tant de souvenirs indélébiles. Douloureusement, elle prit une inspiration et s'engouffra à travers les portes dans l'établissement ; tous les vendredis, elle passait par là, accompagnée d'un beau bouquet de fleurs, cette déchirure dans les yeux. Ces pas la guidèrent dans les couloirs et son poing s'écrasa doucement contre le bois de la porte ; un simple mot résonna et elle poussa la porte, croisant un regard émeraude qu'elle connaissait bien. Et malgré cette blouse blanche, son ventre rond ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la jeune femme ; elle lui offrit tout de même un sourire, ignorant cette douleur qui brûlait son âme.

« que tu es ravissante, ma tenten » s'exclama une voix masculine

Tenten déposa ces yeux chocolats sur l'homme, assis sur ce lit d'hôpital ; elle esquissa un sourire, lissant tant bien que mal les plis de la tenue assez féminine qu'elle portait. Elle n'aimait pas réellement ça, ce genre de tenues, d'autant plus qu'à présent, il n'était plus là ; mais pour son maître, elle était prête à faire tous les efforts de l'univers.  
Elle salua chaleureusement la médecin et s'avança, déposant les fleurs sur la table de chevet du blessé.

« je reviendrais dans une heure, faire un check » déclara la rose « à bientôt »

Et elle disparût au détour d'un couloir, de l'autre côté de cette porte blanche.  
La brune s'installa sagement près de la fenêtre, son regard traînant sur le village, dont les rues lui rappelaient des souvenirs bien trop douloureux. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle posa ces iris sur son maître ; cloué dans ce lit d'hôpital, il se retrouvait privé de la seule chose dont il avait besoin. Perdre l'usage de ces jambes pendant la guerre, aurait détruit n'importe quel shinobi mais pas lui, pas Gaï. Puis, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait perdu.

« comment te portes - tu ? »

Pendant un instant, elle eût envie de lui hurler qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle périssait lentement, qu'elle brûlait d'envie de s'en aller, à son tour ; mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ces lèvres, elle se contenta d'hausser simplement les épaules. Elle aurait pu mentir, lui dire qu'elle allait bien mais Gaï la connaissait, bien ; elle avait été son élève, pendant tellement d'années.

« et vous ? » demanda la brune  
« merveilleusement bien, je tiens le coup » déclara le brun, un grand sourire sur les lèvres « bientôt, je serais capable de faire des courses contre mon petit lee »

Ce sourire sur les lèvres de son maître lui arracha un soupir ; elle le connaissait, elle aussi. Elle savait très bien qu'il souffrait, qu'il souffrait terriblement ; privé de ces jambes, il ne lui restait que ce sourire. Pendant tant d'années, il avait été ce ninja hors pair, ce ninja que tout le monde admirait d'une certaine manière bien que son originalité fasse fuir certains, et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus rien. Un simple trentenaire.

« les fleurs sont très belles, merci tenten »

Elle releva le coin de ces lèvres, lui adressant un petit sourire.

* * *

Les flammes dansaient, s'embrasaient, sous ses yeux et pendant un instant, elle oublia ; elle oublia la souffrance qui la rongeait, la cruauté de la situation, la maladresse de sa respiration. Le craquement d'une branche résonna près d'elle et elle ne dit rien, ça aurait pu être un ennemi mais cette odeur de lavande flottait dans l'air ; une odeur douce, enivrante.

« j'ai amené plus de branches » entendit - elle

Presque gêné d'être là, le jeune homme s'installa près d'elle, devant ce feu ; le bruit de leurs respirations s'entrechoquant dans cette nuit fraîche. Depuis quand étaient - ils mal à l'aise côte à côte ? Peut - être parce que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient entamées une mission, ensemble, ils étaient quatre ; quatre, son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Ils ne seraient plus jamais quatre.

* * *

Du sang. Ce rouge écarlate. Son cœur rata un battement et dans un élan douloureux, elle s'avança, les poings serrés. Ce mauvais pressentiment lui sciait les entrailles et elle se sentait au bord de l'apoplexie, au bord du vide, à la merci de la mort ; elle redoubla son endurance et tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer ces compagnons qui tombaient un par un, sur le sol. Ces iris brunes se posèrent sur la silhouette de son camarade qui tombait à genoux, douloureusement, couvert de sang ; dos à elle, il rendait son dernier souffle et elle aurait aimée prendre sa place, prendre ces coups, prendre sa douleur, son mal - être.

Maladroitement, elle s'appuya sur la paume de sa main et se releva, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front ; à bout de souffle, elle cherchait tant bien que mal de l'air, une inspiration qui restait sans réponse. Il lui semblait que son cœur menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine, et peut - être aurait - elle moins mal. Deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle croisa le regard affolé d'un grand brun. Ce simple échange suffit pour la brune ; elle fondit en larmes, dans les bras de son coéquipier.

« je suis là, tenten » souffla le brun, tristement « je suis là »  
« il est mort » murmura - t - elle, entre deux sanglots

Et il sentit la souffrance dans ces mots, il la sentit avec une telle force.

* * *

L'eau fraîche sur son visage lui fit un bien fou ; un petit soupir de bien - être s'échappa de ses lippes et il esquissa un sourire, à l'intonation bien triste, lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans l'eau. Parfois, il se demandait sérieusement si la fougue de la jeunesse ne l'avait pas quittée ; cette guerre les avait tous détruits, pourtant les autres semblaient prêts à se reconstruire, pourquoi pas lui ?  
Il donna un coup dans l'eau et se releva, douloureusement ; il s'était endormi assis, sa coéquipière dans les bras. Les larmes qu'elle avait versée lui avait brisé le coeur, elle qu'il avait connu si forte.

« lee » entendit - il

Cette voix le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et il posa son regard brun sur la demoiselle, il esquissa un sourire et leva son pouce en l'air ; les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires entre eux, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Ramassant ses affaires sur le sol, il s'empressa de reprendre le chemin de leur campement mais une main autour de son poignet le força à stopper sa marche ; il se tût, écoutant silencieusement.

« merci » souffla - t - elle

Des remerciements. Le brun déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et reprit sa route.

* * *

Perchée sur une branche d'arbre, elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre le sens de la conversation qu'entretenaient ces deux shinobis ; la mission était simple, ils avaient volés un parchemin important et ils devaient le reprendre, par la force. Bien que la guerre était terminée, certains shinobis semblaient reprendre du poil de la bête et espérés une nouvelle guerre. La brune glissa sa main dans son dos, attrapant un kunai qui ne la quittait pas et dès que le signal fut donné, elle s'élança vers eux, lame en avant.

Le combat n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, elle s'était débattue, comme une lionne ; mais lorsque ce kunai passa près d'elle, près à lui retirer son dernier souffle, elle hésita, une seconde. Une petite seconde. Si elle mourrait maintenant, elle n'aurait plus mal, n'est - ce - pas ? Elle n'aurait plus à supporter la vue de ces amies si heureuses ; elle n'aurait plus à être un boulet pour son coéquipier. Elle le rejoin-.

« j'ai besoin de toi » s'écria une voix masculine, la coupant dans ses pensées

La brune fronça les sourcils, posant son regard chocolat sur son camarade qui se battait courageusement.

« tu ne peux pas mourir, maintenant ; j'ai besoin de toi, il n'aurait pas voulu ça »

Ce fût comme ci il lisait dans ses pensées et elle ne fut pas réellement surprise ; Tenten ramassa son kunai et entreprit de reprendre le combat, maladroitement. Bien que cette pensée de le rejoindre ne s'effaçait pas.

* * *

Le bruit résonna quelques secondes, entre les arbres, se mêlant à leurs respirations effrénées ; elle posa ces iris dans celles du brun et se tût. Il n'était pas ce genre de garçon, il n'était pas le garçon violent, qui perdait son sang - froid constamment ; il était ce garçon qui se battait avec rage pour ces amis, bien trop respectueux. Pourtant, sa joue la faisait souffrir ; à l'endroit où il avait écrasé sa main, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« non mais tu te fous de moi ? » s'écria Lee, les joues rouges, sûrement à cause de la colère « tu voulais laisser ce gars te tuer, devant moi ; qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête, sérieusement ? »

Elle n'osa pas répondre.

Le brun ne dit rien d'autre ; rien du tout. Elle sentait son regard sur lui, son regard brun qu'elle connaissait par cœur ; il lui en voulait. Puis, les bras musclés de Lee passèrent autour de ces épaules frêles et cette odeur de lavande l'enveloppa. Elle ne le méritait sûrement pas.

« ne me fais plus jamais une telle frayeur, j'ai besoin de toi » souffla - t - il, maladroitement

* * *

Trois années s'étaient envolées ; les rires emplissaient les rues. Les villageois fêtaient la paix, fêtaient le retour de leurs vaillants combattants, trois ans auparavant. Et elle détestait ça. Ces couleurs vives sur tous les murs contrastaient violemment avec les vêtements ébènes qu'elle portait ; ces pas la guidaient à travers les différentes rues, le coeur lourd. Une rose blanche à la main, elle s'engouffra dans le cimetière, douloureusement ; ces iris se posèrent sur un couple qu'elle n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître, elle aurait dû se douter qu'ils étaient là.

« bonjour tenten » entendit - elle

Elle se confronta au sourire de la douce Hinata et la salua, doucement ; près d'elle, son époux, Naruto, s'empressa de lui offrir une forte étreinte. Ils avaient vieillis, sûrement qu'elle aussi. Ces iris furent happés par le nourrisson qu'Hinata portait dans ces bras ; une jolie tignasse blonde, des moustaches sur les joues, le digne fils de son père.

« tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré, c'est vrai » s'exclama le blond « c'est boruto, notre fils »

Depuis la grande guerre, elle s'était envolée ; fuyant constamment ces amis, qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à embêter avant tout ça ; elle esquissa un sourire et déposa le bout de son doigt contre la joue rebondie du petit garçon, endormi.

« il est adorable »

Pendant quelques minutes, elle écouta le blond vanté fièrement sa ressemblance avec son petit garçon, clamant haut et fort qu'il deviendrait un grand shinobi. Des mots qui firent rire la douce Hinata. Ces deux là s'étaient parfaitement trouvés ; ils se complétaient.  
Puis, ils s'en allèrent, au détour d'une rue. Et elle, elle resta là, debout, les bras ballants.

Ces iris chocolats se posèrent sur l'épitaphe de la pierre tombale et elle déposa la rose, au pied de celle - ci. Trois ans, mais la douleur était là, là comme au premier jour, comme à la première seconde. Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Elle aurait vraiment aimée avoir le courage de parler, de lui dire quelques mots là tout de suite, mais rien ne vint. Tenten se contenta de rester là, debout et finalement, disparut à son tour.

Un grand brun s'extirpa de l'ombre, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres ; il s'avança, à son tour, face à la tombe et déposa une rose blanche. Assis en tailleur, il esquissa un petit sourire triste.

« excuse - la, elle ne le vit pas très bien » souffla le brun « elle n'est pas encore prête, mais ça viendra »

Du bout des doigts, il caressa doucement les lettres qui dansaient sous ses yeux.

« ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe d'elle, neji »

* * *

Les gouttes de pluies tapaient fortement sur le tissu de sa tente et pendant un instant, elle crû que le vent l'emmènerait loin ; une nouvelle mission qui les forçait à dormir à la belle étoile, par un temps assez merdique. Elle passa une main dans ses mèches brunes et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; parfois, elle rêvait d'être autre part. Allongée sur un sa de couchage, loin d'être confortable, elle tentait maladroitement de trouver les bras de Morphée mais rien n'y faisait, rien du tout ; les souvenirs de cette guerre la hantaient, constamment.

Un éclair déchira le ciel en deux et un sanglot happa son attention ; du bout des doigts, elle toucha ses joues, cherchant à savoir si ce sanglot venait d'elle mais elles étaient sèches. Tenten fronça les sourcils et se releva, maladroitement, s'extirpant de sa tente malgré la pluie battante ; ces pas la guidèrent jusqu'à la deuxième tente, à quelques mètres de la sienne et elle s'engouffra dedans, sans attendre une quelconque autorisation. Ces yeux s'accrochèrent à une vision dévastatrice ; serrant maladroitement sa couette dans ces bras, il tentait de cacher ses pleurs, qui secouaient violemment ses épaules.  
Ils souffraient tous les deux.

La brune s'approcha et le tira contre sa poitrine, tendrement, caressant ces mèches brunes, lui soufflant quelques mots rassurants. Tant de fois, il avait prit soin d'elle. Tant de fois, les rôles avaient été inversés. Il s'accrocha à elle, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, la souffrance le ravageant.

Puis, tout était allé soudainement si vite.  
Leurs iris brunes s'étaient entrechoquées, au creux de cette tente.  
Leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées, maladroitement.  
Leurs corps s'étaient embrasés, l'un contre l'autre.

Et le lendemain, à travers les rayons du soleil, le brun comprit qu'il l'avait perdu lorsque son regard se confronta à son absence.

* * *

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son dos, caressant doucement sa peau à travers le vêtement et lorsque la brune fut prit d'une nouvelle nausée, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« calme toi, tenten » souffla la médecin « respire »  
« je crois que je suis mourante, sakura » geignit la brune

Maladroitement, la brune se releva, passant un coup d'eau sur son visage ; la rose ne dit rien, observant simplement son amie, de haut en bas. Mourante ? Certainement pas. Les deux jeunes femmes se retirèrent dans l'appartement de la rose, s'extirpant de la salle de bain et Tenten s'étala sur le canapé.

« dis, est ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demanda la rose

La shinobi se releva, doucement, posant son regard chocolat sur la rose qui préparait du thé, dans la cuisine ; elle acquiesça, faiblement. Sakura déposa une tasse de thé brûlante sur la table basse et prit place sur un fauteuil, de l'autre côté de la table.

« tu as quelqu'un ? »

Portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, elle manqua d'avaler de travers, à l'entente de ces mots.

« non » répondit - elle, sincèrement  
« vraiment ? tu me le dirais si tu avais quelqu'un ? »  
« je te jure, je n'ai personne »  
« est ce que tu vois des garçons de temps en temps ? »  
« non plus »

Remarquant le froncement de sourcils de la rose, Tenten posa sa tasse de thé sur la table, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« pourquoi cette question ? »  
« parce que tu as tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte »

* * *

Un énième soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres ; faisant les cent pas, elle se mordait la lèvre, maladroitement.

« alors ? » s'exclama - t - elle, impatiente  
« deux secondes, tenten »

Deux secondes qui parurent une éternité ; puis, s'extirpant de la salle de bain, la rose s'approcha d'elle, un petit tube dans les mains. Le simple fait de poser ces yeux sur ce bout de plastique lui donnait la nausée.

« alors ? » répéta la brune, faiblement  
« félicitations, tu es enceinte »

* * *

Ces iris se posèrent sur la bois de la porte ; un bois brun qui lui rappelait une paire de yeux. Trois mois s'étaient envolées entre ces doigts, depuis ce moment ; dans les abysses de cette nuit, ils s'étaient trouvés, avaient trouvés un certain réconfort dans un plein de geste tendre mais maladroit et au réveil, la réalité lui était revenue en pleine face. Elle s'était confrontée au doux visage de son coéquipier, endormi, nu comme un ver et s'était rendit compte de la bêtise qu'ils avaient fait, tous les deux, dans cette tente.

Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et son poing s'écrasa contre le bois, doucement ; les mains tremblantes, elle attendit que le bois cède sa place au visage du brun. Un silence pesant prit place lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

« salut » souffla - t - elle

Doucement, il se mit sur le côté, lui intimant d'entrer dans son humble demeure ; les parents de son coéquipier étaient décédés il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Le village avait mit à sa disposition tant d'appartements pour les orphelins dont les parents avaient péris au combat.  
L'appartement était doux, cette odeur de lavande flottait dans l'air ; elle croisa une photographie sur le mur, la représentant, elle et son équipe, à peine âgés de treize ans. Ils étaient beaux, jeunes et insouciants.

« tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » entendit - elle

Les mains dans les poches, elle lui fit face, évitant maladroitement son regard ; elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir, dans ces yeux bruns.

« il fallait que je te vois » murmura la brune  
« je suis là »

Elle cherchait ses mots, tant bien que mal ; les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer ainsi. Elle avait tout imaginée ; ils seraient revenus vainqueurs de la guerre, tous les quatre, il aurait été encore là, avec son air mystérieux, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et ils se seraient aimés, ils auraient été heureux. Mais il était mort, pendant cette guerre. Et d'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression d'être morte avec lui.

« je suis enceinte »

Les sourcils froncés, le brun sembla réfléchir un instant ; puis, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
Dans cette tente, ils avaient donnés naissance à un petit quelque chose, qui grandissait dans les entrailles de la brune.

Lee tituba maladroitement jusqu'au canapé et se posa dessus, les yeux dans le vide. Elle resta silencieuse, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

« tu as pris ta décision ? » demanda le brun, maladroitement  
« non » souffla - t - elle, en s'installant sur le canapé  
« tu sais, même si ça ne voulait sûrement rien dire pour toi, tenten, quelque chose est en train de grandir en toi, quelque chose de cette nuit et j'aimerais être père »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« j'veux dire, regarde - moi » continua Lee « je n'ai personne ; je n'ai pas de parents, pas de frères et sœurs, je n'ai que Gaï et toi. bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu gardes cet enfant et je sais, que ça sera bancal, vraiment bancal, parce que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je sais que tu l'aimes comme une folle mais peut - être que c'est notre moment, non ? »  
« qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« garde - le, s'il - te - plaît ; je serais fier d'avoir un enfant, avec toi »

Elle se heurta à la sincérité de son regard ; tant de shinobis s'étaient moqués de lui, de son style, de son originalité, le traitant comme un enfant encore maintenant, pourtant là devant ces yeux, elle voyait un homme. Maladroitement, elle passa ses bras autour du corps imposant de son ami d'enfance et le serra contre elle, humant sa douce odeur de lavande. Tous les doutes qui l'avaient enveloppés s'envolaient.

* * *

« aïe » grogna - t - elle, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres « putain, ça fait mal »

Des bruits de pas effrénés résonnèrent dans le couloir et une tignasse brune fit son apparition, cet air inquiet sur le visage ; il s'accroupit devant elle, attrapant son visage en coupe, les sourcils froncés.

« ça va ? » demanda - t - il, inquiet  
« oui, c'est.. aïe.. le bébé »  
« oh bon sang, il arrive ? » la voix du brun monta dans les aiguës  
« calme - toi »

Avec une certaine douceur, elle attrapa la grande main du brun dans la sienne, la déposant contre son ventre bien rond ; les sourcils froncés, les iris brunes du jeune homme s'illuminèrent soudainement lorsqu'il sentit le bébé lui donner un coup. Et ce sourire qui se glissa sur ses lèvres fit fondre la jeune femme.

« c'est mon bébé » dit - il, fièrement des perles au coin des yeux  
« notre bébé » rectifia - t - elle, un doux sourire sur les lèvres

* * *

Ces iris brunes vagabondaient sur les traits de son visage ; elle observait silencieusement le grand brun endormi, la tête sur ses genoux, tel un enfant. Ils avaient voulus profité du calme qu'ils leur restaient pour faire un marathon de films mais Lee s'était endormi, bien vite, dans cette position. Tendrement, elle caressait ces mèches brunes, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Si l'on s'attardait vraiment sur les traits du brun, l'on remarquait qu'il était particulièrement beau au naturel ; elle caressa ces joues.  
Ce bébé serait beau.

Cette pensée lui arracha un pincement au cœur et le visage de son défunt coéquipier se glissa devant ces yeux ; les larmes menacèrent de couler le long de ses joues. Avait - elle vraiment le droit à ce petit bout de bonheur ? Lui était décédé et avait emporté une partie de la brune avec lui, alors pourquoi mériterait - elle d'être heureuse ?  
Une main contre son ventre l'arracha à ses pensées et elle se confronta à la vision de la main protectrice que le brun avait posé contre son ventre rond.

* * *

« ah, putain j'ai mal » s'exclama la brune, le visage tordu par la douleur  
« encore un peu, tenten » répliqua la rose, entre ces jambes  
« courage, tenten » souffla le brun, sa main dans la sienne

Cette douleur la tiraillait et elle mourrait d'envie de se relever, de déclarer que tant pis elle garderait ce bébé en elle pour toujours ; la rose, entre ces jambes, lui donnait parfois une petite tape sur la cuisse, comme un « courage, je suis là » soufflé maladroitement. Et près d'elle, une main qui caressait ses cheveux tendrement et l'autre qui lui tenait la main, fortement, Lee tentait d'être présent, d'être suffisamment présent pour prendre un peu de sa douleur mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Une contraction plus forte se fit ressentir et elle gémit de douleur ; dieu que ça faisait mal.

Puis, le relâchement.  
Un cri résonna entre les murs. Un cri de nourrisson. Le cri d'une nouvelle vie. Impatiemment, le brun observait les médecins nettoyer vulgairement le bébé ; il mourrait d'envie d'apercevoir, sa petite bouille. Pendant un court instant, les iris de la brune se perdirent dans la contemplation du visage du brun et elle esquissa un sourire ; il serait un bon père, elle le savait. Un poids fut déposé contre sa poitrine et elle rencontra enfin le regard du tant attendu bébé.

« oh, coucou toi » souffla - t - elle, épuisée, sous le regard bienveillant de Sakura

Des mèches ébènes, des yeux marrons ; un ange descendu du ciel.  
Lee approcha son doigt de la petite main de l'enfant et écarquilla les yeux, lorsque son fils attrapa le bout de son doigt, fortement. Les larmes aux yeux, il renifla bruyamment, prêt à fondre en larmes. Elle voulu entrouvrir les lèvres, pour lui dire de ne pas fondre en larmes, pour lui dire merci mais les lèvres du brun se posèrent contre les siennes, avec une tendresse extrême et maladroitement, sans réelle hésitation, elle répondit à son baiser.

« merci, tenten » souffla - t - il, entre deux baisers, contre ses lèvres


	4. wedding dress

**_one - shot ; « wedding dress »  
Rating M  
Romance, tragedy_**

* * *

**_23 mars 2008 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Un bouquet de roses blanches. Elle était là, au bord des portes de l'église, ces fleurs dans les mains et dès l'instant où ses iris brunes se posèrent sur sa silhouette, il eût le souffle coupé. Cette longue robe blanche épousait à la perfection ses formes délicieuses et le peu de maquillage qui traînait sur sa peau mettait en valeur ses traits si doux ; et dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur tremblait si fort qu'il était effrayé à l'idée qu'il ne s'échappe. Les notes du piano s'élevèrent dans l'air, ajoutant une touche si tendre à la scène et il sentit ses picotements qu'il haïssait au coin de ses paupières.

Elle se hissait lentement le long de l'allée, accordant des sourires aux invités qui croisaient son regard ; elle semblait si heureuse, à cet instant, que ça lui brisa le cœur. Près d'elle, à son bras, un grand roux, un peu enveloppé, saluait la foule, une teinte rose sur les joues ; il avait été désigné pour tenir le rôle du défunt père, un héros de la guerre. C'était une image attendrissante qui s'offrait à tous. N'importe qui, dans cette salle, aurait pu pointer du doigt cette complicité, ce lien invisible, qui reliait ces deux jeunes adultes ; ça datait de si longtemps.

Une perle se forma au coin de ses prunelles et elle dévala sa joue rugueuse ; mais il ne dit rien. La main délicate de sa mère balaya cette larme, caressant du bout des doigts la peau de son petit garçon devenu un homme. Il lui accorda un petit sourire au coin, voulu rassurant mais maladroit, et prit une inspiration.

**_22/23 septembre 1987 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Une demi-seconde ; ses iris brunes se confrontèrent au visage rougi et rondelet du nourrisson. Son cri strident berça tous les bruits de l'univers et fit taire les gémissements de douleurs qui résonnaient depuis plusieurs heures, dans la pièce ; dans un geste délicat, il fut déposé sur la poitrine de la femme qui venait de le mettre au monde et elle l'entoura de ses bras frêles et tremblants. Il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard ; cette image resterait sûrement ancrée dans sa mémoire pour un million d'années, l'image de la femme dont il était follement amoureux et du fruit de leur amour, le fruit d'une nuit passionnée où ils s'étaient aimés, encore et encore. Le bout de ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau du bébé et un sourire bancal se glissa sur ses lèvres ; quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières.

_« je.. » commença - t - il « je.. »_

Un flot d'émotion débordait de son esprit, un flot d'émotion sur lequel il aurait aimé mettre des mots mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les bons ; pourtant, bon dieu, il en avait des choses à dire. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il la trouvait toujours si belle, même après des heures dans la souffrance, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était mille fois plus amoureux que le jour d'avant, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle le rendait terriblement heureux, à cet instant ; son cœur battait de manière effréné dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il s'attendait à faire une crise cardiaque d'un instant à l'autre. La main délicatement de son épouse glissa contre sa joue rugueuse et il plongea dans son regard ; oui, ce regard, il en était fou amoureux.

_« je t'aime » souffla - t - elle, dans un élan tendre_  
_« moi aussi, Yoshino » répondit - il « moi aussi »_

Dans un geste doux, il se pencha légèrement en avant et effleura le front humide de son fils du bout des lèvres ; sûrement qu'il avait un peu peur de lui faire mal, il semblait si fragile à cet instant. Puis, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple si démonstratif habituellement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amante, lui volant un baiser passionné ; parce qu'à cet instant, il avait besoin de lui dire tellement de choses. Il caressa tendrement ses mèches brunes bordéliques, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; un regard inondé d'un amour si pur.

_« je reviens, tout de suite » lâcha - t - il _

Et après un dernier regard vers les deux plus belles choses qui lui avait été donné de voir, tout au long de son existence, il s'extirpa de la pièce ; les médecins s'affairaient autour de son épouse et de leur beau bébé, nettoyant le léger bordel. La porte claqua brutalement derrière lui mais il ne fit pas attention au bruit ; ses mains tremblantes passèrent dans ses mèches brunes et il prit une inspiration, les yeux embués. Qui aurait crû que lui, Shikaku Nara, serait un jour le père d'un beau garçon ? Qui aurait crû que l'idiot qu'il était, épouserait un jour une femme si magnifique ? Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, un instant ; un court instant et il les essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit.

_« putain, je suis papa » s'écria - t - il « j'ai un fils »_

Le son de sa voix se répercuta dans le couloir vide et un grand sourire déforma son visage ; il était là et bon dieu ce qu'il était heureux. Une porte claqua, à quelques mètres de lui et il se confronta à une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien ; les bras levés vers le plafond, un sourire sur les lèvres, il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_« je suis papa » entendit - il « j'ai une petite princesse »_

Ses mèches blondes virevoltaient au rythme de ses petits sauts ; le sourire sur les lèvres du brun ne fit que s'agrandir et lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles bleutés de son meilleur ami, il leva un pouce en l'air. Ils se connaissaient depuis le banc de l'académie, ils avaient grandit ensemble ; ils s'étaient constamment soutenus, épaulés. Ce fichu fil rouge du destin les liait, s'en était dingue ; qui aurait crû que leurs femmes tomberaient enceinte et mettraient au monde leurs enfants, au même moment ? Les bruits de pas du blond le coupèrent dans ses pensées hasardeuses et son corps se heurta au sien ; il referma ses bras autour du corps légèrement tremblant de son ami et esquissa un sourire, tapotant doucement son dos.

_« félicitations Inoichi » souffla le brun, au creux de son oreille_  
_« félicitations Shikaku » lâcha le blond, au même moment_

Les deux adolescents au ton immature avaient cédés à deux hommes ; deux pères. Le jeune Yamanaka renifla bruyamment, arrachant un petit rire au brun ; il repoussa doucement son ami, ses mains sur ses épaules et arqua un sourcil, amusé.

_« bah alors, tu pleures, mon gars ? » se moqua - t - il, ouvertement_  
_« écoute j-.. » commença le blond_  
_« Shikaku, reviens ici bon sang » les coupa une voix à l'éclat féminin_

L'expression sur le visage du brun changea automatiquement ; ça, c'était l'effet qu'avait le son de la voix de son épouse sur lui. Lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, il n'était plus cet homme grand, ce shinobi doué, ce gars couvert de cicatrices ; il n'était plus qu'un époux, qui tentait maladroitement de ne pas attirer les foudres de la femme qu'il avait épousé. Un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres du blond et il arqua un sourcil, croisant les bras sur son torse.

_« Shikaku, dépêches-toi » s'écria - t - elle « je pousse pendant des heures et il se permet d'aller faire l'idiot dans les couloirs, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'épousé cet idiot ? »_

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du Yamanaka et il tapota doucement le dos de son camarade ; le caractère de la brune l'avait toujours fait rire. Ils étaient si différents mais se complétaient si bien ; s'en était vraiment beau. Le soupir du Nara mourut entre ses lèvres et il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes.

_« elle ne changera jamais » souffla - t - il _  
_« c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, Shikaku » lança le blond_

Sûrement qu'il aurait aimé lui dire que non, mais son camarade avait raison ; il aimait ce bout de femme pour toutes ces choses qui la caractérisait. Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et il s'engouffra dans la pièce, saluant rapidement le blond. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents mais des pères ; une pointe de fierté se glissa dans les entrailles du blond et il esquissa un sourire, disparaissant à son tour, dans une pièce où la femme qu'il aimait, l'attendait patiemment avec leur petite merveille. Qui l'aurait crû, hein ?

**_11 avril 1990 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Le couinement d'un petit canard en plastique se heurta aux murs lorsqu'il écrasa son pied dessus ; un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se pencha, l'attrapant entre ses doigts. Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, il s'avança le long du corridor et balança un énorme sourire à son épouse, en s'engouffrant dans le salon ; il déposa le jouet sur la table basse et se heurta au moelleux du canapé. Une tasse de thé fumante l'attendait au coin de la table et il déposa un chaste baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de son amante, un sorte de « merci » silencieux.

_« tu l'as encore trouvé, dans le couloir ? » demanda - t - elle, en faisant référence au jouet_  
_« oui, visiblement Shikamaru ne l'apprécie vraiment pas » souffla - t - il_

Son regard brun se confronta un instant aux prunelles bleutés de son meilleur ami, de l'autre côté de la table basse et un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres ; les joues rouges, le blond déposa sa tasse de thé sur le bois, un air déçu sur le visage. Il avait mit des heures à choisir ce fichu jouet pour son « neveu » et voilà, ce qu'il se passait.

_« mais, c'est celui que je lui ai offert » lâcha - t - il, d'un air dépité_  
_« tu es vraiment nul pour les cadeaux, mon vieux » lança le brun_

La main de Yoshino claqua brutalement contre son avant bras et il étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres ; un sourcil arqué, il tourna son visage vers la brune, qui buvait calmement son thé.

_« pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé, mon amour ? » demanda - t - il _  
_« tu te moques, alors que tu n'ai pas mieux Shikaku » souffla la brune « toi qui a offert une arme à ton fils, âgé de trois ans, il y a une semaine »_

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il croisa les bras sur son torse, se renfrognant dans le canapé ; le rire de son meilleur ami se heurta aux murs et il pointa un doigt amusé sur le brun, qui détourna le regard, quelques nuances de rose sur ses joues rugueuses.

_« une arme, vraiment ? » lança le blond, entre deux rires_  
_« oui, bon ferme-là » s'exclama - t - il _

Mais la main de son épouse frappa une nouvelle fois contre sa peau légèrement rougie et une moue boudeuse se glissa sur son visage ; il grommela un tas de choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami. Une tignasse d'un beau châtain se glissa sur une chaise et adressa un grand sourire à Yoshino, amusé elle aussi par la situation ; les deux hommes redevenaient des adolescents, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Ses prunelles au ton noisette se posèrent sur un coin de la pièce et elle arqua un sourcil.

_« dites, vous êtes sûrs que c'est le bon moment ? » demanda - t - elle « ne devrions-nous pas attendre encore quelques années ? ce sont encore des enfants »_  
_« justement, Hinae ; ce sont des enfants, ils apprendront plus facilement à vivre ensemble si nous les habituons assez tôt » expliqua le brun, en sortant de sa bouderie_  
_« ne t'en fais pas, je supporte Shikaku depuis des années ; notre petit bébé fera de même avec ces deux garçons » lâcha son époux, en attrapant sa main dans la sienne_

La demeure traditionnelle japonaise, habituellement si adulte, avait été aménagé pour accueillir un bébé, quelques années en arrière ; une petite partie du salon servait d'air de jeux pour leur fils, bien qu'il tenait particulièrement de son père de ce côté-là, préférant une bonne sieste à quelques jouets. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du brun lorsque ses prunelles ébène glissèrent sur la tignasse brune de son fils ; il somnolait, assis alors qu'à l'opposé, une tignasse blonde jouait joyeusement avec quelques poupées.

Le son d'une porte qui claque l'arracha à sa contemplation et il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres ; un rouquin quelque peu enrobé s'engouffra dans la pièce, un enfant dans les bras. Il esquissa un sourire amusé et pointa un doigt sur son camarade, dont l'épouse suivait ; ils se laissèrent tombés sur deux chaises, qui traînaient par là.

_« dis donc, Chôza ; t'es sacrément en retard » s'exclama le brun_  
_« mon petit gars avait faim, désolé » s'excusa maladroitement le rouquin_

L'enfant tenait sa corpulence enrobée de son paternel et de toutes les personnes de son clan ; après tout, les Akimichi tiraient d'une certaine façon leurs forces de la nourriture. Dans un geste délicat, Chôza se mit sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha des deux enfants, dans un coin de la pièce ; il déposa son fils sur le tapis et s'empressa de rejoindre les adultes, ses prunelles effleurant les silhouettes des trois enfants. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais le chef du clan Yamanaka lui intima de se taire ; son beauté se mettait en mouvement.

Dans un élan maladroit, la petite fille se hissa sur ses deux pieds, titubant jusqu'au petit brun qui somnolait toujours ; elle sembla attendre quelque chose, un court instant, ses prunelles bleutés se perdaient sur cet enfant qui ne bougeait pas. Puis, soudainement, elle attrapa la minuscule queue de cheval qu'il avait sur la tête et tira fortement, l'arrachant aux bras de Morphée ; les pleurs du brun se heurtèrent aux murs de la pièce et une grimace se glissa sur les lèvres de Shikaku. Son épouse déposa une main délicate dans son dos, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

_« ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? » souffla - t - elle « quand je t'ai frappé, à notre première rencontre ? »_

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et pointa un doigt menaçant vers son meilleur ami à la tignasse blonde.

_« toi » s'exclama le brun « attention à ce que ta fille fait à mon petit garçon »_  
_« elle ne fait rien, elle s'amuse, c'est tout » répliqua le blond_  
_« s'amuse ? en faisant fondre en larmes mon fils ? »_  
_« et alors ? il n'a qu'à se défendre pour voir, que je lui mets une raclée »_  
_« et pourquoi je ne mettrais pas une raclée à ta fille, moi, pendant qu'on y est, hein ? »_

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'épouse du Nara et elle écrasa son front dans la paume de sa main, épuisé des idioties de son époux lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que ses deux meilleurs amis ; au moins, le troisième ne participait pas. Chôza esquissa un sourire, en remarquant que les pleurs du petit brun s'était tût, à l'instant où son fils avait tendu son biberon encore plein au pleurnichard. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, fier de son petit garçon ; oui, sûrement qu'il y aurait une deuxième formation Ino-Shika-Chô.

**_3 janvier 1993 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Dans un élan maladroit, il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et ajusta correctement la bandoulière de son sac ; il détestait ça, les lieux où un tas de personnes traînaient, où un tas de bruits désagréables se mêlaient. Il se heurta au regard brun de sa mère et elle se pencha, un court instant, effleurant la joue du petit garçon, du bout des lèvres ; une grimace se glissa sur le visage du brun et il la repoussa doucement, ce qui amusait fortement sa mère.

_« arrêtes maman » grogna - t - il « pas de bisous, il y a du monde »_  
_« oh » souffla - t - elle, une moue attristée sur le visage_

Une fausse tristesse ; elle connaissait son fils, par cœur, il avait hérité de ce côté bien trop fier de son père, de cet air impassible, mais chaque fois qu'elle semblait triste ou sur le point de fondre en larmes, il s'empressait de couvrir son visage de ses baisers enfantins, faisant le pitre pour lui arracher un doux sourire. Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres de l'enfant et il se hissa maladroitement sur la pointe des pieds, écrasant ses lèvres sur la joue de sa mère ; et un grand sourire déforma le visage de celle-ci. Elle ébouriffa doucement ses mèches brunes.

_« tu es sage, d'accord ? je viendrais ce soir, après les cours, pour te ramener à la maison et je te ferais ton plat préféré »_  
_« oh, c'est vrai ? » s'exclama - t - il _

De l'impatience pointa dans les prunelles brunes du garçon et elle acquiesça vivement ; que ne ferait-elle pas pour ce petit garçon ? Elle effleura une énième fois le front de son fils du bout des lèvres et disparût au détour d'une rue ; il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et posa son regard brun sur la foule. Son regard effleurait les silhouettes, la façade de l'académie ; est-ce que sa mère lui en voudrait si, du haut de ses six ans, il faisait demi-tour et retournait faire une sieste dans son lit ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
Un petit garçon, à l'allure un peu enveloppé, se glissa sur sa droite et lui adressa un grand sourire ; son éternel paquet de chips entre les mains.

_« yo, Shikamaru » souffla le rouquin « c'est ta maman qui t'a amené ? »_  
_« yo, Chôji » salua - t - il « oui, et toi, j'ai crû apercevoir ton père ? »_

Le dit Chôji acquiesça, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; qu'est-ce qu'il adorait lorsque son père l'emmenait en promenade ou l'accompagnait là où il devait se rendre. Ses prunelles brunes se posèrent un instant sur la foule et il étouffa un soupir peu rassuré entre ses lèvres ; mais ça n'échappa pas au garçon, près de lui. Dans un geste maladroit mais doux, Shikamaru déposa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_« tout se passera bien, Chôji, ne t'en fais pas » lâcha - t - il_  
_« je n'aime pas lorsqu'il y a autant de monde »_  
_« je sais mais je suis là, ok ? »_

Le brun connaissait les fragilités de son camarade ; faire face à tant de personnes en faisait parti. Il aurait aimé que les autres se rend compte d'à quel point le rouquin était exceptionnel ; d'à quel point, il était adorable mais ils s'arrêtaient tous à sa silhouette un peu enrobé et s'amusait de ses faiblesses. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant lorsqu'une tignasse blonde se glissa devant eux ; un grand sourire sur les lèvres, dans une légère robe violet, elle tapa dans ses mains.

_« vas-y doucement, Ino, c'est le matin » grogna le brun « t'es beaucoup trop en forme »_  
_« non, ça, c'est juste toi qui est constamment épuisé, faut dormir la nuit » souffla - t - elle _  
_« c'est ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? juste, tu es assez surexcité »_

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et tourna un court instant sur elle-même.

_« vous avez vu ma robe ? elle est belle, hein ? » lança - t - elle _  
_« je n'aime pas » souffla le brun_

Au son de la voix de son ami, elle stoppa ses mouvements et étouffa un soupir agacé entre ses lèvres ; ça, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Quel idiot, il était ; Chôji croqua généreusement dans une chips et esquissa un sourire.

_« je te trouve très belle, moi » lâcha le rouquin_  
_« merci Chôji, tu es adorable »_

Et elle claqua un baiser humide sur la joue rondelette de son camarade. Son regard bleuté s'attarda un court instant sur la silhouette du brun et elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, sûrement de pas très sympathique, lorsque ses prunelles tombèrent sur quelque chose derrière lui ; quelque chose qui lui coupa net l'envie de dire quoi que ce soit. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant d'où venait soudainement cette teinte écarlate sur les joues de la blonde et fit volte-face, son regard s'accrocha à la silhouette d'un petit garçon ; dans le dos de ce brun trônait fièrement l'emblème du clan Uchiha et il fourra les mains dans ses poches, levant les yeux au ciel. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il intima au rouquin de le suivre dans l'établissement, abandonnant la blonde à sa contemplation. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait de cet Uchiha, lui.

**_20 février 1995 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Ses prunelles bleutés s'attardèrent un instant sur les traits du doux visage d'un brun qui se disputait une énième fois avec un blondinet ; ils se disputaient constamment, se mettaient au défi d'un tas d'idioties et pourtant, elle le sentait, ce lien invisible qui les liait, tous les deux. Son front, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres ; lorsqu'elle effleura ses lèvres de sa vue, elle détourna le regard, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues. Une cinquantaine de garçons et elle, c'était lui qu'elle aimait ; lui et cet air constamment nonchalant, lui et ces « hm » incessants, lui et son passé cruel. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle glissa maladroitement ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes ; un claquement de doigt sous ses yeux la tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et elle arqua un sourcil.

_« bah alors, ça fait deux fois que je t'appelle » s'exclama - t - il _  
_« pardon, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, Yota » souffla - t - elle _  
_« dis plutôt que tu t'es perdu sur Sasuke, Ino » s'exclama une brune_

Les rougeurs sur ses joues s'accentuèrent et elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche ; son béguin pour le jeune Uchiha était bien connu de tous, puis, elle ne s'en cachait pas réellement. Elle étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres et esquissa un sourire maladroit.

Ils étaient là, sur ce banc, dans la cour de récréation et ils semblaient être les rois du monde, à cet instant ; elle se sentait importante auprès d'eux, elle aimait l'attention qu'ils posaient sur elle. Quelques rires flottèrent dans l'air et elle tourna la tête, cherchant la cause de ses rires qu'elle connaissait par cœur ; ses prunelles bleutés s'accrochèrent à la silhouette quelque peu enrobé d'un rouquin et une grimace se glissa sur son visage.

_« putain, regarde ce gros, sérieux » s'exclama Yota, entre deux rires_  
_« il me fait pitié ; il est au courant que c'est horrible ? ça me dégoûte sérieux » lâcha une demoiselle_  
_« quel dégueulasse, il devrait vraiment avoir honte de lui » rajouta un garçon_

Leurs rires doublèrent et elle se renfrogna sur le banc ; que pourrait-elle dire, après tout ? Elle n'aimait pas cette façon qu'ils avaient de constamment se moquer de certaines personnes mais elle ne disait jamais rien, elle ne préférait pas ; les rires se turent et les sourcils froncés, elle releva son regard vers ses amis. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle effleura du regard une tignasse brune ; il était là, les poings serrés, et très en colère. Le rouquin, qui avait été le sujet des moqueries quelques minutes en arrière, se tenait derrière lui, légèrement tremblant.

_« c'est quoi votre putain de problème ? » s'exclama le brun « Chôji est adorable, c'est un garçon généreux et patient ; il aime tout le monde, partage constamment ces bonbons et ne s'en prends jamais à personne, alors c'est quoi votre putain de problème ? »_  
_« écoute, ton pote est un gros lard ; c'est ça le problème, tu vois ? » souffla Yota, amusé « ça irait mieux si il n'existait pas, ça m'arrangerait, tu vois ? »_  
_« parce que tu te crois comment, toi ? » répliqua - t - il « tu t'es vu dans une glace, récemment ? puis, sérieux, tu crois que moi, ça ne m'arrangerait pas si tu n'existais pas ? tu me dégoûtes, tu te crois sûrement meilleur que tout le monde, alors qu'en fait, tu n'es rien du tout ; tu n'es qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté, par ses parents, qui a sûrement un complexe au niveau de son entre-jambe »_

Une lueur colérique se refléta dans les prunelles du jeune garçon et il tenta maladroitement de coller son poing dans la figure du brun ; mais son corps ne répondait plus. Il ne parvenait pas à faire un seul mouvement ; un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du brun.

_« tu ne parviens pas à faire un mouvement, n'est-ce-pas ? » souffla - t - il « est-ce que tu sens que tu n'as pas le contrôle ? est-ce que tu te sens vulnérable ? est-ce que tu sens mon ombre se balader librement sur ton corps ? dans ton dos ? sur ta nuque ? » _  
_« a-arrêtes, s'il te plaît » bégaya le garçon, soudainement effrayé_  
_« n'oublie pas, je suis Shikamaru Nara et la prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à Chôji, mon ombre fera le sale boulot ; et personne ne te sauvera, crois-moi »_

Le brun libéra son emprise sur le garçon et son regard ébène s'accrocha un instant au regard bleuté de la blonde, dans un coin du banc ; elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle était fière, qu'elle était vraiment impressionné mais ce ton colérique dans ses prunelles brunes l'en empêcha. Il lui en voulait, terriblement ; sûrement parce qu'elle n'était pas intervenu, sûrement parce qu'elle les avait abandonné un an en arrière pour cette bande d'idiots. Il fit volte-face et attrapa la main du rouquin dans la sienne, le tirant à sa suite ; personne ne lui ferait du mal, il était là et il ne bougeait pas.

**_13 mai 1996 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Caché dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle, il prit une inspiration et plissa les yeux ; il fit un geste silencieux à ses camarades et sans un bruit, ensemble, ils s'élancèrent. Le soudain bruit de pas effrénés dans son dos le tira de sa rêverie et il fit volte-face, juste au moment où un poing s'écrasa douloureusement contre sa joue ronde ; il étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres et tomba sur le sol poussiéreux. Son instinct lui dire de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de fuir le plus loin possible mais la ruelle était un cul de sac ; un tremblement prit possession de son corps et il posa ses prunelles brunes sur le groupe d'enfants. Un rire mauvais se heurta aux murs.

_« tiens, tiens ; où est passé ton copain, le flemmard ? » s'exclama un brun « tu es tout seul, je crois »_

Un second rire flotta dans l'air et il repoussa tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux ; un léger filet de sang s'écoulait de son nez et il l'essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit. Un pied frappa brutalement dans son estomac et il se recroquevilla douloureusement sur lui-même ; les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il détestait ça, cette violence dont les autres faisaient constamment preuve. Une telle méchanceté traînait à chaque coin de rue. Une tignasse blonde tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre en avant, d'interrompre cette scène mais elle se retrouva propulser en arrière, en une demi-seconde ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_« mais arrêtez, putain » s'exclama - t - elle _  
_« à quoi tu joues, Ino ? soit tu la fermes, soit tu le rejoins au sol » grogna Yota, énervé_

Un frisson la prit et pendant une seconde, une toute petite seconde, elle croisa le regard brun du rouquin au sol ; il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, doucement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il souriait dans une telle situation et ça l'acheva ; il lui disait de ne pas intervenir et elle le fit. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et étouffa ses sanglots entre ses lèvres ; elle se haïssait tellement à cet instant.

Chôji tenta maladroitement de reprendre un équilibre correct mais à peine, fût-il sur ses deux pieds, qu'un poing dans son abdomen le fit perdre ; il s'écrasa au sol et encaissa deux autres coups. Il aurait aimé que son père soit là, qu'il lui dise qu'il pouvait le faire, qu'il pouvait se défendre ; au moins, Ino ne subirait pas le même sort. Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment un énième coup mais rien ne vint ; rien du tout, aucune douleur, aucun craquement. Il entrouvrit ses paupières, cherchant, effrayé, ce qu'il se passait mais son regard brun se heurta au dos d'un enfant ; ce signe sur le haut qu'il portait, il le connaissait par cœur, l'emblème du clan Nara. Shikamaru se tenait droit devant lui, silencieux ; son regard brun brûlait, il les détestait tant.

_« trop cool, j'ai un compte à régler avec toi » souffla Yota_

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire, le poing du brun s'écrasa brutalement contre la joue du jeune Nara. Une marée de coups, en fait ; des coups d'une telle violence. Le garçon ne cessait de le frapper, encore et encore ; comme si cette violence le vengerait de l'affront qu'il avait vécu. Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du brun lorsque cette petite pensée effleura son esprit et le poing de son agresseur le fit taire ; le rouquin tenta de prendre appui sur la paume de ses mains, pour intervenir mais un regard de la part de son meilleur ami l'en empêcha. Il encaissait silencieusement, sans une once de peur, sans une larme ; il encaissait, coup après coup.

Le souffle coupé, elle observait la scène ; comme la majorité des enfants, dans le coup. Sûrement qu'ils s'étaient tous attendus à ce qu'il fond en larmes, à ce qu'il tente de se battre mais il ne faisait rien, il prenait les coups ; une grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres, elle détestait cette image.

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières et il serra les poings ; encore une fois, le brun se mettait entre un idiot et lui, encore une fois, il le défendait. Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Peut-être qu'au fond ses garçons avaient raisons, peut-être que tout irait mieux si il n'était pas là ; non, il n'avait pas le droit de se dire une telle chose, Shikamaru était là et prenait les coups. Il se devait d'être courageux, lui aussi ; dans un élan maladroit, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et balança son pied dans l'abdomen du jeune garçon. Et il ne s'arrêta pas tant qu'un de ces idiots étaient debout. Pour une fois, se serait lui le gars plein de courage, pour une fois, il protégerait ses amis.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Shikamaru lâcha un petit gémissement agonisant, les mains plaqués sur son abdomen ; sa mère le tuerait sûrement, ses vêtements étaient tâchés d'une teinte écarlate qu'il n'aimait pas. Une légère toux le prit et il prit sur lui, s'appuyant délicatement sur les paumes de ses mains ; son regard brun croisa les prunelles bleutés de la douce Yamanaka et elle lui tendit une main. Pendant une seconde, il observa sa main ; pendant une petite seconde, puis il la repoussa brutalement et se mit debout, de lui-même douloureusement. Le bras du rouquin se glissa autour de sa taille et sans un regard en arrière, ils s'extirpèrent de cette ruelle.

**_2 juin 1996 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu _**

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il glissa ses bras sous sa tête, ses prunelles brunes se perdaient dans l'immensité du ciel, dans ses nuages qui voyageaient, allaient où bon leur semblait ; il admirait cette once de liberté, cette beauté fascinante. Un paquet de chips se glissa dans son champ de vision et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres ; il s'appuya doucement sur la paume de sa main et attrapa deux chips, les fourrant dans sa bouche. Il aimait ses instants qu'ils passaient ensemble, assis dans cette clairière sur le domaine Nara ; où rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Bientôt, ils entameraient leurs dixième années et dieu qu'il trouvait ça galère ; il n'était pas pressé de prendre de l'âge, par rapport aux autres enfants, il se rendait compte qu'un tas de responsabilités accompagnerait la liberté de la vie d'adulte. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et son dos se heurta à l'herbe fraîche.

_« tu sais, Shikamaru, je pense que tu réfléchis trop » souffla le rouquin, amusé_  
_« je suis tout à fait d'accord, avec toi ; mon cerveau ne s'arrête jamais »_

Et sa mère lui répétait constamment qu'il tenait ça de son paternel ; cette fichue capacité à mettre des trucs en place dans son esprit, à n'importe quelle heure. Parfois, il lui arrivait de faire des nuits blanches, juste à cause du travail que faisait son cerveau. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

_« Shikamaru ? » appela Chôji_  
_« ouais ? »_  
_« elle te manque ? »_  
_« de qui tu parles ? »_  
_« tu sais de qui je parle »_

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tourna le dos au rouquin, tentant de prendre une position confortable dans l'herbe, malgré la dureté du sol ; parfois, il trouvait que le rouquin parlait trop, parfois il trouvait un certain apaisement dans le son de sa voix. Il haussa simplement les épaules, en guise de réponse.

_« elle me manque » avoua le rouquin_  
_« pourquoi tu me dis ça, Chôji ? »_  
_« parce qu'elle est constamment toute seule ; les autres l'ont abandonnés »_  
_« ce n'est pas mon problème, ça »_  
_« mais c'est notre amie, Shikamaru »_

Le brun fit volte-face et se mit en position assise, un éclair colérique dans ses prunelles brunes ; qu'est-ce que le rouquin attendait de lui ? Qu'il pardonne ses fautes ? Ce n'était pas un amusement, ce n'était pas un jeu ; comment pourrait-il passer au-dessus de toutes ces fois où elle n'avait pas défendu le roux ? Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils portaient des couches, fût un temps où il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de la défendre, elle ; maintenant, il se contentait de prendre la défense de jeune Akimichi et ça lui suffisait amplement.

_« ce n'est pas mon amie, c'est une connaissance ; moins je suis avec elle, mieux je me porte »_  
_« ne dis pas de bêtises, je sais très bien qu'elle te manque »_  
_« putain, mais ouvres les yeux Chôji ; qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? que je lui pardonne ? jamais ; qu'elle nous lâche pour une bande d'idiots, ok, mais qu'elle ne dise rien chaque fois qu'ils te disaient des trucs horribles, pas ok »_  
_« tu sais bien que c'est compliqué, ça ; à sa place, tu serais intervenu ? »_  
_« bien-sûr ; non, en fait, à sa place, je ne serais pas parti tout court parce que je préfère de loin ne t'avoir que toi en ami que les avoir eux, dans mon existence »_

Une teinte rose se glissa sur les joues du brun ; plus ils s'étalaient sur ce sujet, plus il se sentait énervé. Il en voulait terriblement à la blonde, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de lui pardonner un jour ; comment pourrait-il ?

_« elle est toute seule, Shikamaru » souffla tristement le rouquin_  
_« et alors ? » lâcha le brun, dans un murmure « ce n'est pas mon problème »_  
_« est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je coupais mon temps avec toi en deux ? »_  
_« pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »_

Il se heurta au regard de Chôji ; et avant même qu'il eût dit quoi que ce soit, il comprit.

_« j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi et avec elle ; mais comme tu ne veux pas, je suis obligé de faire comme ça » expliqua le rouquin_

Il fit taire ce petit pincement au cœur et s'empressa de prendre un air impassible, cet air qui traînait constamment sur son visage enfantin et haussa les épaules ; il fit volte-face et s'allongea dans l'herbe, offrant la vue de son dos à son ami. Bien qu'il ne montrait rien, ça le blessait ; il s'était battu, il avait essuyé les coups silencieusement et elle n'avait rien fait. Pourtant, elle parvenait quand même à s'attirer la générosité du rouquin ; ils avaient grandit ensemble, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se devait de faire des efforts. Sûrement qu'il aurait préféré de large ne jamais faire la rencontre cette fille ; mais le pire était qu'il se détestait pour avoir de telles pensées parce qu'au fond, elle lui manquait, cette idiote.

**_7 juin 1996 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

_« je suis amoureuse de toi, Sasuke » entendit - il « sors avec moi »_

Les sourcils froncés, il déposa avec délicatesse ses iris brunes sur la scène qui se jouait, à quelques mètres de lui ; il vit le jeune Uchiha, haut comme trois pommes, tourner les talons, sans un mot. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de décliner ses sentiments ou cette fleur qu'elle lui tendait, les mains tremblantes ; il s'en allait, simplement.  
Caché dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, une sucette coincée entre les lèvres et un sac plastique dans la main gauche, il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où lui émanait cette colère qui vibrait dans ses tripes mais lorsqu'une larme glissa sur la joue de la petite fille, il s'élança dans la rue, lâchant brusquement son sac au sol ; dans un geste habile, il se jeta sur le petit garçon. Ses petits poings cognaient contre le visage de l'Uchiha, mais il s'en fichait.

_« tu te prends pour qui, sérieux ; essaie au moins d'être respectueux envers elle et de répondre » grogna - t - il « tu ne mérites pas ses larmes, enfoiré »_

S'en était si étrange, cette force qui émanait soudainement de lui ; le brun, sous lui, était connu pour son génie, pour le fait d'être le plus doué de tous et normalement, il aurait dû être capable de repousser le Nara. Mais les coups pleuvaient et il tentait tant bien que mal de protéger son visage, avec ses bras.

Deux bras puissants le tirèrent en arrière, à quelques pas de sa victime qui se relevait, le nez en sang ; pendant un court instant, les prunelles brunes du garçon fixèrent ces quelques gouttes de sang qui s'écrasait sur l'asphalte du trottoir. Que lui prenait-il ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, plutôt du genre à fuir les ennuis ; il se heurta à un torse dur et fronça les sourcils. Un inconnu le tenait fermement contre lui, une lueur réprobatrice dans les yeux ; il détourna le regard, un soupir agacé étouffé entre ses lèvres, pourquoi les adultes se sentaient constamment obligés d'intervenir ? L'Uchiha prit la fuite, sans un mot et l'adulte contourna le brun, attrapant son visage entre ses grandes mains.

_« qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? » grogna - t - il _  
_« ne me touchez pas » s'exclama l'enfant_

Shikamaru repoussa tant bien que mal les mains de cet homme et fit un pas en arrière, son dos se heurta à la silhouette frêle de la douce Yamanaka et inconsciemment, sa main trouva la sienne ; cette soudaine chaleur lui arrachant un certain apaisement. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme et refusait que quelque chose arrive à la petite fille.

_« je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, tu sais » souffla l'adulte_

Dans un élan maladroit, le grand brun tenta de faire quelques pas en avant, les mains dans les poches, un tube de nicotine coincé entre les lèvres ; dès qu'il fut assez près, le pied de Shikamaru tapa brutalement contre son tibia et il étouffa un gémissement souffrant entre ses lèvres. L'instant d'après, les deux enfants disparaissaient au détour d'une rue ; une main délicate se posa sur son épaule et ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent silencieusement aux iris d'un beau pourpre d'une demoiselle.

_« qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? tu as oublié que nous sommes censés rejoindre les autres, au restaurant dans cinq minutes, Asuma ? » lança - t - elle _

Le dit Asuma se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, quelques légères rougeurs au coin des joues.

_« rien de très important, allons-y Kurenaï » lâcha le brun_

Une pointe de courage dans les entrailles, il attrapa délicatement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et esquissa un sourire, la tirant à sa suite dans les rues du village caché de la Feuille. Quelque chose lui hurlait qu'il reverrait ce garçon, très vite ; quelque chose lui hurlait qu'il aurait un rôle très important dans sa petite existence de shinobi.

A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et tenta maladroitement de prendre une inspiration ; ils avaient prit la fuite et n'avaient cessés de courir pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient les ramèneraient au domaine Nara ; quelques gouttes de pluies s'écrasèrent sur ses vêtements bruns, sur l'asphalte et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. La main d'Ino traînait toujours dans la sienne et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il lâcha sa prise à la hâte ; grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensibles entre ses lèvres, une petite teinte rose sur les joues.

_« merci » entendit - il _

Un sourcil arqué, il posa son regard brun dans les prunelles bleutés de la demoiselle ; ses larmes ne coulaient plus et il fit taire cette petite voix qui lui disait que c'était bien mieux ainsi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait qu'elle fonds en larmes. Il essuya maladroitement ses phalanges légèrement couvertes d'un liquide écarlate sur le tissu de son pantalon et passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches brunes.

_« ne me remercies pas » lâcha - t - il _

La façade de la demeure des Yamanaka traînait dans un coin de la rue et il la pointa du doigt.

_« retournes chez toi, ok ? » souffla le brun_

Elle acquiesça simplement et fit volte-face ; sûrement qu'il lui en voulait toujours, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait prit sa défense aujourd'hui qu'il lui pardonnait son comportement. D'un revers de manche maladroit, elle chassa les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et s'avança doucement, dans la rue.  
Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres du brun, alors qu'il observait son dos disparaître toujours un peu plus, au fil des secondes ; il fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

_« eh, Ino » appela - t - il _  
_« oui ? » dit - elle en faisant immédiatement volte-face_  
_« à demain » souffla - t - il _

Et avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il s'engouffra dans la demeure de son clan.

**_4 mars 1999 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Une douce brise soufflait dans la clairière, amenant le parfum de la dernière pluie ; il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et son regard se perdit dans les nuages d'un beau blanc, qui vagabondaient dans le ciel. Son dos reposait confortablement dans l'herbe fraîche et ses bras lui servaient de coussin ; le silence qui régnait lui fit un bien fou et il esquissa un sourire, fermant les yeux. Cette fascination qu'il avait pour la nature et l'atlas lui prenait vraiment tout son temps ; un poids s'écrasa délicatement sur son abdomen et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un parfum vanillé se glissa à ses narines et il n'eût aucun mal à comprendre de qui il s'agissait ; surtout lorsque la seconde qui suivit, fut rythmé par le son désagréable d'un emballage en plastique. Il entrouvrit les yeux et son regard se confronta aux silhouettes de ses deux meilleurs amis ; Chôji reposait tranquillement de tout son long dans l'herbe, près de lui, croquant généreusement dans son paquet de chips alors qu'Ino tentait de prendre une position confortable, se servant de l'abdomen du brun comme d'un coussin. Il n'aimait pas les filles mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, il ne disait rien ; ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils portaient respectivement des couches, sûrement que ça faisait d'elle, une exception. Puis, dans tous les cas, il ne la voyait sûrement pas comme une fille.

_« qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda - t - il, en tombant sur le regard attristé du rouquin_  
_« c'est demain » souffla le garçon, en fourrant une chips dans sa bouche_  
_« demain ? » répéta le brun, en prenant appui sur ses coudes_

Le rouquin acquiesça, sans lui offrir d'autres détails et il tourna la tête vers la tignasse blonde ; elle baissa les yeux, cette pointe de tristesse dans les prunelles, elle aussi.

_« qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demain ? » souffla le brun, les sourcils froncés_  
_« la composition des équipes, Shikamaru » lâcha Chôji_  
_« oh »_

L'académie touchait à sa fin et demain, demain ils seraient peut-être séparés ; demain ils se retrouveraient dans une équipe et il se rendit compte que ça lui faisait mal de se dire qu'il ne verrait plus leurs bouilles tous les jours à partir de demain, si ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et l'arrière de son crâne se heurta à l'herbe ; il n'appréciait pas spécialement les autres adolescents de sa génération, comment ferait-il si il se retrouvait séparé de ces deux-là? Une main délicate attrapa la sienne et il plongea son regard brun dans les prunelles bleutés de la jeune fille ; elle lui adressa un petit sourire et s'empressa de prendre la main du rouquin. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent ; un de ces instants où ils tentaient maladroitement de se faire passer quelques émotions.

_« faisons nous une promesse, d'accord ? » souffla la jeune fille_  
_« une promesse ? » répéta le rouquin_  
_« oui, faisons nous la promesse que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, nous serons toujours amis, tous les trois ; parce que si demain, nous sommes séparés, je vous promets que je serais capable de planter mon équipe en plein milieu d'une mission si vous étiez en danger »_

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et Chôji, dans un élan délicat, lui ébouriffa les cheveux ; ravi de cette constatation. Fût une époque où elle ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point, ils étaient importants pour elle mais là, personne ne lui enlèverait ses deux idiots. Ils étaient sa famille, et bien plus.

_« promis » souffla le brun, un petit sourire en coin_  
_« moi aussi, promis » s'exclama le rouquin_

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune fille et elle esquissa un sourire, s'installant de tout son long dans l'herbe, entre les deux garçons ; que ferait-elle sans eux ? Ses prunelles bleutés se perdirent un instant dans l'immensité du ciel et elle esquissa un sourire.

_« par contre, je ne promets pas de ne pas faire un scandale si je me retrouve dans une autre équipe que la vôtre » lâcha - t - elle _

Les rires de trois adolescents flottèrent dans l'air et elle se rendit compte, à cet instant, qu'elle ne changerait rien à son existence si elle le pouvait ; elle était bien là.

**_9 septembre 2000 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Le « tic - tac » incessant de l'horloge se heurtait aux murs ; une amère odeur de désinfectant flottait dans l'air et parfois, quelques gémissements de douleurs s'enflammaient au détour d'une pièce. Les mains tremblantes, il était là ; ses prunelles brunes se perdaient dans le néant du sol d'un beau blanc et il respirait difficilement. Il aurait aimé ne pas être là, ne pas ressentir cette pointe de douleur dans sa cage thoracique, ne pas avoir cette culpabilité qui rongeait ses entrailles ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, repoussant tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de fondre en larmes, il n'avait pas le droit ; pas maintenant, pas alors que son meilleur ami pouvait perdre la vie d'un moment à l'autre, par sa faute. Il aurait aimé être fort mais il ne l'était pas. Le sourire un peu idiot du rouquin se glissa dans son esprit et une larme roula sur sa joue, il la chassa d'un revers de manche maladroit et prit une inspiration ; ça faisait mal mais il s'en fichait.

Quelques bruits de pas effrénés se heurtèrent aux murs et dans un élan curieux, il releva son regard vers les deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient ; son regard brun se plongea un instant dans ses prunelles bleutés, il y avait une telle souffrance dans les iris de la jeune fille qu'il détourna le regard, durant la seconde qui suivit, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Et d'une certaine manière, ça l'avait brûlé.

_« dis, à quoi ça sert que tu te morfondes ? » souffla une jeune fille, assise en face de lui « les missions exigent des sacrifices, non ? et tu as reçu un entraînement psychologique »_

Ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent un instant au vert émeraude qui perlaient dans les iris de la demoiselle ; elle lui avait sauvé la vie, quelques heures en arrière. Peut-être que, sans elle, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ; peut-être que ça aurait dû se passer ainsi. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_« l'entraînement et la pratique, c'est différent ; je sais ce que c'est qu'une mission, je pensais avoir compris ce qu'était le monde des ninjas mais.. » il prit une inspiration « c'était la première fois que j'étais responsable d'une équipe et j'ai compris une chose, je ne suis pas fais pour être un vrai shinobi »_  
_« oui, on ne dirait pas mais tu es fragile ; pourtant, il paraît que les hommes sont forts » lança - t - elle _  
_« cette fois, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire en tant que chef d'équipe, ça a été de faire confiance aux autres ; j'ai été beaucoup trop naïf, je n'avais pas la force requise, tout est ma faute »_  
_« tu as eu peur d'y rester, pas vrai ? »_

Il était là, il tentait maladroitement de faire taire ses tremblements ; et elle avait raison. Les adultes disaient de lui qu'il était futé, qu'il était intelligent, qu'il était capable de grandes choses mais bon dieu, ce n'était pas vrai ; il n'était qu'un adolescent, qui rêvait d'être sous les nuages, dans une belle clairière. Dans un élan lent, il se mit sur ses deux pieds et fit volte-face ; les mains dans les poches. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit ; lâche était le bon moment pour définir sa personne. Ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent au sol d'un beau blanc, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de plonger son regard dans les iris bleutés de sa meilleure amie ou dans les billes ébène de son paternel. Son coude frôla une demi-seconde la main délicate de sa coéquipière mais sa main se referma dans la vide ; il n'avait pas envie, pas maintenant.

_« Shikamaru » entendit - il _

La voix rauque de son paternel se heurta aux murs et il stoppa le mouvement.

_« dis-moi, quand une fille te dit des choses dures à entendre, tu prends la fuite ? » demanda le chef du clan Nara, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard dur_

_« je n'aime pas les histoires, et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une dispute avec qui ce que soit, pour rien, je ne suis pas une femme, tu sais » répliqua l'adolescent_  
_« mais tu n'es pas un homme non plus » lâcha son paternel « en fait, tu es un lâche »_

Ce mot entre les lèvres de son père lui arracha un léger sursaut, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler ; il était là, planté au milieu du corridor et il sentait leurs regards sur son dos.

_« même si tu ne continues pas dans la voie des shinobis, les missions ne s'arrêteront pas, quelqu'un te remplacera et tes compagnons continueront à partir en mission » continua l'adulte « mais sous les ordres d'un autre chef et si ça se trouve, ils mourront sous ses commandements là, alors qu'ils auraient peut-être pu survivre si ils étaient restés sous tes ordres. si tu tires des leçons de ce qui s'est passé, se sera une bonne expérience, tu pourrais t'améliorer lors de tes prochaines missions, si tes compagnons sont si précieux pour toi, au lieu de penser à prendre la fuite, fixe toi comme objectif de devenir plus compétent dans leurs propres intérêts, c'est ce qu'on attends d'un compagnon sur lequel on peut compter, non, espèce de lâche ? »_

Le silence succéda au son de la voix de son paternel et ses prunelles brunes fixèrent un point imaginaire sur le sol ; au fond, il le savait, son père avait raison. Ses camarades continueraient de prendre des missions, ils continueraient de frôler la mort ; un tremblement le prit et cette fois, il ne chercha pas à le camoufler.

La lumière écarlate au dessus de la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'opération s'effaça et un cliquetis résonna dans le corridor ; Tsunade se tira de la pièce, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_« je crois que cette fois, tout ira bien » s'exclama - t - elle « l'antidote est finalement parvenu là où échouaient les médicaments, il a stoppé la destruction des cellules, merci pour ton aide, Shikaku ; le manuel du clan Nara m'a énormément aidé, j'imagine la quantité de travail que ce traité représente pour ta lignée, cela démontre bien l'importance de la recherche »_

Un bruit de pas effrénés brisa la voix du Hokage et une tignasse brune se glissa près des adultes, à bout de souffle.

_« Tsunade » s'exclama - t - elle « Neji Hyuuga est hors de danger et j'ai une autre nouvelle, Kakashi Hatake et Naruto Uzumaki viennent de revenir, à l'instant ; Naruto a été grièvement blessé au cours de son combat mais heureusement, sa vie n'est plus en danger »_  
_« ils ne sont que deux » souffla Tsunade, un sourire fané sur les lèvres « Shikamaru, je crois que la mission a échoué, cependant tout le monde est en vie, c'est ce qui est le plus important »_

Les informations montèrent lentement ; venait-elle vraiment de dire qu'ils étaient tous sains et saufs ? Qu'il entendrait bientôt le son insupportable des paquets de chips de son meilleur ami ? Bien qu'il avait tenté d'être fort, les larmes s'échappèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues ; dans un élan rassuré, ses genoux se heurtèrent brutalement au sol froid et il fondit en larmes, ses sanglots résonnant dans la pièce.

**_11 septembre 2000 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu _**

Un silence apaisant se heurtait aux murs de la demeure traditionnelle japonaise, d'un pas léger, il remonta le corridor ; ses prunelles brunes s'accrochaient aux imperfections de la maison, aux photographies au ton plein de bonheur, à cet endroit où il se voyait, à peine âgé de quatre ans, prendre ses jambes à son cou alors que son père le pourchassait pour une tendre séance de chatouilles ; ce sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres enfantines, où était-il passé ? Il se glissa dans l'embrasure d'une porte et porta son regard ébène sur ses parents, sur le perron ; la tête de son paternel reposait doucement sur les cuisses de sa mère, qui pliait quelques linges propres. Sûrement que cette image lui manquerait terriblement, une fois qu'il ne la verrait plus tous les jours. Dans un élan de courage, il s'avança et se hissa près de sa mère, déposant sa tête sur la cuisse libre de sa mère ; elle lui jeta un regard surpris, peu habitué aux élans tendres de son fils adolescent mais il l'ignora, fermant les yeux, un court instant. Les doigts fins de Yoshino se glissèrent dans sa chevelure brune et un petit soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres ; ces moments avec sa mère lui manquaient, il aurait aimé être un petit garçon, encore et encore, ne jamais prendre de l'âge.

_« j'ai pris une décision » souffla - t - il, dans un élan de courage _

Le bruit étouffé que son père fit lui annonça qu'il s'était relevé ; alors il fit de même, s'installant en tailleur sur le bois du perron. Ses iris brunes se perdirent un instant dans les brins d'herbes, dans les arbres qui faisaient la beauté du domaine Nara ; cet endroit où un tas de cerfs résidaient, des cerfs qui l'avaient accompagnés tout au long de son existence. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_« il y a cette fille » commença - t - il « Temari, la princesse de Suna »_  
_« c'est une gentille fille » lança joyeusement sa mère_  
_« nous avons eu une longue discussion et j'ai pris la décision de la suivre au village caché du Sable »_

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de sa mère et il tourna la tête vers elle, se heurtant à cette lueur dans ses yeux ; cette fichue lueur qu'elle avait au fond de ses prunelles chaque fois que son père partait en mission, chaque fois qu'elle ne savait pas exactement quand il reviendrait et si il reviendrait. Une pointe de culpabilité se glissa dans ses entrailles et il étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres ; il ne voulait pas lui faire mal mais sa décision était prise.

_« la mission dans le but de récupérer Sasuke Uchiha m'a ouvert les yeux ; je ne suis pas fais pour un shinobi, pas encore du moins et à Suna, j'apprendrais » expliqua - t - il « j'ai l'intention de suivre un long entraînement et je reviendrais maman, c'est une promesse ; je reviendrais plus fort, plus doué »_

Ses prunelles se perdirent de nouveau dans les arbres.

_« je pars dans trois mois, je suis désolé ; j'espère malgré tout vous rendre fier, un jour »_

Il s'appuya sur la paume de sa main et se releva maladroitement ; il n'avait pas le courage de se heurter aux regards de ses parents, sûrement qu'il le trouvait pathétique, à cet instant. La poigne forte de son père l'attrapa par le poignet et il baissa les yeux ; dans un geste lent, il se heurta au torse de son paternel, plus que surpris. Les bras de sa mère se mêlèrent à l'étreinte et elle glissa un doux baiser sur son front.

_« Shikamaru, nous sommes déjà fiers de toi, n'en doutes pas » souffla la voix rauque de son père_  
_« tu es notre petit prince et même dans vingt ans, tu le sera toujours » ajouta sa mère_

Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, profitant un instant de l'étreinte qu'ils lui offraient ; ils n'étaient pas réellement doué avec les démonstrations d'affections dans cette famille mais là, il se sentait bien. Il était à sa place et il se fit la promesse silencieuse de revenir ; d'être à la hauteur de Yoshino et Shikaku Nara.

**_24 décembre 2000 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu _**

Une bonne ambiance régnait à chaque coin de rue et ça lui arracha un sourire ; il réajusta correctement la bandoulière de son sac et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Cet endroit lui manquerait terriblement ; une main délicate se heurta à son épaule et il se confronta aux prunelles émeraude de la princesse de Suna. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et ils marchèrent, ensemble, dans ses rues qu'il avait connu tout au long de son existence ; ce restaurant de râmen où Naruto mangeait constamment, cette ruelle où il s'était placé entre un tas d'enfants idiots et Chôji, cette bibliothèque où il aimait perdre son temps, la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka. Tant de souvenirs qui lui mettait du baume au cœur. La façade des portes du village caché de la Feuille se glissèrent dans son champ de vision et quelques silhouettes se dessinèrent lentement, au fur et à mesure de ses pas ; son paternel se tenait là, les bras croisés sur son torse, une pointe de fierté dans les prunelles. Son petit garçon grandissait.

A peine fût-il près des portes que le corps de sa mère se heurtait au sien, le tirant dans une étreinte interminable sous l'œil attendri de Shikaku ; sûrement qu'un autre jour, il l'aurait repoussé à cause du monde mais il passa tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans le tissu qu'elle portait. Il avait toujours trouvé un certain réconfort dans son odeur, surtout enfant lorsqu'il se persuadait qu'un tas de monstres vivaient sous son lit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au souvenir de cette époque et il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de sa mère.

_« tout se passera bien, maman » souffla - t - il « je reviendrais vite et puis, je t'enverrais un tas de lettres avec des photos »_  
_« tu me manques déjà » lâcha - t - elle dans un reniflement indiscret _

Dans un élan maladroit, il se tira de son étreinte et chassa ses larmes qui coulaient sur le visage si tendre de sa mère ; il n'aimait pas cette lueur dans ses yeux mais à cet instant, il sentait que c'était la seule solution. Ses prunelles brunes se heurtèrent au sourire sur les lèvres de son paternel et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, nerveusement.

_« merci pour tout » souffla l'adolescent « je-.. »_  
_« n'oublie jamais que tu es mon fils, Shikamaru » lâcha l'adulte « ne me remercies pas, je donnerais ma vie pour toi ; c'est ça, être un parent, tu comprendras un jour »_

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du petit brun et il acquiesça ; la main de son paternel ébouriffa ses cheveux et il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Chôji tentait tant bien que mal de faire taire ses larmes et Ino, elle regardait ailleurs, les sourcils froncés ; sûrement qu'elle lui en voulait, ils s'étaient disputés lorsqu'elle avait apprit son départ. Elle ne comprenait pas son choix et ne comprendrait sûrement jamais mais elle était comme ça, Ino ; c'est tout. Dans un élan de courage, préférant ne pas fondre en larmes devant ses camarades, il se heurta au corps quelque peu enrobé de son meilleur ami et passa ses bras autour de lui ; il avait besoin de cette étreinte, la dernière avant un long moment. Les mains du rouquin se posèrent délicatement dans son dos et il esquissa un sourire.

_« fais attention à toi, d'accord ? » souffla le brun, les larmes aux yeux « ne laisses personne te dire de méchantes choses, tu es Chôji Akimichi ; tu es la meilleure personne de ce fichu village, tu es bien plus que ses mots qu'ils ne cessent de te balancer au visage, tu es toi et ça, c'est mieux que tout »_  
_« qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes » lâcha le rouquin_

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues rondelettes de l'adolescent et Shikamaru colla son front à celui du garçon, doucement ; ils avaient toujours eu ce fil rouge qui les liait, deux frères qui s'étaient trouvés.

_« je suis là, et ce n'est pas parce que je serais à des kilomètres de toi, dans un autre pays, que je t'oublierais ; tu es mon meilleur ami, Chôji » _  
_« fais attention à toi, toi aussi ; reviens en un seul morceau, s'il te plaît » souffla le rouquin_

Il acquiesça vivement et fit un pas en arrière ; qui aurait crû que se serait si dur de quitter ses amis ? Les larmes du rouquin coulaient encore sur ses joues et il ne cherchait même pas à les camoufler ; ça lui faisait mal d'être séparé de ce garçon. Ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent au visage fermé de la blonde et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; il fit quelques pas vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Elle fuyait son regard.

_« je te dis au revoir, Ino ; fais attention à toi, d'accord ? » souffla - t - il _

Et il fit volte-face ; il comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille. Sûrement que dans une situation inverse, il aurait été blessé. Un corps se heurta brutalement dans son dos et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre ; ses joues se teintèrent de quelques nuances roses et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Vraiment, les filles c'était carrément galère. Un parfum vanillé se glissa jusqu'à son visage et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit les larmes de la jeune fille, dans son dos.

_« Ino.. » lâcha - t - il dans un murmure désolé_  
_« je te déteste » souffla - t - elle « mais reviens vite, s'il te plaît »_

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et il acquiesça, alors qu'elle s'éloignait ; et sans un mot de plus, il emboîta le pas à la princesse de Suna. Le vent l'emportait loin de ses camarades, de sa famille ; il jeta un dernier regard en arrière et disparut entre les arbres. Il reviendrait, c'était une promesse.

**_20 septembre 2002 - village caché du Sable, pays du Vent_**

Dans un bond agile, il esquiva sans une once de difficulté la rafale de vent qui tentait de l'atteindre et esquissa un sourire ; il essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient au coin de son front et lia ses mains.

_« kageyose, invocation des ombres » s'exclama - t - il _

Un tas d'ombres s'échappèrent de la sienne et s'empressèrent de bloquer son adversaire, qui lâcha un juron indiscret ; ses ombres virevoltaient sur le sol, au gré du vent, ça donnait presque un air artistique à la scène. Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres et il sauta sur ses deux pieds, s'avançant, les mains dans les poches ; elle était là, prise dans ses ombres et cette lueur colérique dans ses prunelles émeraude ne firent qu'agrandir son sourire.

_« relâche-moi, Shikamaru » grogna - t - elle _

Il pouffa de rire au ton énerve de sa voix et acquiesça ; les ombres retournèrent lentement à ses pieds et se mêlèrent à la sienne. La jeune femme épousseta ses vêtements et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine ; elle se souvenait très bien de leurs premiers entraînement, il était là, presque tremblant et incapable d'être à la hauteur. Un enfant mit au poste de shinobi trop tôt mais là, elle avait en face d'elle un jeune homme, doué ; elle esquissa un sourire et attrapa une bouteille d'eau, qui traînait près de ses affaires. Elle la jeta en l'air et ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'une ombre la rattrapa ; son côté flemmard ne disparaîtrait sûrement jamais. Le brun récupéra la bouteille d'eau et la porta à ses lèvres, essuyant une énième fois les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front ; une chaleur désertique s'acharnait sur le village caché du Sable.

_« comment tu te sens ? » demanda la jeune femme, portant une bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres_  
_« bah bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » souffla - t - il _

Cet entraînement l'avait épuisé ; il attrapa les pans de son tee-shirt et les tira vers le haut, le tissu émit un petit son étouffé en s'écrasant sur le sol. Les iris émeraude de la jeune femme se perdirent un instant sur le corps du brun ; il avait grandit, il était devenu un jeune homme séduisant, qui l'aurait crû ? Quelques rougeurs glissèrent sur ses joues et elle détourna le regard, il n'avait rien remarqué.

_« dans deux jours, tu seras de retour dans ton village natal » rappela - t - elle « ça ne te fait rien ? »_  
_« j'ai hâte de voir mes parents et mes meilleurs amis » lâcha - t - il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres_  
_« peut-être qu'ils ne te reconnaîtront même pas » souffla la blonde_

Un sourcil arqué, il posa son regard brun sur son propre corps ; bien-sûr, sûrement qu'il avait grandit mais il ne pouvait pas avoir tant changé en trois ans. Il se heurta au regard amusé de la jeune femme et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle s'avança doucement et glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue légèrement rugueuse.

_« ta mère risque de faire une crise cardiaque si tu débarques avec de la barbe » _  
_« tu n'as pas tort, faut que je me rase » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « je rentre, tu viens me dire au revoir ce soir, aux portes, hein ? »_  
_« bien - sûr, ne paniques pas »_

Il acquiesça vivement et récupéra ses affaires sur le sol, tournant au détour d'une ruelle ; elle observa silencieusement le dos du garçon disparaître. Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais cet idiot lui manquerait ; le village caché du Sable était si froid, parfois, que la présence de ce garçon lui avait mit du baume au cœur.

**_22 septembre 2002 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu _**

Son poing s'écrasa maladroitement contre le bois de la porte et il prit une inspiration ; s'en était si étrange, la façon dont son cœur battait terriblement vite dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il allait prendre la fuite, d'une seconde à l'autre ; un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un bruit de pas résonna derrière la porte. Un petit tremblement le prit, peut-être que Temari n'avait pas tort, peut-être qu'ils ne le reconnaîtraient pas ; soudainement angoissé, il fit volte-face, prêt à prendre la fuite mais la porte céda à un visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ses prunelles brunes se heurtèrent un instant à ses deux cicatrices qui barraient le visage viril de son père et il ne dit rien, aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche ; trois longues années s'étaient envolés et bordel ce que ce visage lui avait manqué.

_« Shikamaru » souffla le chef du clan Nara_

Un sourire maladroit, presque gêné, se glissa sur les lèvres du grand brun et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, nerveusement ; sûrement qu'il aurait dû prévenir ses parents de son retour mais il avait eu cette idée folle de faire la surprise.

_« salut papa » lâcha l'adolescent, dans une inspiration_

Shikaku se tenait là, dans l'embrasure et ses prunelles brunes vagabondaient silencieusement sur la silhouette de son fils ; trois ans, qu'il n'avait pas croisé ce regard qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin, à cet instant. Le petit garçon qu'il avait laissé s'en aller avait cédé sa place à un jeune homme ; il prit une inspiration et tira son fils dans une étreinte maladroite. Sans un mot, les bras de Shikamaru se glissèrent autour du torse imposant de son paternel et il esquissa un sourire ; ce parfum de santal lui avait manqué. Une tignasse brune se glissa à l'arrière du grand shinobi.

_« Shikaku, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? » entendirent-ils « la vaisselle ne se fera pas toute seule »_

Le grand brun se détacha de l'étreinte de sa progéniture et esquissa un sourire vers son épouse ; le regard brun de Yoshino effleura le visage de l'adolescent et elle émit un temps d'arrêt. Les bras ballants, toute once de colère disparut de son visage ; elle était là, presque tremblante, depuis combien de temps attendait-elle cet instant ? Cet instant où son petit garçon passerait de nouveau le pas de la porte ? Sans un mot, elle s'élança en avant et dans un geste habile, il parvint à ne pas perdre l'équilibre ; les larmes de sa mère s'écrasèrent sur son torse et il esquissa un sourire. Lorsqu'il était partit pour le village caché du Sable, il était bien plus petit que ses parents ; pourtant, là, il possédait quelques centimètres de plus que sa mère. Elle le serrait maladroitement dans ses bras et il s'empressa de déposer un tas de baisers sur ses joues ; bien trop heureux à cet instant.

Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et déposa ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre ; rien n'avait changé, bien qu'il remarqua sans mal que sa mère venait faire le ménage, souvent. Cette constatation le fit sourire et il s'extirpa de la pièce ; il descendit les escaliers et trouva ses parents, dans la cuisine. Sa mère traînait derrière les fourneaux et son père souriait comme un idiot, en observant son épouse ; le brun fourra ses mains dans ses poches et esquissa un sourire.

_« attention papa, tu baves » lança - t - il, joyeusement _

L'effet fut immédiat ; sa mère fit volte-face et disputa son époux, d'un regard. Shikaku détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rouges et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, cette femme ne changerait jamais. Shikamaru tira une chaise et s'installa, à la table ; ça lui faisait étrange d'être là mais qu'est-ce que c'était plaisant.

_« ne t'attardes pas trop, nous sortons, toi et moi » souffla son paternel « d'autres personnes attendaient patiemment ton retour et bien que je semble être quelqu'un d'égoïste selon mon épouse, je n'aimerais pas les faire attendre »_

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent et il acquiesça, vivement alors que sa mère faisait volte-face, encore une fois, pointant une louche menaçante vers son époux ; ça lui faisait du bien, de voir que rien n'avait changé. Parce qu'il avait été effrayé à l'idée de revenir et de se heurter à une réalité différente.

La porte claqua derrière leurs deux silhouettes et il esquissa un sourire, en entendant la voix de sa mère ; bien qu'elle était dans la demeure et eux, dans la rue, elle disputait son époux pour son manque de délicatesse. Shikaku se gratta l'arrière du crâne, lâchant un « galère » ; dieu qu'il l'aimait mais dieu qu'elle allait le tuer, à force. Les mains dans les poches, le grand brun se tirait dans les rues de ce village ; un petit sourire en coin des lèvres. Des tas de souvenirs remontaient, parfois même des trucs qu'il avait oublié et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec la façade d'une boulangerie ; la pancarte annonçait fièrement « Pâtisseries Akimichi ». Son regard brun se heurta un court instant aux prunelles ébène de son paternel et il passa le pas de la porte ; une bonne odeur de gourmandise traînait dans l'air et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la femme, derrière la caisse. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres, les yeux légèrement embués.

_« oh bordel » s'exclama - t - elle « Chôza, Chôji ; vite, venez »_

Une minute plus tard, les concernés débarquèrent paniqués dans la boulangerie ; à bout de souffle. Cette scène arracha un sourire au brun. La main de l'épouse Akimichi claqua brutalement contre le dos de Chôza et elle pointa du doigt les deux bruns ; puis, le paternel aux mèches pourpres s'empressa de secouer son fils. Lorsque les prunelles de Chôji se heurtèrent aux siennes, ce fût comme si l'univers s'arrêtait de tourner soudainement ; les deux garçons restèrent un instant, debout, s'observant l'un l'autre. Shikamaru avait laissé derrière lui, un petit garçon rondelet ; il retrouvait un jeune homme, rondelet mais fort, il lui semblait presque qu'il avait prit de l'assurance et cette pensée le rendit fier. Dans un pas lent, le rouquin s'approcha du brun et le tira dans une étreinte.

_« oh bordel » souffla le rouquin « tu es revenu »_  
_« je te l'avais dis, je reviendrais toujours » _

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du rouquin et il chassa tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières ; il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son camarade.

_« elle est au courant ? » demanda - t - il _  
_« si tu parles bien d'Ino, pas encore » répondit Shikaku, les mains dans les poches_

Il acquiesça vivement et tira le brun dans une deuxième étreinte ; ça lui avait manqué, cette aura qu'il dégageait.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent l'établissement à contre-cœur ; mais lorsque la façade de la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka se glissa dans son champ de vision, il en oublia bien vite sa déception et déglutit. Ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes au fond, elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait ; peut-être était-ce toujours le cas. D'un pas lourd, il s'engouffra dans la boutique ; Shikaku resta à l'extérieur, adossé à un mur. Ses prunelles brunes vagabondèrent un court instant sur toutes ces couleurs, sur ces fleurs qui traînaient un peu partout ; personne ne semblait être présent alors aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il tenta de prendre la fuite.

_« ohayo, bienvenue à la boutique Yamanaka » entendit-il « en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »_

Le son de sa voix lui arracha un frisson et il tenta de camoufler son visage derrière quelques fleurs ; les yeux plissés, elle s'accouda au comptoir et arqua un sourcil. Ce client lui semblait étrange.

_« monsieur ? » appela - t - elle _  
_« oui, oui ; euh.. » bégaya - t - il « je.. je regarde »_

La jeune femme se tira de derrière le comptoir et s'avança dans la pièce, cherchant à comprendre l'étrangeté du jeune homme ; dès qu'elle fut un peu trop près, le brun tenta de prendre la fuite mais s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, dans un bruit désagréable. Un gémissement souffrant s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle profita de la situation pour se jeter sur lui, s'installant sur son dos.

_« si vous pensiez pouvoir voler quelque chose ici, vous vous êtes trompés de boutique ; idiot » grogna - t - elle _

Et elle s'apprêtait à balancer son poing brutalement dans le crâne du brun mais il la repoussa, tant bien que mal.

_« attends, c'est moi, Ino » s'exclama le brun_

Ces mots provoquèrent quelque chose en elle ; elle stoppa tout mouvement et posa ses mains sur ses lèvres. Le brun plaqua une main sur son nez, là où un fin filet de sang s'échappa et grogna ; quel idiot. Pourquoi avait-il accepté la proposition de son père ? Un énième grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et dans un élan de courage, il releva son regard brun vers elle ; ses prunelles ébène se heurtèrent silencieusement aux iris bleutés de la jeune femme et ce bleu dans ses yeux, lui coupa le souffle. Elle était là et bordel ce qu'elle était belle ; il n'y avait plus de petite fille, celle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui n'existait plus. Le corps de la jeune femme se heurta brutalement à son torse et il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, alors qu'elle fondait en larmes ; le fait qu'elle soit là, dans ses bras, le rassura.

**_25 décembre 2002 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Il était là, accoudé à la rambarde du balcon ; la chemise au teint sombre qu'il portait, collait parfaitement à son corps quelque peu athlétique et ses mèches brunes retombaient sur ses épaules. Fût un temps où elle avait vraiment crû qu'il ne reviendrait pas, les mois s'étaient envolés et il n'était pas revenu, elle avait perdue espoir ; jusqu'à ce jour, où il avait débarqué dans la boutique de fleurs de son clan. Elle avait simplement fondu en larmes dans ses bras ; elle avait crû le perdre, elle avait crû qu'il l'avait oublié. Une main délicate la tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et elle se confronta au regard brun de Yoshino ; quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, elle accepta les deux coupes de champagne qu'elle lui tendait et s'engouffra sur le balcon. Une légère brise lui arracha un frisson et elle s'adossa à la rambarde, glissant l'une des coups dans le champ de vision du brun ; il l'accepta, silencieusement et la porta à ses lèvres mais dès que le liquide toucha ses lèvres, il grimaça.

_« oh bordel, ce n'est pas bon » grogna - t - il _  
_« tu es encore un enfant » souffla - t - elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres _  
_« et je l'assume totalement, comment tu peux boire un truc pareil »_  
_« je suis habitué, à cause des fêtes qu'on organise souvent avec Sakura »_  
_« vous faites des fêtes, sérieux ? »_  
_« oui ; et la plupart du temps, toute notre génération vient, c'est assez drôle »_

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la blonde et il acquiesça ; il en avait raté des choses, au final. Naruto ne semblait plus si idiot qu'avant, Sakura avait prit de l'assurance, Hinata était devenu une jeune fille magnifique, Kiba avait développé un côté séducteur ; et lui, avait-il réellement changé ? Parfois, il avait l'impression que ses années d'absence avait mit un frein dans son rapport aux autres.  
La tête de la douce Yamanaka se heurta délicatement à son épaule et il esquissa un sourire ; par contre, ça n'avait fait que renforcé les liens qui l'unissait à Chôji et Ino, ça lui faisait terriblement plaisir. Elle glissa sa main sur son avant-bas et remercia la nuit noire qui cachait les rougeurs sur ses joues ; elle ne parvenait plus à le voir comme ce petit garçon qu'elle avait connu, comme ce frère qu'elle avait trouvé en lui, à une époque.

_« je pensais à un truc » souffla - t - elle, dans un élan de courage « peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir, toi et moi, demain ; il y a un film plutôt cool au cinéma, en ce moment »_  
_« demain ? » répéta - t - il « je ne peux pas, je dois voir Temari »_

Ce prénom entre ses lèvres arracha un pincement au cœur de la blonde ; elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte et fronça les sourcils.

_« tu retournes à Suna ? » lâcha - t - elle « vraiment ? »_  
_« non ; elle vient, elle passe le nouvel an chez moi, je pensais te l'avoir dit »_

Le grand brun porta de nouveau sa coupe à ses lèvres et grimaça, la déposant finalement à ses pieds ; quelle idée pour les adultes de boire un liquide si horrible au goût. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel noirci, des étoiles et de la lune.

_« tu ne m'as rien dit, pourquoi elle vient, encore ? » siffla la blonde_  
_« je te l'ai dis, elle passe le nouvel an chez moi, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? »_  
_« tu ne trouves pas que tu as passé assez de temps avec elle, peut-être »_

Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers elle ; il aurait dû se douter qu'elle lui en voulait encore pour son départ. Un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il haussa les épaules.

_« tu réagis comme une enfant, là » lâcha - t - il _  
_« vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda - t - elle _  
_« non, c'est une amie, c'est quoi le problème, putain ? »_

Une flamme colérique s'agitait dans ses prunelles brunes mais elle ne s'en alla pas, pour autant ; la jeune femme arqua un sourcil. Elle semblait si énervée à cet instant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

_« le problème c'est que tu es un idiot » grogna - t - elle _  
_« je n'ai rien fais, tu te fous de moi ? » souffla - t - il _

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque le liquide dans la coupe de la jeune femme se heurta à son visage, un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il sursauta légèrement lorsque le bruit de la porte qui claque l'arracha à l'instant. Pourquoi les filles étaient si galère ?

**_31 décembre 2002 / 1er janvier 2003 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Un rire cristallin se heurta aux murs, lui arrachant un pincement au cœur qu'il ne comprit pas ; son regard se perdit dans un coin de la pièce et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était là, riant aux blagues de ce brun et il détestait ça ; un claquement de doigt l'arracha à sa contemplation et il porta son regard brun sur la jolie blonde, près de lui. Temari avait cédé sa tenue de kunoichi contre une belle robe légère, d'un beau blanc et il fallait qu'il l'avoue, ça lui allait très bien ; lui-même s'était mit sur son trente-et-un, une séduisante chemise au teint sombre et un jean ébène. Tous les jeunes de sa génération traînaient dans la pièce ; ils s'amusaient, riaient, buvaient, sauf lui, du soda traînait au fond de son verre, il n'aimait vraiment pas le goût des boissons alcoolisés. Délicatement, elle passa ses doigts fins dans ses mèches brunes et elle esquissa un sourire, amusé.

_« tu ne changeras donc jamais de coiffure, Nara ? » souffla - t - elle _  
_« j'aime cette coiffure ; et ma mère dit que ça me rend très beau »_  
_« c'est ta mère, forcément qu'elle te trouve beau »_  
_« merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, je retiens »_

Le bout de ses doigts effleura sa joue rugueuse et il arqua un sourcil ; soudainement, elle était bien trop proche de lui. Il retint sa respiration, se perdant un court instant dans ses prunelles émeraude.

_« souris, je te trouve très beau, ce soir » lâcha - t - elle dans un murmure _

Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il haussa les épaules, déposant un chaste baiser au coin de sa joue ; ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, à vrai dire. Fût un temps où ils ne cessaient d'enchaîner les disputes, encore et encore, mais ils avaient prit de l'âge et partageaient des moments calmes. Ils jouaient parfois au shôji, tous les deux ou discutaient de tout et de rien.  
Un énième rire résonna, effaçant toute trace de bonne humeur dans son regard et il leva les yeux au ciel, portant son soda à ses lèvres ; il ressentait cette putain de colère dans ses entrailles et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il retint du mieux qu'il pu son gobelet entre ses mains, lorsqu'une tignasse blonde aux airs surexcités fonça dans son dos.

_« désolé, Shika' » s'exclama le grand blond « mais c'est le moment »_  
_« le moment, Naruto ? » répéta - t - il _  
_« oui, le décompte ; tout le monde dans le jardin »_

Son cri surexcité se heurta aux murs et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le jardin. Son regard se perdit un instant dans l'immensité du ciel, c'était son premier nouvel an au village caché de la Feuille depuis trois ans et bien qu'il aurait aimé être avec ses parents, sa mère l'avait mit à la porte. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses prunelles brunes se posèrent sur la jeune femme, qui tournait sur elle-même, à quelques pas de lui ; elle était belle, ses mèches blondes dansaient au gré du vent et cette légère robe qu'elle portait, épousait à la perfection ses formes. Il aurait pu se perdre dans cette contemplation, pour des décennies, si un grand brun n'avait pas posé une main au creux des reins de la demoiselle. Dans un élan colérique, il déposa son gobelet sur une table, qui traînait et s'approcha d'une démarche assurée, des deux personnes ; il repoussa brutalement le brun et attrapa la bras de la jeune femme, d'une poigne forte. Elle tenta de se défaire de sa prise mais il ne dit rien, ne fit rien ; il la tira à l'intérieur de la demeure et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils s'enfermèrent dans une chambre.

Plongé dans l'obscurité, la lune ronde éclairait quelque peu la pièce ; Ino massa douloureusement son poignet et fronça les sourcils, pourquoi diable était-il intervenu ? Il semblait si en colère à cet instant qu'un frisson la prit. Dans le jardin, les exclamations de joies de leurs camarades résonnaient ; ils commençaient le décompte.

_« dix » entendirent-ils_  
_« à quoi tu joues, Shikamaru ? » souffla - t - elle _  
_« neuf »_  
_« qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Saï ? »_  
_« huit »_  
_« c'est quoi le problème ? » grogna - t - elle _  
_« sept »_  
_« tu l'aimes ? » demanda - t - il _  
_« six »_  
_« peut-être bien »_  
_« cinq »_  
_« ce gars n'est pas fait pour toi »_  
_« quatre »_  
_« qu'est-ce que tu en sais, sérieux ? »_  
_« trois »_  
_« je le sais, putain »_  
_« deux »_  
_« alors qui est fait pour moi, hein ? »_  
_« un » _

Les lèvres du grand brun se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes, dans un élan maladroit ; ils étaient là, au détour d'une chambre d'ami illuminée par les feux d'artifices qui déchiraient le ciel. Elle aurait aimé lui dire non mais elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque, caressant ses mèches brunes et colla son corps au sien ; les mains du brun trouvèrent leurs places au creux de ses reins. Un premier baiser maladroit mais tendre.

**_12 janvier 2003 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

_« mais putain, arrêtes-toi » entendit - il _

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ignora la voix dans son dos ; il n'avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et continua son chemin, à travers les rues du village caché de la Feuille ; il avait été réveillé, deux heures avant, par la brutalité de sa mère, tout ça pour des courses dans un magasin à l'autre bout du village. Les mains dans les poches, il s'avançait silencieusement ; il aimait le silence qui régnait dans les rues au matin, lorsque personne n'était encore très réveillé, ça l'apaisait. Une main se referma sur un pan de son haut et il fit volte-face, se heurtant aux iris bleutés qu'il tentait de fuir depuis plusieurs jours ; depuis le nouvel an. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, à bout de souffle ; ils avaient échangés ce baiser, dans cette chambre et rien, rien ne s'était passé, il avait prit la fuite et l'avait évité, tout simplement. Lui-même ne savait pas réellement pourquoi.

_« arrêtes de fuir » grogna - t - elle _  
_« je ne fuis pas » répliqua - t - il _

Elle arqua un sourcil ; en réalité, il prenait totalement la fuite.

_« j'ai besoin qu'on en parle, Shikamaru » souffla - t - elle _  
_« je n'ai pas besoin qu'on en parle, moi » grogna - t - il _

Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun et il se renfrogna sur lui-même ; il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de parler de ce baiser, au fond, que pourrait-il dire ?

_« tu m'as embrassé, Shikamaru ; tu m'as embrassé dans cette chambre, pourquoi ? » demanda - t - elle « pourquoi est-ce que tu as dis que Saï n'était pas fais pour moi ? pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? alors que tu as passé ta soirée avec l'autre là, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? » elle passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches blondes « je ne comprends pas, j'aimerais comprendre ; explique-moi »_

Ses prunelles brunes se perdirent un court instant dans le bleu de ses iris ; il aurait aimé recommencer, reprendre ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui voler un second baiser mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il haussa simplement les épaules et détourna le regard.

_« galère » lâcha - t - il, dans un murmure _

Puis, il fit volte-face et disparût au détour d'une rue.

**_20 juillet 2003 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu _**

La pluie s'acharnait sur le village, une pluie froide, presque glaciale ; comme ci le ciel pleurait une perte, lui aussi. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, des larmes qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à chasser ; elle se souvenait de tout, elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait aperçue ce grand gaillard, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient entraînés, tous les quatre, de la première fois qu'il avait dit être fier d'elle, de la première fois où il était venu prendre des fleurs dans la boutique de son clan pour Kurenaï ; elle repoussa tant bien que mal un sanglot et ferma les yeux. Elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire maladroit et idiot, elle n'entendrait plus jamais son rire, elle ne sentirait plus jamais cette amère odeur de tabac froid ; dieu qu'il lui manquait déjà. Sûrement qu'il avait été plus qu'un maître pour elle, il avait été un père ; un deuxième père, un modèle, une aura rassurante. Ses larmes doublèrent sur ses joues et elle ne dit rien lorsque la poigne maladroite mais forte de son meilleur ami se glissa autour de ses épaules ; elle se heurta silencieusement aux prunelles du rouquin et il tenta de lui offrir un sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ils souffraient, tous les deux, de cette perte.

_« Asuma Sarutobi était, avant d'être un shinobi de mon village, un ami ; je l'ai connu sur les bancs de l'académie, cet éternel air idiot sur le visage et cette cigarette au coin des lèvres » souffla l'Hokage « c'était quelqu'un de bien, un shinobi doué, un homme aimant ; il a donné sa vie pour ce village et je ne l'oublierais jamais » _

Elle tremblait légèrement, mais se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ; ils n'étaient pas de la même génération mais ils s'étaient connus sur les bancs de l'académie, elle s'était heurté à ce petit garçon, le fils de son maître. Son regard se perdit un instant dans la foule, ils pleuraient en silence ; mais un jeune homme manquait à l'appel, ce garçon qui avait sûrement vu en Asuma plus qu'un maître, ce garçon qui avait assisté impuissant au meurtre de cet homme, qu'il adorait.

_« repose en paix, Asuma » lâcha - t - elle _

Dans un élan lent, elle s'éloigna et se posta près de Kurenaï ; la jeune femme pleurait silencieusement la perte d'un amour, la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, ni comment, elle eût une pensée pour Jiraya ; que ferait-elle si elle venait à le perdre, cet idiot ?

Tremblante, Ino se heurta au torse du rouquin et s'accrocha tant bien que mal à son haut ; la pluie les glaçait lentement mais elle s'en fichait, qu'allait faire sans son maître ? Qu'allait-elle faire sans Shikamaru ? Elle avait vu cette lueur dans les prunelles du brun, lorsque leur maître avait rendu son dernier souffle ; cette lueur qui hurlait qu'il s'en voulait terriblement, cette lueur qui hurlait qu'une partie de lui était morte pendant ce combat. Dans un geste tendre, le rouquin passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme ; parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Shikamaru était absent et d'une certaine manière, il était effrayé à l'idée que son meilleur ami disparaisse, lui aussi.

**_22 septembre 2003 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Des rires se heurtaient aux murs de la demeure traditionnelle japonaise, des rires emplis d'amour ; des rires qui lui firent mal. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à sourire, correctement, comme tout le monde ? Sûrement parce que c'était son premier anniversaire sans Asuma, sans son maître et ses blagues douteuses, sans cet odeur de tabac froid ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il termina cul-sec sa coupe de champagne. Il n'aimait toujours pas le goût mais paraît-il que l'alcool aidait dans certains malheurs ; ses iris brunes se heurtèrent aux prunelles de sa mère et il lui adressa un petit sourire, elle était inquiète mais il refusait que ça n'arrive, qu'elle le voit dans un mauvais état. Bien qu'elle était peu convaincue par son sourire bancal, elle accepta sans rien dire et se détourna, attrapant les plats qui traînaient sur le comptoir ; ils avaient mangés et s'apprêtaient à faire la fête. Son fils fêtait ses seize ans, elle refusait que quoi que ce soit se passe mal ; tout irait bien. Dans un geste délicat, il ramassa les quelques gobelets vides qui traînaient et s'apprêtait à les amener dans la cuisine lorsque les mains fortes de son père les prirent dans les siennes.

_« tutut, c'est ton anniversaire ; profite » souffla la voix rauque du brun_  
_« mais papa je-.. » commença - t - il _  
_« non, tais-toi, je m'en occupe, amuses-toi ; Chôji et Ino t'attendent dans le salon »_

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent et il acquiesça, il fourra les mains dans ses poches et s'engouffra dans le salon ; effectivement, le rouquin l'attendait patiemment, assis sur une chaise, un grand sourire sur les lèvres mais elle, elle ne l'attendait pas. Elle riait aux éclats, dans les bras de Saï et il repoussa tant bien que mal cette colère dans ses entrailles ; si seulement, Asuma était là. Sans un mot, il passa près du rouquin et s'extirpa de la demeure, claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui ; tous ses amis étaient là, Naruto dansait avec une Hinata les joues rouges, Kiba faisait le pitre, Tenten discutait joyeusement avec Neji ; ils étaient tous là, alors pourquoi, il avait si mal ?

Ses pas le guidèrent à travers les arbres de la forêt dense du clan Nara ; les inconnus se perdaient constamment, lui, il la connaissait par cœur. Depuis son plus jeune âgé, son père l'emmènerait entre ses arbres, lui présentait les cerfs, lui contait les histoires du clan ; dieu qu'il avait aimé ses moments, dieu que ça lui manquait. Quelques gouttes de pluies descendirent des nuages et il posa son regard brun sur le ciel ; est-ce que son maître surveillait ce qu'il faisait ? Sûrement qu'il le trouvait pathétique. Dans un geste brutal, son dos heurta un arbre et il se glissa contre le tronc ; glissant un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin d'Asuma ; il aurait dû le protéger, l'empêcher de se faire tuer, bon dieu, il avait plus de 200 de q.i mais n'avait pas été capable de sauver l'homme qui comptait le plus pour lui, après son père. Il étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres et alluma sa cigarette d'un geste expert ; depuis la perte, il fumait, constamment. Une mauvaise habitude mais il trouvait un certain apaisement dans cette fichue odeur ; dans ce geste, dans cette habitude.

_« qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » _

Le son de sa voix lui arracha un sursaut et il fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant ; son regard brun se confronta aux prunelles bleutés de la jeune femme et il retint tant bien que mal les quelques mots qui tentaient de prendre la fuite, loin de ses lèvres. Ils ne se parlaient déjà quasi plus, alors si il parlait sous le coup de la colère, se serait pire, non ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tira une taffe, sans un mot.

_« Shikamaru, tu ne devrais pas faire ça » souffla - t - elle « je veux dire, fumer »_  
_« mêles toi de tes affaires » grogna - t - il _  
_« tu es mon meilleur ami, ce sont un peu mes affaires »_

Un rire mauvais s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun et il écrasa maladroitement son mégot dans l'herbe humide ; la pluie continuait se s'acharner sur eux et il ne fit rien, prenant appui sur les paumes de ses mains. Il essuya maladroitement ses mains humides sur son pantalon et posa son regard brun sur elle.

Elle était vraiment belle ; qui aurait crû que cette petite fille aux allures agaçantes deviendrait une si belle rose ? Ses prunelles vagabondèrent sur ce corps, sur ce visage ; sur ses lèvres, s'en était si étrange, cette envie constante qu'il avait de prendre ses lèvres en otage chaque fois qu'elle était en face de lui. Il mourrait d'envie d'une centaine de baisers, quel idiot.

_« tu devrais retourner avec ton connard » lâcha - t - il _  
_« Saï ne t'a rien fait, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? »_  
_« mon problème, c'est toi, Ino » s'exclama - t - il _

Les yeux de la douce Yamanaka s'écarquillèrent à ses mots et elle fit un pas en arrière. Il serra les poings.

_« tu me fais chier, ok ? » continua - t - il « tu fais constamment la princesse, tu te crois magnifique et géniale alors pas du tout, ouvres les yeux ; tu aimerais être extraordinaire mais tu es ordinaire, tu es comme toutes les autres, une idiote. tu crois que j'ai oublié toutes ces fois où tu as laissé ces bâtards dirent à Chôji que le monde se porterait mieux si il était mort ? »_  
_« Shikamaru.. » lâcha - t - elle dans un murmure_  
_« va te faire foutre, Ino ; je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ok ? »_

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme et il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras ; étouffant un sanglot entre ses lèvres, elle fit volte-face. Une seconde de plus, et elle aurait vu ses larmes s'échapper de ses paupières tremblantes ; mais trop tard, elle était partit. Il était seul.

**_7 octobre 2004 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Le souffle court, il tenta maladroitement de prendre une inspiration ; ses prunelles brunes se perdaient sur les deux cadres photos qui traînaient sur un coin de son bureau. L'une d'elle représentait ses parents et lui, l'autre représentait son équipe ; le sourire d'Asuma sur la deuxième lui arracha un pincement au cœur et il étouffa un petit sanglot entre ses lèvres. Peut-être que demain, il perdrait la vie sur le champ de bataille ; peut-être que demain, il rejoindrait son maître. Peut-être était-ce sa dernière nuit dans son lit, la dernière fois qu'il verrait cette demeure qui l'avait vu prendre de l'âge ; qu'il verrait le sourire de sa mère, les prunelles de son père. Son père ; Shikaku participait, lui aussi, à la quatrième grande guerre ninja et ça lui faisait mal, il était effrayé à l'idée que son père ne revienne pas. Comment ferait-il sans lui ? Comment sa mère ferait-elle sans lui ? Shikaku et Yoshino s'aimaient tant ; il n'avait jamais eu de mal à reconnaître cet amour qui inondait le regard de l'un ou de l'autre. Demain, ce serait la guerre ; dans quelques heures, il rejoindrait ses camarades. Les mains tremblantes, il tira le drap sur son corps et glissa un bras derrière son crâne ; ça lui faisait si mal, dans la cage thoracique.

Quelques coups contre la vitre de sa fenêtre lui arrachèrent un léger sursaut et il fronça les sourcils, repoussant le drap qui recouvrait son torse nu et sauta sur ses deux pieds ; son regard brun se heurta aux prunelles bleutés de sa coéquipière et il resta un instant debout au milieu de sa chambre, observant la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière la porte. Que faisait-elle, là, à sa fenêtre ? Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis plus d'un an, depuis qu'il lui avait dit d'aller se faire foutre au détour d'un arbre dans la forêt du clan Nara ; sûrement qu'il l'avait blessé, plus qu'il ne le voulait, ce jour-là. Dans un geste lent, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et il déverrouilla ; la jeune femme se glissa dans l'encadrement et la referma tout de suite derrière elle, un vent fort soufflait sur le village. Leurs regards se confrontèrent un instant, un court instant, avant que les prunelles azur de la jeune femme se perdent sur son torse dénudé ; il attrapa un tee-shirt et l'enfila, rapidement. Elle n'était sûrement pas venu pour ça.

_« qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ino ? » souffla - t - il _

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts ; pourtant, elle ne fuyait pas son regard, elle le confrontait avec une telle assurance que ça lui arracha un frisson.

_« demain, c'est-.. » commença - t - elle _  
_« la guerre, je sais ça » la coupa - t - il _  
_« je-.. » _  
_« pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre, Ino ? »_

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun, il glissa une main dans ses mèches brunes, qui retombaient sur ses épaules ; il ne comprenait pas, ce qu'elle faisait là et ça l'énervait. Elle prit une inspiration et baissa les yeux, fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol.

_« j'ai peur, Shikamaru » souffla - t - elle, dans un murmure « j'ai peur de perdre mon père, de perdre Chôji, de perdre tous mes amis » elle prit une inspiration « j'ai peur de te perdre ; c'est une horrible sensation, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je te vois aux portes de la mort et ça fait mal »_

Le brun ne dit rien ; que pourrait-il dire? Sûrement que tout ceux qui participerait à la guerre, demain, était effrayé à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un ; toute la soirée, il s'était heurté au regard de sa mère, d'habitude si forte, si puissante, qui tremblait de peur à l'idée de perdre son fils et son époux. Un frisson le prit ; il détestait ce regard.

_« tu me manques » ajouta - t - elle « ça me manque que tu ne lâches pas un galère toutes les dix minutes, ça me manque que tu ne me contredises pas constamment, que tu ne sois plus là pour faire une partie de shôji contre moi et que tu gagnes ; j'ai besoin de toi, Shikamaru, je déteste que tu sois si près et si loin de moi »_

Les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres et pour une fois, elle n'en retenait aucun ; peut-être que demain, ils perdraient la vie sur ce champ de bataille, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Le cœur du brun rata un battement ; elle était là, devant lui et elle se mettait à nu, elle lui parlait de ce qu'elle ressentait.

_« et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que deux ans sont passés ; deux années mais je suis encore perdu à cause de ce baiser, du nouvel an » avoua - t - elle « si je ferme les yeux et que je me concentre correctement, j'ai l'impression de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, encore une fois ; est-ce que tu sais à quel point, c'est douloureux ? Saï est un garçon adorable, il m'aime et je l'apprécie beaucoup ; il est gentil, tendre, il ne fume pas, n'est pas flemmard, il est presque parfait mais il n'est pas toi, pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète plus pour toi que pour lui ? c'est lui, mon petit copain, je ne comprends pas, Shikamaru et ça me ronge de l'intérieur »_

Le son de sa voix céda sa place au silence dans la chambre ; ses mots se heurtèrent un instant aux murs de la pièce et il tenta maladroitement de prendre une inspiration. Elle venait de dire toutes ses choses et son cœur battait si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il avait l'impression qu'il souhaitait prendre la fuite ; il fit un pas en avant, encore un autre, et une partie de lui pria pour qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle claque cette fichue fenêtre et qu'elle disparaisse dans la nuit. Mais elle ne bougea pas, pas dans d'un millimètre. Le bruit de sa respiration saccadée se mêlait à celui des rafales de vent, à l'extérieur de la demeure ; ses prunelles brunes se perdaient dans ce bleu qu'il aimait tant.

_« Ino » appela - t - il, dans un murmure « repousse-moi, s'il te plaît »_

Le bout de ses doigts effleura la taille de la jeune femme et le souffle coupé, elle ne dit rien. Ils étaient si proche à cet instant qu'elle était effrayé à l'idée qu'il entends les battements effrénés de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

_« dis moi non » souffla - t - il « fais le »_

Dans un élan maladroit mais au ton un peu plein de courage il se pencha en avant, ses lèvres frôlant une demi-seconde les siennes ; son souffle se mêlant au sien.

_« dis moi d'aller me faire foutre » lâcha - t - il _  
_« fais le, aime moi » murmura - t - elle _

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, une nouvelle fois mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite, elle déposa ses mains dans sa nuque et colla brutalement leurs lèvres. Un baiser empreint de souffrance et d'un amour débordant ; leurs corps s'embrasaient l'un contre l'autre, avec une timidité passionnée. Ses doigts fins glissèrent dans les mèches brunes du garçon et elle colla son corps au sien, avide de sa chaleur ; les yeux fermés, ils savouraient cet instant. Le soudain empressement du garçon lui arracha un petit gémissement, étouffé dans un baiser et elle ne dit rien, lorsqu'il la plaqua contre la surface fraîche de la fenêtre ; les mains de la jeune femme passèrent sous son haut et un frisson le prit alors qu'elle découvrait le torse du brun, d'une caresse délicate. Le tissu qui le couvrait tomba au sol dans un son étouffé et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux ; il était fou de cette sensation.

Elle étouffait sa peur du lendemain dans ses baisers, elle étouffait ses doutes de l'avenir dans ses bras ; elle était là et il se perdait en elle, contre ses lèvres. Ses mains maladroites glissèrent sous le tissu qui couvrait le corps de la blonde et il la lui enleva, d'un geste sec ; ses prunelles brunes effleurèrent un instant ce corps. Les lèvres légèrement gonflés à cause de leurs baisers, le corps tremblant de désir, sa nudité ; en sous vêtements devant lui, quelques nuances de rose se glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, se perdant dans sa contemplation. Elle tenta de mettre ses mains sur son corps mais il les lui attrapa, secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche ; il la voulait, elle, toute entiè déposa quelques baisers délicats sur ses poignets et récupéra ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus tendre que les précédents ; soudainement tremblant et bien moins assuré, ses lèvres glissèrent sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Le tissu qui recouvrait ses seins tomba au sol et il goûta à sa peau sucrée, timidement ; elle le remarqua et attrapa son visage entre ses mains, caressant du bout des doigts ses joues rugueuses. Un doux sourire traînait sur ses lèvres.

_« tout va bien » lâcha - t - elle dans un murmure _

Ces trois petits mots suffirent, elle déposa un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres et se glissa entre les draps du lit du brun ; ses prunelles ébène se perdirent un instant sur ce corps, elle serait sa perte. Il fit taire tant bien que mal cette petite voix qui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et se glissa à son tour, contre son corps brûlant de désir ; ses lèvres retrouvèrent leurs places sur les siennes, comme si elles avaient été conçus pour s'embraser encore et encore.

**_8 octobre 2004 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

L'aurore grignotait lentement l'immensité du ciel ; le bout de ses doigts glissa doucement sur la cuisse nue de la jeune femme et il esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient passés la nuit dans ses draps d'un beau blanc, une nuit à s'aimer maladroitement, à se perdre l'un en l'autre ; elle avait été sa première fois et il avait été la sienne, sans une once de regret. Ses prunelles brunes se perdirent un court instant dans les traits si doux de son visage ; elle était là, ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ses mèches blondes se mêlant aux plis du drap. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et son sourire s'agrandit ; il s'était senti bien, plus que bien, son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un bruit au ton métallique résonna dans la demeure et le tira de sa contemplation ; quelques coups tapèrent contre le bois de sa porte et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_« Shikamaru, réveille-toi ; c'est bientôt l'heure » entendit - il_  
_« d'accord, papa » lâcha - t - il _

Le son des pas de son paternel disparut au détour d'un couloir et il se heurta à l'inquiétude dans les prunelles bleutés de la jeune femme ; il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, si douce mais elle repoussa le drap. Sans un mot, elle s'empressa de remettre ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol de la chambre et il l'observa silencieusement ; qu'était-il censé dire ? Qu'était-il censé faire ? Après la nuit qu'ils venaient d'avoir, tous les deux, ils s'étaient perdus dans ses draps, dans les abysses passionnés d'une nuit.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, timidement, l'arrachant à ses pensées hasardeuses et elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue rugueuse du garçon.

_« ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît » murmura - t - elle _

Et elle disparut par la fenêtre. Ils s'étaient aimés, s'étaient perdus mais la réalité les rattrapait ; peut-être était-ce leur dernière nuit, il regretta un instant de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point il la trouvait belle, à quel point elle le rendait fou.

**_9 octobre 2004 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu _**

Il était là, dans ses bras ; il était là, à bout de souffle et les battements de son cœur ralentissaient dangereusement dans sa cage thoracique. Elle se heurta au regard émeraude d'une tignasse rose et la supplia silencieusement de faire quelque chose ; elle n'était pas capable de le perdre, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer une existence sans son regard brun, sur cet air impassible sur son visage. Dans un élan maladroit, elle étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres et le serra contre elle ; les autres étaient retournés au combat, ne restait qu'elle et Sakura, près de lui. Elle aurait aimé en vouloir à tous ces gens qui se disaient être leurs amis, mais elle savait ce qu'il se jouait ; peut-être que l'humanité viendrait à disparaître demain, personne ne s'attarderait sur sa mort à lui. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, douloureusement et elle se pencha, en avant ; ses lèvres frôlant son front couvert de sueur.

_« tu m'as promis ; ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît, Shikamaru » lâcha - t - elle, dans un murmure _

Les mains tremblantes, elle glissa l'une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille et caressa du bout des doigts les traits de son visage ; il n'était plus un petit garçon, il était ce jeune homme si beau, si fort.

_« bats-toi, je t'en supplie » souffla - t - elle _

La rose s'empressait de faire un tas de choses, près d'eux ; elle tentait tant bien que mal de lui sauver la vie et elle espérait que ça fonctionne. La douce Yamanaka ferma les yeux, un instant ; deux nuits en arrière, elle s'était retrouvé dans ses draps, dans ses bras et elle s'était senti bien ; sûrement qu'elle aurait dû le convaincre de prendre la fuite, tous les deux, loin de cette fichue guerre, loin de ce village.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent timidement celles du brun, espérant une réaction mais rien ne vint ; elle colla son front au sien, tremblante.

_« je t'aime » murmura - t - elle _

Elle se maudit d'avoir le courage de lui dire ces deux mots, dans un moment pareil ; peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si elle lui avait avoué être amoureuse de lui, avant. Peut-être auraient-ils eu plus de temps ; plus de souvenirs, que ceux d'une nuit.

**_11 octobre 2004 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu _**

Un bruit de pas se mêla au son métallique d'une béquille et le brun se posta tant bien que mal près de ses camarades ; les atrocités de la quatrième grande guerre étaient derrière eux, mais leurs cœurs souffraient encore. Ses prunelles brunes se perdirent un instant sur les lettres qui dansaient douloureusement sur la surface froide de la dalle funéraire. Une surface insensible à l'univers, aux personnes qui lui faisaient face ; tout le contraire de la personne qui traînait, dessous. Il fit taire le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit et repoussa tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières ; tant d'hommes étaient tombés sur le champ de bataille, des fils, des époux, des amis, des pères.

_« Inoichi Yamanaka et Shikaku Nara, ont offert leurs vies pour la survie d'humanité ; ils sont morts en sauvant un million de vies, des héros » lâcha l'Hokage « ils étaient des amis fidèles, deux idiots adorables, des époux, des pères ; reposez en paix, Shikaku et Inoichi » _

Un cri désespéré brisa la voix du Hokage et son cœur rata un battement ; tant bien que mal, il s'éloigna de ses deux meilleurs amis et rejoignit sa mère, en larmes. Elle avait perdue l'homme qu'elle aimait, dans cette fichue guerre ; sa béquille se heurta au sol humide et il glissa ses bras autour du corps tremblant de sa mère, la serrant contre lui. Il aurait aimé le ramener, il aurait aimé s'engouffrer dans la demeure traditionnelle japonaise avec son père mais il était mort, en héros ; Shikamaru était l'avenir du clan Nara et la seule personne qui restait à Yoshino.

**_21 avril 2005 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu _**

Un bol de râmen se glissa sur le comptoir et elle l'attrapa, remerciant chaleureusement Ichiraku d'un sourire ; le rire du jeune Uzumaki empli la pièce et elle se heurta aux prunelles émeraude d'une tignasse rose. Sa meilleure amie semblait heureuse, près du blond ; la paix régnait sur le monde et doucement, les âmes-sœurs se trouvaient. Dans un geste délicat, elle apporta un morceau de viande à ses lèvres et croqua généreusement dedans.

_« eh, c'est Shikamaru, non ? » entendit - elle _

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas avaler de travers et fronça les sourcils ; la quatrième grande guerre était terminée mais les pertes avaient laissés des séquelles. Le jeune Nara enchaînait les missions, de plus en plus dangereuses et fuyait tout le monde ; ses prunelles bleutés se posèrent sur la silhouette du brun, qui attendait patiemment devant un restaurant plutôt chic. Naruto fit un mouvement, sûrement dans le but de le rejoindre mais la main de la rose sur son avant-bras l'en empêcha ; elle pointa du doigt quelque chose et il fronça les sourcils.

Son cœur rata un battement ; elle était là, ce grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du brun et il lui adressa un sourire ; ce sourire qui lui arracha un pincement au cœur. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la blonde et la guida à l'intérieur du restaurant ; alors c'était ça, Temari était la lumière dans les ténèbres du brun.

**_2 août 2005 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu _**

Son poing s'écrasa brutalement contre le bois de la porte et lorsque la planche à la teinte marron céda aux traits de la jeune femme, il s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement ; surprise, elle referma doucement la porte derrière lui et la seconde d'après, son dos heurtait brutalement le bois. Ses prunelles bleutés se retrouvèrent happés par les iris brunes du garçon et elle ne dit rien ; il y avait tant d'émotions au fond de ses yeux que ça lui coupait le souffle. Les lèvres du brun s'écrasèrent contre les siennes et elle céda à la passion, glissant ses mains dans son dos ; elle tira sur le vêtement qu'il portait et le tissu s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Le son de leurs respirations saccadés se heurtaient aux murs de l'appartement et elle glissa ses doigts sur son torse musclé ; qui aurait crû qu'un tel flemmard aurait un corps si athlétique ? Elle perdait la raison, dans ses bras ; dans son parfum de tabac froid. Le haut qu'elle portait, ne tarda pas à rejoindre le tissu au sol et il fondit sur ses seins, déposant un tas de baisers sur sa poitrine dénudé ; il était là et il la rendait littéralement folle.

Elle passa une main dans ses mèches brunes et se cambra aux caresses du garçon ; d'un geste brutal, il passa ses mains fortes sur ses fesses et la souleva. Ses jambes s'accrochèrent autour de sa taille et ses lèvres s'embrasant contre les siennes, il chercha la chambre ; heureusement qu'elle vivait seule. Son corps se heurta au matelas et elle attira le brun sur elle ; elle le débarrassa de son pantalon et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les joues rugueuses du garçon et elle captura ses lèvres, dans un baiser passionné.

Dans un geste habile, elle le poussa sur le sol et s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de lui ; toute innocence avait disparue à cet instant. Ils partageaient une étreinte délicieuse, un moment d'intense plaisir ; quelque chose qui resterait gravé, un long moment dans leurs mémoires.

**_3 août 2005 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu _**

Le bout de ses doigts glissa dans une douceur extrême sur les traits du garçon, dans ses draps ; ils avaient fait l'amour, encore et encore, ils s'étaient perdus dans une nuit au goût dégradant et passionné. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire et elle lui vola un baiser, encore un ; pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle se sentait si bien ? Les mains du brun se posèrent sur ses épaules et il la repoussa, doucement ; il jeta le drap dans un coin du lit et enfila son pantalon, qui traînait sur le sol. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses mèches brunes et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule et il se heurta aux prunelles bleutés de la jeune femme ; il s'était perdu dans ses draps, pourquoi ? Il la repoussa doucement et se mit sur ses deux pieds, cachant la vue de son torse par le haut qu'il portait, quelques heures plus tôt. Le son de leurs ébats résonnait encore dans la pièce.

_« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Shikamaru ? » demanda - t - elle _

Pendant une seconde, il se souvint de cet instant où elle avait fondu en larmes, dans la rue ; après que Sasuke Uchiha l'ai planté là, alors qu'elle venait de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Une scène qui le hantait depuis des années. Il s'était senti si fort à cet instant, à mettre au tapis le génie de l'académie ; il vengeait les larmes qui avaient roulés sur les yeux de la petite fille mais là, tout de suite, qui vengerait celles qu'il s'apprêtait à faire couler ? Il se haïssait pour ça.

_« Temari m'a embrassé » avoua - t - il _

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les prunelles d'un bel azur de la jeune femme et son cœur rata un battement.

_« elle m'a embrassé » répéta - t - il _

Dans un geste lent, et empreint de douleur, elle enroula le drap d'un beau blanc sur son corps nu. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes qu'elle ne chercha pas à camoufler ; elle attrapa une paire de chaussures qui traînait sur le sol de sa chambre et la lui balança brutalement dans le torse. Elle avait mal, tellement mal ; il était là, si beau, et elle l'aimait tellement, bon sang.

_« casse toi » lâcha - t - elle dans un murmure _

Il se heurta au regard souffrant de la jeune femme et se maudit pour ça, pour ce mal qui lui faisait constamment ; pourquoi n'avait-il pas le courage de lui dire que Temari n'était pas elle ? Que lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurés, il n'avait rien ressenti ? Son père avait eu raison, il était lâche. Les mains de la blonde se plaquèrent brutalement contre son torse et elle le poussa.

_« j'ai dis, casse toi » s'exclama - t - elle _

Les yeux embués, il acquiesça douloureusement et s'extirpa de l'appartement ; ses genoux se heurtèrent brutalement au sol et elle étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres. Ils étaient si loin et pourtant si proche.

**_4 août 2005 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Le bruit de ses pas effrénés se heurtait aux façades des maisons ; au bord de l'apoplexie, elle tentait tant bien que mal de rejoindre les portes du village. Les secondes s'envolaient et les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique lui faisaient terriblement mal ; elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre, en se cognant à l'épaule d'un passant. Les larmes se pointaient au coin de ses paupières et elle les retint du mieux qu'elle pût ; elle l'aimait, terriblement. Elle, Ino Yamanaka était terriblement amoureuse de cet idiot de Shikamaru Nara et elle devait lui dire, avant qu'il ne s'en aille, loin d'elle ; elle avait apprit quelques minutes en arrière, par ce bavard de Naruto, que le brun partait au village caché du Sable, en compagnie de la princesse de Suna. Elle refusait que ça se passe comme ça, qu'ils se quittent sur des larmes, sur des regrets ; elle refusait qu'ils se quittent tout court, oui, elle avait tout prévue, elle arriverait aux portes, lui hurlerait qu'elle l'aimait, lui hurlerait qu'il était le seul, et ils s'aimeraient passionnément.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque la façade des portes se glissa dans son champ de vision et elle doubla la cadence, son épaule se heurta brutalement à quelqu'un et une grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle la massa douloureusement et posa son regard bleuté sur la personne, face à elle ; les prunelles brunes de la femme lui rappelèrent automatiquement celles du brun.

_« Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda - t - elle _  
_« Yoshino » commença - t - elle « je.. Shikamaru ? »_

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les iris de la femme et elle fit un pas en arrière, alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues ; non, ce n'était pas possible.

_« il est partit, Ino » souffla la mère du garçon_

Ses genoux cognèrent brutalement la surface dure du sol et elle fondit en larmes ; les bras de Yoshino se refermèrent autour de son corps frêle et tremblant et elle s'accrocha à elle. C'était trop tard ; elle l'avait perdue.

**_24 décembre 2007 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent délicatement les lèvres de son petit-ami et elle frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien, amoureusement ; elle glissa ses doigts fins dans ses mèches brunes et esquissa un sourire. Les éclats de voix légèrement surexcités résonnaient dans la demeure et lorsque la sonnerie de la porte principale se heurta aux murs, elle ne bougea pas ; elle était bien là, confortablement assise sur les genoux de son amant. Il la regardait avec cette tendresse dans les yeux, une tendresse qui la faisait totalement fondre ; elle captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

_« eh, les amis, j'ai une putain de surprise » s'exclama un blondinet, surexcité_  
_« encore l'intention de baisser ton pantalon devant tout le monde, Naruto ? » lâcha une tignasse rose_

Le blond se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues ; il vola un chaste baiser à la demoiselle et s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour son comportement lors de la dernière fête. Un Naruto saoûl était un Naruto très à l'aise avec sa nudité ; elle esquissa un sourire et acquiesça. Il tapa dans ses mains, brutalement.

_« mesdames et messieurs, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Shikamaru Nara » s'écria - t - il _

Ce prénom dans les lèvres du jeune Uzumaki lui arracha un léger sursaut et elle écarquilla les yeux, non, c'était tout simplement impossible ; il avait prit la fuite, deux ans en arrière. Elle tourna la tête, dans un élan lent, ignorant les appels inquiets de son petit - ami et son cœur rata un battement ; ses prunelles bleutés se posèrent sur la silhouette du grand brun, qui traînait dans les bras d'un rouquin, quelque peu enveloppé.

Il était là, une dizaine de centimètres en plus, ce sourire qui la faisait fondre sur les lèvres ; et bien qu'elle avait tourné la page, elle se retrouva soudainement à bout de souffle. Son visage adolescent avait cédé sa place à des traits adultes et cette légère barbe brune le rendait terriblement séduisant ; pendant un instant, elle croisa son regard ébène et elle crû mourir sur place. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et se détourna ; pourtant, elle était presque sûr d'avoir vu un éclat de tristesse dans ses iris, pendant une demi-seconde.  
Un claquement de doigt la ramena à la réalité et elle adressa un petit sourire désolé à son amant, se hissant sur la chaise près de lui alors qu'elle avait passé la moitié de la soirée sur ses genoux ; mais il ne dit rien, ne remarquant même pas l'état dans lequel elle était, et s'approcha du brun pour le saluer, chaleureusement.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et tapa dans la main du blondinet ; ils venaient d'enchaîner plusieurs parties de babyfoot, contre une équipe composé de Lee et Chôji et avaient gagnés. Il ébouriffa les mèches blondes du garçon et s'engouffra dans la cuisine, cherchant dans le frigidaire une énième bière ; ses amis lui avaient manqués, les gens du village caché du Sable n'étaient pas si chaleureux, s'en était triste.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte du frigidaire, il se heurta aux prunelles bleutés de son amie d'enfance ; l'adolescente avait cédé sa place à une magnifique jeune femme et il en eût le souffle coupé, pendant une demi-seconde. Elle était là, particulièrement belle et il esquissa un petit sourire, au coin de ses lèvres ; se grattant l'arrière du crâne, nerveusement. Ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme, après tout et il avait prit la fuite, il avait tenté de refaire sa vie loin d'elle, loin de la tentation qu'elle était.

_« tu es revenu » souffla - t - elle _  
_« oui, le village me manquait »_  
_« je n'ai pas vu, Temari » _

Une petite grimace se glissa sur les lèvres du garçon et il acquiesça.

_« ça n'a pas marché, je l'ai quitté » avoua - t - il _

Les jours s'étaient envolés et là où il avait crû retrouvé un amour sain, il avait trouvé une amitié maladroite ; il se souvenait encore des larmes qui avaient roulés sur les joues de la princesse de Suna lorsqu'il avait déclaré qu'il ne tombait pas amoureux. Ils avaient essayés encore et encore mais elle n'était pas la bonne ; Ino acquiesça simplement et disparut dans la pièce principale.

**_25 décembre 2007 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et arqua un sourcil ; l'instant d'après, son ombre filait au gré du vent, droit vers l'ombre de la jeune femme, à quelques mètres de lui. Un juron s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et elle stoppa tout mouvement, il la rattrapa doucement, les mains dans les poches. Il esquissa un sourire, amusé.

_« tu marchais trop vite, fallait m'attendre » souffla - t - il _  
_« relâche-moi, Shikamaru » grogna - t - elle _  
_« je fais ce que ton copain m'a demandé de faire, je te raccompagne chez toi alors cesse de prendre autant d'avance »_

Un léger grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle acquiesça ; il relâcha son emprise et elle fit taire le frisson qui la prit. Un parfum de tabac froid flotta dans l'air et soudainement, elle se sentit apaisé ; ses prunelles bleutés se confrontèrent à son visage. Il marchait silencieusement, ses iris brunes se perdant dans l'immensité du ciel et bordel ce qu'il était beau. Cette fichue emprise qu'il avait sur elle, serait sa perte, un jour ; un énième frisson la prit et elle détourna le regard.

Dans un élan doux, il déposa sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme et esquissa un petit sourire ; elle l'accepta et fourra ses bras dans les manches larges de l'habit. Pendant un court instant, leurs regards se confrontèrent ; elle se perdit dans le brun de ses yeux. Pourquoi cédait-elle, toujours ? Délicatement, il lui saisit la mâchoire et emboîta soudainement sa bouche à la sienne ; impuissante, prise dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires, elle ne dit rien. Un énième frisson la prit lorsque la langue du garçon caressa la sienne ; pourquoi ne ressentait-elle ce genre de choses qu'avec lui ? Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_« Ino » lâcha - t - il, dans un murmure _

Sa voix rauque et haletante lui arracha un frisson et elle en oublia la raison, la situation ; elle attrapa délicatement sa main dans la sienne et le tira dans une ruelle obscure. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une énième fois et elle glissa ses mains sur le torse musclé du garçon ; dieu qu'il lui avait manqué.

_« aime moi » souffla - t - elle contre ses lèvres_

Le cœur tremblant, il acquiesça ; et avec un empressement maladroit, fit tomber la veste qu'il avait mit sur ses épaules quelques minutes en arrière, au sol. Dans l'excitation et le manque du moment, ils ne perdirent pas de temps ; elle détacha la ceinture du brun et fit glisser son pantalon, le long de ses jambes ; le sous-vêtement suivit et elle effleura sa virilité du bout des doigts. Elle avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin d'elle.

**_30 décembre 2007 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Dans une vague de plaisir, leurs deux corps se crispèrent et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, dans un élan brutal ; étouffant les gémissements qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches fiévreuses. Il s'écroula sur le matelas, haletant, après un énième coup de rein passionné et glissa un bras sur son crâne ; un corps se heurta au sien et un doux parfum vanillé flotta dans l'air. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il enveloppa le corps de la jeune femme, tendrement, déposant quelques baisers sur son front ; le bout de ses doigts caressaient tendrement sa joue. Ses prunelles brunes cherchèrent les iris bleutés de la jeune femme, il attendait désespérément la rencontre de leurs regards parce que la vérité était qu'il était totalement accro à ce bleu dans ses prunelles. Dans un geste lent, elle tira de l'étreinte et se glissa hors des draps ; il s'appuya sur ses coudes et releva le haut de son torse.

_« Ino ? » appela - t - il « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

Le son de sa voix rauque lui arracha un léger sursaut, qu'elle camoufla tant bien que mal ; elle serrait le drap d'un beau blanc contre son corps nu, dans un élan tremblant. Son regard s'accrocha à l'une des photographies qui traînaient fièrement sur le bureau du brun ; ils étaient là, à peine âgés de douze ans, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Asuma, en arrière plan, semblait si heureux d'être là. Son maître lui manquait, peut-être aurait-il su trouvé les bons mots.

_« Ino ? » appela - t - il de nouveau_

Pendant une seconde, elle se souvint de cet instant où elle avait fondu en larmes dans la rue ; après que Sasuke Uchiha l'ai planté là, alors qu'elle venait de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Une scène qui la hantait depuis des années. Il était sortit de nul part et avait frappé le brun, la défendant passionnément alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus amis ; il avait hurlé que l'Uchiha ne méritait pas ses larmes, mais elle, méritait-elle les larmes du brun, encore nu, dans ses draps ?

_« Saï m'a demandé en mariage » lâcha - t - elle dans un murmure douloureux « il m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dis oui, Shikamaru, ce truc entre nous, c'est terminé »_

L'univers autour du brun s'écroula soudainement ; quel idiot, il avait crû que ces petits moments où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux voulaient dire quelque chose. Quelques larmes pointèrent au coin de ses paupières et dans un geste lent, il repoussa le drap qui couvrait sa nudité ; attrapant un short qui traînait sur le sol, il l'enfila. Elle n'osait pas affronter son regard, parce qu'au fond, elle le savait ; elle ne méritait pas ses larmes.

_« j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin » ajouta - t - elle _

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres du brun, malgré lui ; et ce son lui coupa le souffle. Il pleurait, il pleurait à cause d'elle ; il tenta de prendre une inspiration mais ce fût bien trop douloureux. Il chassa ses larmes d'un revers de manche maladroit et attrapa la robe, qui traînait sur le sol ; il la balança sans une once de douceur dans le dos de la blonde.

_« casse toi » souffla - t - il _

Sans un mot, elle repoussa le drap et cacha sa nudité avec la robe ; ses iris bleutés se posèrent dans le regard brun du garçon et elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Il était si beau, si parfait que ça la tuait de faire volte-face ; son être entier le réclamait mais elle n'avait pas le droit, cette relation toxique et sans nom entre eux n'était pas saine.

_« j'ai dis, casse toi » grogna - t - il _

Les yeux embués, elle acquiesça douloureusement et s'extirpa de la demeure ; les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, à peine eût-elle passé le pas de la porte. Le poing du garçon s'écrasa brutalement contre le mur de sa chambre et il étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres ; ils étaient si loin et pourtant si proche.

**_18 mars 2008 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu _**

Le bout de ses doigts effleura délicatement le pelage roux du cerf et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres ; l'animal se frotta doucement contre la paume de sa main et ne dit rien lorsqu'une tignasse brune se glissa près de lui. Yoshino n'était peut-être une Nara que par alliance mais les animaux de la forêt l'acceptaient, sans une once de difficulté ; elle écrasa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue rugueuse de son fils. Plus les années passaient, plus il ressemblait à son défunt père ; cet homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait, jusqu'à la fin. Le brun ferma les yeux, à ce contact et profita de l'instant ; depuis quand n'avait-il pas connu de réel geste tendre ? Son cœur saignait dans sa cage thoracique mais il gardait la face ; elle attrapa le menton du garçon entre ses doigts et confronta silencieusement leurs regards. Elle le connaissait par cœur ; il manquait quelque chose dans le fond de ses iris. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la femme et elle déposa sa tête, sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle avait mit au monde.

_« raconte-moi Shikamaru » souffla - t - elle _

D'abord surpris, un sourire se glissa au coin des lèvres du brun ; c'est vrai, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour camoufler des choses à sa mère, elle trouvait toujours lorsqu'il tentait de faire croire au contraire de ce qu'il ressentait. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et son regard ébène se perdit un instant dans l'immensité du ciel ; son père lui manquait, ce grand gaillard maladroit mais si fort, si puissant.

_« je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, l'année de mes neuf ans ; j'étais dingue d'elle mais je me persuadais du contraire, puis je l'ai vu, dans la boutique, derrière le comptoir ce jour-là. elle n'était plus cette petite fille que j'avais défendu pendant mon enfance, elle était une jeune fille terriblement belle » lâcha - t - il plein de courage « j'ai essayé de fuir ça, je te jure maman mais lorsque je l'ai vu avec lui, au nouvel an, j'ai perdu les pédales ; je l'ai embrassé et j'ai aimé ça » un sourire triste se glissa sur ses lèvres « mais j'ai fuis ; elle est mon premier baiser et ma première fois et j'essaie d'être loin d'elle, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui offrir de bien, bordel mais chaque fois, je retombe »_

Les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres ; il n'avait plus le courage de faire semblant.

_« je retombe amoureux d'elle, encore et encore, dans ses sourires, dans son rire, dans ses regards, dans son corps ; je suis fou amoureux d'elle et elle est sur le point de devenir sa femme, à lui. je l'ai perdu parce que je n'avais pas le courage de l'aimer ; parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur »_

Les mains de sa mère se refermèrent délicatement sur les siennes et il plongea son regard ébène dans le sien ; il avait toujours trouvé un certain apaisement dans les prunelles de cette femme, dans son enfance, elle était capable de calmer ses peurs, ses doutes, d'un seul regard. Elle caressa du bout des doigts sa joue rugueuse et esquissa un sourire.

_« et si tu arrêtais d'être lâche, Shikamaru ? » souffla - t - elle « et si tu te levais, là, tout de suite, que tu allais chez elle et que tu lui disais ce que tu viens de me dire ? ne fuis plus, retrouve la »_  
_« mais, elle ne m'aime pa-.. »_  
_« Ino t'aime » le coupa - t - elle _  
_« comment tu sais que c'est elle ? »_  
_« je suis ta mère, ne l'oublie pas ; retrouve la, ce n'est pas trop tard »_

Ces quelques mots firent naître une pointe de courage dans ses entrailles et il acquiesça vivement, il tira sa mère contre son torse, dans une étreinte maladroite et se jeta sur ses deux pieds ; avec un rapide geste de la main, il s'élança à travers les arbres, le cœur battant. Sa mère avait raison ; il irait sur le pas de sa porte, camperait devant si il le fallait et lui dirait tout, il lui dirait qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, lui dirait qu'il rêvait d'une longue existence avec elle, qu'il voulait se réveiller près d'elle tous les matins ; il lui ferait la promesse qu'ils seraient heureux. Parce qu'ils le seraient, ils seraient heureux ; ils s'aimaient.

La façade de la demeure traditionnelle japonaise de son clan se glissa dans son champ de vision et il s'apprêta à prendre le chemin de la sortie lorsqu'il se heurta brutalement à quelqu'un ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses prunelles brunes se heurtèrent aux iris émeraude d'une demoiselle, qu'il connaissait bien. Elle se massa douloureusement l'épaule et lui jeta un mauvais regard.

_« qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Temari ? » souffla - t - il, à bout de souffle _  
_« fallait que je te vois » avoua - t - elle _  
_« pas de soucis mais là, je dois vraiment mais vraiment y aller »_  
_« Shikamaru, c'est vraiment important »_  
_« mais moi aussi, c'est important » grogna - t - il _

Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et elle tira subitement sur la ceinture qui tenait correctement son kimono ; le tissu tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé et il se confronta au ventre anormalement rond de la jeune femme.

_« je suis enceinte, Shikamaru » souffla - t - elle « de ton bébé »_

**_23 mars 2008 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu_**

Les exclamations mêlés au son des applaudissements le tirèrent de ses hasardeuses pensées et il se heurta au sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres ; il aurait aimé que ce sourire soit pour lui, qu'il soit là-bas près d'elle, il lui aurait tenu la main et l'aurait embrassé sous les applaudissements surexcités du jeune Uzumaki. Quel doux rêve ; une seconde larme roula sur sa joue rugueuse et il l'essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le front de sa mère et il profita de l'excitation générale pour prendre la fuite, encore une fois ; le bruit de ses pas résonna un instant dans l'air, un court instant, où il imagina son existence si il avait eu un peu de courage. Qu'aurait été son existence si il avait le courage de lui dire « je t'aime », si il avait eu le courage de lui prendre la main, si il avait eu le courage de mettre un genou à terre ?

_« a-attends » entendit - il _

Les mains tremblantes, il s'arrêta, au beau milieu du corridor ; incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il fit taire tant bien que mal le sanglot qu'il le prenait et ne dit rien, le son de sa voix se heurtait aux murs ; bordel ce qu'il aimait sa voix, cette voix qui lui avait tant de fois fait la leçon, qui lui avait tant de fois murmuré des mots doux. Dans un élan de courage, il fit volte-face et posa son regard brun sur la jeune femme : à bout de souffle, elle tenait maladroitement les pans de sa robe blanche entre ses mains, quelques nuances de rose traînaient sur ses joues et il ressentit un pincement au cœur, face à cette image.

Lentement, elle brisa la distance qui les séparait ; un par un, ses pas l'amenaient toujours un peu plus proche de ce garçon dont elle était folle amoureuse, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait planté son époux à l'autel, après qu'ils aient été déclarés mari et femme, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps ; toute la force qu'elle avait mit en elle, pour ne pas fondre en larmes, s'évapora lorsqu'elle se heurta à la tristesse qui inondait le regard du grand brun.

_« je te le donne » souffla - t - elle, dans un élan gêné_

Elle glissa le bouquet de roses blanches sous le nez du brun ; dans un geste maladroit, il l'attrapa entre ses mains et un douloureux frisson le prit lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent malencontreusement ceux de la demoiselle. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, à la teinte rose et il aurait aimé les faire sécher, la faire sourire mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait perdu, il n'avait plus ce droit ; elle tenta maladroitement de sourire mais n'y parvint pas.

_« merci pour tout, Shikamaru » lâcha - t - elle _

Dans un élan empreint d'une souffrance sans nom, elle tourna les talons et remonta l'allée qui la conduirait une nouvelle fois vers l'homme à qui elle venait de dire oui, devant une centaine de personnes ; abandonnant derrière elle, l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse. Ils étaient deux morceaux d'une même étoile, fascinante, belle mais trop fragile pour cet univers.


	5. strangers again

**Friendship, Tragedy**  
**Rating T**  
**Personnages principaux**** : Tsunade, Orochimaru § Jiraya.**

Au bord de l'apoplexie ; le bruit de ses pas effrénés se mêlait maladroitement au gré du vent. Il repoussa tant bien que mal ce pincement au cœur dans sa cage thoracique et dans un bond agile, se posta sur la branche d'un vieil arbre. Le doré de ses prunelles se posa douloureusement sur la façade d'un bâtiment qu'il connaissait bien, des murs emplis de souvenirs indélébiles ; il avait perdu le droit d'être dans ce village, quelques années en arrière, pourtant, s'en était étrange, ses pas le ramenaient constamment. Il prit maladroitement une inspiration et se jeta sur le toit d'une maison traditionnelle japonaise, claquant brutalement sa main sur la nuque d'un shinobi qui montait la garde dans les rues ; si quelqu'un le reconnaissait, sûrement que l'alerte générale serait enclenché. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se faufila discrètement dans une ruelle sombre, fermant les yeux, une courte seconde ; le son de sa voix rauque résonnait dans son esprit, et ça le tuait lentement.

Sans un bruit, il fit un bond et se rattrapa tant bien que mal au bord d'une fenêtre ouverte ; il se hissa maladroitement et atterrit de l'autre côté, dans un petit son étouffé. Ses iris cherchèrent un instant une quelconque présence dans le corridor, mais le simple son de sa respiration saccadé lui vint ; les sourcils froncés, il s'engouffra un peu plus dans le bâtiment et chercha du regard la fameuse porte en bois. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait foulé le sol de cet endroit, à peine âgé de sept ans, des étoiles plein les iris ; il se revoyait prendre ses jambes à son cou, une petite blonde à ses trousses et un garçon aux mèches blanches bordéliques, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Un faible tremblement le prit, à ce souvenir et il prit une énième inspiration, douloureuse ; ce sourire lui faisait mal. Dans un élan tremblant, il poussa la porte du bureau du Hokage et s'engouffra silencieusement dans la pièce ; une pointe de souffrance dans les tripes, il détestait ce sentiment.

Un hoquet de surprise se heurta aux murs de la pièce ; elle était là, renfrognée dans ce vieux fauteuil, ses genoux contre sa poitrine et quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Les poings serrés, il repoussa tant bien que mal ce sentiment qui lui faisait tant mal et fit quelques pas en avant ; elle ne dit rien, sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas la force à cet instant, bien qu'un autre jour, elle lui aurait mis un coup de pied aux fesses et l'aurait fait enfermer dans une de ses prisons pour criminel.

\- "dis-moi que c'est faux." lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure douloureux.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là ; elle resserra sa prise, maladroitement, autour de ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans le tissu brun de son pantalon. Elle étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres tremblantes.

\- "Tsunade." appela-t-il, maladroitement. "dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai."

Le faible tremblement qui avait prit possession du corps de la femme doubla de force et elle fondit en larmes, là, sur ce vieux fauteuil ; elle aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, que tout était faux, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le faire. Un tas de souvenirs prenait d'assaut son esprit et les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique prenaient une allure douloureuse ; les sourcils froncés, il s'avança un peu plus et la seconde d'après, ses mains se heurtaient brutalement au bois du bureau, arrachant un sursaut à la femme.

\- "putain. réponds-moi." s'exclama-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, sûrement dans le but de lui dire quelque chose, de répondre à ses interrogations, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa ; ses prunelles d'un beau noisette se confrontèrent silencieusement à cette fêlure dans les iris ambrés du garçon, il détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre, une goutte de sang perla doucement.

\- "il.." commença-t-elle, douloureusement. "il est tombé au.. combat."  
\- "c'est impossible." s'emporta rapidement le brun, les mains tremblantes. "impossible."  
\- "Orochimaru.." lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure agonisant.

Ses prunelles dorées s'accrochèrent à un coin de la pièce ; il se souvenait parfaitement de toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient tous les trois invités dans ce bureau, à l'heure du déjeuner, pour partager un repas avec leur maître. Il se souvenait de ses sourires qui traînaient sur leurs lèvres, de ses rires qui emplissaient la pièce, de cette sensation chaleureuse qui s'accrochait à lui, constamment ; chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'eux. Les poings serrés, il prit une inspiration ; il courait depuis tellement d'années après l'immortalité, mais que vaudrait vraiment l'immortalité lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul, dans les abysses d'un univers effrayant ?

\- "c'est impossible." répéta-t-il, étouffant un sanglot entre ses lèvres. "Jiraiya ne peut pas perdre la vie, c'est impossible, je te dis."

Dans son enfance, il s'était tant de fois moqué ouvertement des faiblesses du garçon, mais aucun doute ne planait, au final ; Jiraiya avait une place plus qu'importante dans l'univers shinobi, pendant une période, le brun avait même cru que peut-être était-ce lui ce fameux enfant de la prophétie, ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Le sourire du garçon se glissa dans son esprit et il réprima un frisson ; il n'aurait jamais cru devoir survivre à ça.

\- "comment ?" demanda-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes.  
\- "il s'est frotté à l'Akatsuki ?" souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide.  
\- "mais il est bien plus fort qu'eux, c'est impossible."  
\- "l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki est Yahiko."

L'information flotta, un instant, dans la pièce ; son regard s'attarda sur une fissure, au sol et il chercha tant bien que mal un visage à mettre sur ce prénom. Quelques mèches rousses se glissèrent dans son esprit et il écarquilla les yeux ; bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, ce gamin n'était qu'un orphelin d'un pays étranger dont il avait voulu prendre la vie, mais encore une fois, dans une bonté mal placée, Jiraiya avait refusé et avait prit la décision de prendre soin des trois enfants. Les poings serrés, il prit une inspiration douloureuse ; il aurait dû prendre la vie des trois orphelins, peut-être qu'il serait encore là, peut-être que tout irait bien, alors.

\- "j'aurais dû prendre leurs vies." lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure. "j'aurais dû."  
\- "il ne t'aurait pas laissé faire, tu le connais ; il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux."  
\- "et regarde où ça nous mène." s'écria-t-il, les sourcils froncés. "j'aurais dû le faire."

Une telle colère émanait du brun, à cet instant, qu'elle se retint tant bien que mal de le prendre dans ses bras ; ils avaient grandi ensemble, s'étaient affronté une centaine de fois, avaient partagé des repas, des sourires. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, tous les trois ; bien qu'ils aient pris un chemin différent. Il s'en voulait tellement ; le visage enfantin du rouquin ne cessait de se confronter dans son esprit et il haïssait ce sentiment. Peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes, s'il avait fait ce qu'il pensait juste. Son pied cogna brutalement dans un amas de bouquins, au sol et il prit une inspiration, maladroite. Elle ne dit rien, il semblait au bord du vide ; un éclat passa dans les traits du visage du brun et il arqua un sourcil, posant son regard dans le sien. Un fin sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres et elle fronça les sourcils ; la pointe de colère céda sa place à une expression soulagée, sur le visage du garçon.

\- "l'Edo Tensei." s'exclama Orochimaru, convaincu par son idée. "mais oui, c'est tout à fait possible."  
\- "que veux-tu dire, Orochimaru ?" demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
\- "la réincarnation des âmes me permettrait de le ramener à la vie, où est son corps ?"

Quelques secondes s'échappèrent, les prunelles d'un beau noisette de la femme observaient silencieusement le brun ; il semblait si sûr de lui, qu'elle aurait aimé se fondre dans ce petit bonheur, elle aussi, mais elle en était incapable. Sans un mot, elle détourna le bureau, essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières et attrapa les mains du garçon, entre les siennes ; s'en était étrange, ils n'avaient jamais été réellement doués pour le contact physique, pour les démonstrations d'affection, alors que Jiraiya parvenait à le faire, avec un naturel déconcertant. Elle prit une inspiration et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, doucement.

\- "son corps est perdu en mer, c'est impossible de le reprendre." souffla-t-elle, douloureusement.

Le soulagement sur le visage du brun s'évapora à l'instant où les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et il repoussa brutalement les mains de la femme, fronçant les sourcils ; quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières, mais il les repoussa, d'un revers de manche maladroit. Un éclat de colère brillait de nouveau au fond de ses prunelles.

\- "je.." commença-t-il, maladroitement.

Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues ; il détestait cette faiblesse, ces sentiments idiots qu'il ressentait, parfois. Il aurait aimé être en colère, il aurait aimé reprendre la route de son repaire et s'en foutre totalement de cette histoire, mais cette souffrance dans sa cage thoracique le tuait ; les bras de la femme s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et elle enfouit son visage dans le tissu de sa tunique. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de fondre en larmes, silencieusement ; et bien qu'ils étaient ennemis, bien qu'elle aurait dû prendre sa vie à cet instant, qu'il aurait dû mettre à feu et à sang ce satané village, ils profitèrent un instant de la présence de l'autre.

Lorsque les larmes s'en allèrent de leurs visages meurtris, ils se séparèrent ; son dos se heurta au vieux fauteuil derrière le bureau et elle passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches blondes. Le brun s'attarda un court instant sur ce bout de femme ; il avait été là dans les pires moments de son existence, il avait vu cette souffrance dans ses iris lorsqu'elle avait perdu son petit frère, son grand-père, l'amour de sa vie. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, reniflant bruyamment et esquissa un sourire triste, au coin de ses lèvres.

\- "il t'aimait." lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure maladroit.

Peut-être était-ce le son de sa voix rauque dans la pièce, ou peut-être était-ce la profondeur de ses mots, mais un léger sursaut la prit ; elle posa un regard incertain sur lui, les sourcils froncés et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- "lorsque nous étions enfants, oui." confirma-t-elle.

Cet idiot avait toujours fait en sorte de la séduire, chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages et elle l'avait repoussé, encore et encore ; peut-être, parce qu'au fond, elle n'assumait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Puis, elle avait fait la rencontre de Dan ; cet homme dont elle était tombé follement amoureuse, et Jiraiya avait prit la fuite, soudainement. Plus de commentaires déplacés, plus de blagues douteuses, plus de sourires maladroits ; il était simplement parti, constamment en mission, dans des pays étrangers, en proie aux guerres.

\- "tu te trompes ; il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer."  
\- "Orochimaru.." souffla-t-elle, douloureusement.  
\- "il me l'a dit." avoua-t-il.

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles d'un beau noisette de la cinquantenaire et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- "comment ça, il te l'a dit ?" interrogea-t-elle.  
\- "c'était un idiot, le pire de tous, mais parfois, ça lui arrivait d'être sérieux ; j'ai eu une conversation avec lui, après la mort de ton petit-frère." avoua le brun. "ce jour-là, il m'a annoncé qu'il était toujours amoureux de toi, que sûrement qu'il t'aimerait jusqu'à la fin, mais qu'il n'était pas apte à te rendre heureuse, il s'est fait la promesse de veiller sur toi, de loin."  
\- "tu mens." souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure incertain.  
\- "il t'aimait, Tsunade. autant que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Aucune réponse ne fut nécessaire ; bien qu'ils aient pris des routes différentes, Orochimaru restait la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. Il connaissait ses faiblesses, ses forces et ses béguins ; bien sûr qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de cet idiot, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Parce que Jiraiya était Jiraiya, cet homme constamment à la recherche d'un plan d'un soir, constamment en vadrouille, constamment avec cette sale habitude de se jeter corps et âme dans des batailles, perdues d'avance. Elle étouffa tant bien que mal un sanglot entre ses lèvres et prit une inspiration maladroite ; des années de silence, pour ça, pour un cercueil vide.

\- "regardes-nous." souffla-t-il, tristement. "deux idiots, l'un lui a brisé le coeur en prenant la fuite loin du village, en choisissant la voie du mal et l'autre lui a brisé le coeur, en se refusant à un amour réciproque."  
\- "arrête." murmura-t-elle, une pointe de douleur dans la voix.  
\- "dis-moi que j'ai tort, Tsunade ; dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort, le coeur brisé."

Ses mots laissaient une traîne de souffrance dans la pièce, il n'avait pas tort, elle en avait conscience ; pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle avait partagé un moment avec son défunt camarade, il avait ce satané sourire sur les lèvres. Et à cet instant, elle se rendit compte que, jamais, il n'avait été pris d'un instant de faiblesse devant elle ; aucune larme n'avait roulé sur ses joues rugueuses, aucun éclat de tristesse dans ses prunelles. Il avait assisté impuissant à la souffrance de la blonde, à la fuite du brun, au décès de son maître et de son disciple ; il avait assisté à tant de scènes emplis de douleur, mais avait gardé ce sourire sur les lèvres. Ses genoux se heurtèrent maladroitement à sa poitrine et elle prit une inspiration, agonisante. Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir mal, elle aurait aimé perdre la vie, avant lui ; bordel, elle avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire, un million de choses insignifiantes. Peut-être que si elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, les choses auraient été différentes ; peut-être aurait-elle eu le droit à une alliance, à un tas de mots doux, à un ventre rond, à une famille, peut-être aurait-elle été heureuse.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa ses doigts fins dans ses mèches brunes ; ça lui faisait mal.

\- "tu sais, c'est quoi le pire, dans tout ça ?" souffla-t-il. "je cours derrière l'immortalité depuis tant d'années, que je m'étais persuadé inconsciemment que dans trois siècles, vous seriez toujours là ; que j'échangerais encore un tas de combats avec cet idiot et que tu nous disputerais."  
\- "je-." commença-t-elle.  
\- "c'était quelqu'un de bien." la coupa-t-il. "meilleur que nous, meilleur que n'importe qui ; et il aurait dû avoir le droit à une vie heureuse, à une famille, à tout ça, il ne méritait pas de perdre la vie, ainsi."

Il ferma les yeux, un court instant ; inspirant profondément. Jiraiya avait été le meilleur des trois ninjas légendaires, celui qui méritait un bonheur absolu, qui méritait une famille et une existence digne d'un roi ; pourtant, il était celui parti trop tôt, celui dont le cercueil était vide, celui qui avait rendu son dernier souffle, le cœur brisé.

Un bruit de pas effrénés résonna dans le corridor ; quelques coups, à l'allure maladroite et brutale, s'écrasèrent contre le bois de la porte et d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers celle-ci. Elle tremblait presque sous la force et Tsunade n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de son assistante et de quelques shinobis, assurant la protection du bâtiment. Ses prunelles d'un beau noisette s'accrochèrent un court instant aux iris dorés du brun ; elle ne dit rien, lorsqu'il contourna le bureau et se pencha, déposant un chaste baiser sur son front tremblant.

\- "je m'en vais, Tsunade." souffla-t-il, dans un murmure. "fais attention à toi."  
\- "pars, s'ils te voient, ils te tueront." ordonna-t-elle, maladroitement.  
\- "je sais et sûrement que je le mérite un peu, promets-moi de faire attention."  
\- "et toi, promets-moi de vivre, encore longtemps ; je ne peux pas te perdre, toi aussi."

La fêlure au fond des yeux de la femme l'amena des années en arrière, lorsqu'il avait assisté, lui aussi, impuissant à la souffrance de la blonde, devant les corps inertes des deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus. Il acquiesça faiblement et entrouvrit la fenêtre, dans un crissement plaintif ; son regard se perdit dans les rues du village caché de la Feuille, un village où il se revoyait courir dans tous les sens, ses deux camarades derrière lui. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, à la femme qui lui tournait le dos et disparut dans les airs.  
Peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes.


	6. as long as you love me

_**Friendship, Family  
Rating K  
Personnages principaux : Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki.**_

Une légère brise soufflait dans les rues, il réprima doucement le frisson qui le prit lorsqu'un courant d'air effleura sa nuque et il s'enfonça dans la demeure, d'une démarche las et traînante. Le silence pesant qui se répercutait entre les murs de la vieille bâtisse lui sauta à la gorge comme tous les soirs, il se retrouvait seul, noyé dans ses souvenirs douloureux et ses idées noires. Un soupir à l'allure triste s'échappa de ses lèvres et il balança ses chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée, traînant des pieds jusqu'au salon. Tant de souvenirs traînaient dans les recoins de cet endroit, qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, des années plus tard, pourquoi il continuait de vivre là ça le tuait lentement, mais il était toujours là, debout, au beau milieu de la pièce.

Deux longues semaines s'étaient envolées depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre, et la victoire de l'alliance shinobi deux semaines depuis qu'il s'était vu dans l'obligation de dire « au revoir » aux deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, depuis si longtemps. Pendant une seconde, lors de la guerre, alors qu'un filet de sang inquiétant s'échappait de son torse, il avait espéré perdre la vie, là, sur ce champ de bataille il avait espéré rejoindre son paternel, là-haut, loin de cette souffrance qui le rongeait, toujours un peu plus, au fil des années.

Le léger « tic tac » qui flottait dans la pièce attira son attention sur la vieille horloge, ancrée dans un meuble bon marché les flèches indiquaient tristement vingt-trois heures quarante. Vingt minutes, dans vingt minutes, il prendrait une année de plus seul. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'accrochèrent au cadre photo qui traînait dignement sur un bout de meuble, dans un geste doux, presque tremblant, il l'attrapa et se perdit dans les souvenirs d'une existence presque heureuse il se souvenait bien de cette journée, son paternel l'avait accompagné joyeusement à l'académie, fier que son petit garçon grandisse si vite et quelques semaines plus tard, il s'était donné la mort, sur le sol du salon où il se trouvait. Il se souvenait de ce jour-là, la première chose qui l'avait frappé, lorsqu'il était entré dans la demeure, était le silence ce silence et l'obscurité, son regard s'était accroché douloureusement à la silhouette de son père, recroquevillé sur un bout du sol, dans une rivière pourpre. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, à cet instant.

Quelques coups contre la porte de l'entrée le tirèrent de ses sombres pensées et le cadre retrouva tristement sa place, sur le meuble un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, lorsque les coups résonnèrent une nouvelle fois. D'une démarche épuisée, il se tira jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, les sourcils froncés sûrement un peu en colère envers cette personne qui se sentait intelligente pour s'amener à sa porte, à une heure pareille. Il aurait aimé se mettre un peu plus en colère, balancé des méchancetés à cette personne mais lorsque ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se heurtèrent à la tignasse blonde, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, au pas de sa porte son cœur rata tout simplement un battement.

« oye, Kakashi-sensei » s'exclama le blondinet, une pointe d'excitation dans la gorge « vous en avez mis du temps, vous étiez aux toilettes ? »

Un poing s'écrasa brutalement contre l'épaule du blond et celui-ci étouffa tant bien que mal le gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres, maugréant quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante un sourire timide sur les lèvres, une tignasse rose se pencha poliment en avant, une énorme boîte dans les bras.

« bonsoir Kakashi-sensei » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce « excusez l'absence de délicatesse chez cet idiot mais il avait vraiment hâte de vous voir »  
« Sakura » lâcha le dit Kakashi, les sourcils froncés « qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? »

Le blond sembla reprendre contenance, immédiatement, à la question de son maître il prit une posture droite, le torse gonflé, ce grand sourire sur les lèvres, des sacs dans les mains.

« vous ne pensiez quand même pas que nous allions ratés votre anniversaire ? » s'exclama-t-il, joyeusement « hors de question »  
« je te rappelle que tu avais oublié, Naruto » siffla la rose, un sourcil arqué  
« oui, mais dès que Iruka-sensei me l'a rappelé, j'ai couru dans tout le village pour faire des courses ensuite je suis passé prendre Sakura et boum, nous voilà »

La voix du blond flottait dans la demeure et pendant une seconde, le quarantenaire se cru dans un rêve l'un de ses rêves où son maître et ses coéquipiers réapparaissaient soudainement dans son existence et qu'il se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Sans attendre une quelconque autorisation et malgré le regard sévère de sa camarade, Naruto s'engouffra dans la bâtisse, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où vivait cet homme qui était présent depuis si longtemps pour lui silencieusement, le cendré intima à la rose de faire de même et referma la porte, dans un petit « clic ».

« bien sûr, Sasuke aurait aimé être là mais vous le connaissez, hein » souffla le blond, en haussant les épaules « monsieur Uchiha n'a d'yeux que pour son petit cul et ses voyages »  
« Naruto, ton langage, sérieux » s'exclama sévèrement la jeune Haruno  
« mais, quoi encore ? » grogna-t-il, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres  
« comment ça, encore ? » répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« tu me disputes tout le temps, même quand je suis gentil je suis perdu, moi »

La moue boudeuse sur les lèvres du jeune Uzumaki sembla avoir un certain effet sur la rose, puisque dans la seconde qui suivit, elle claqua doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue et cette simple caresse requinqua le blondinet, immédiatement. Ils s'engouffrèrent bien vite un peu plus profondément dans la demeure et déposèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient emmenés sur la table du salon les mains dans les poches, les prunelles d'un beau bleu du blond se posaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

« comment est-ce que vous avez su, où est-ce que je vivais ? » demanda le cendré, un sourcil arqué

Depuis si longtemps, il se débrouillait pour que personne n'apprendre où est-ce qu'il vivait la demeure de son enfance traînait dans un coin éloigné de l'agitation du village.

« Iruka-sensei, bien sûr » s'exclama Naruto, un sourire au coin des lèvres « c'est ma récompense pour être sage et discipliné pendant les cours qu'il me donne »  
« oui 'fin ça, ça reste quand même étrange j'ai été à l'académie avec toi, tu n'es pas sage et discipliné » déclara la rose, les mains sur les hanches  
« j'ai changé, je suis un homme maintenant et le futur hokage du village, très chère »

Doucement, le blond cogna son poing contre la partie gauche de sa cage thoracique, le torse gonflé sous l'œil attendri de la jeune femme. Ce fichu rêve n'avait jamais quitté les pensées du garçon et là, à cet instant, il était plus près que jamais de lui elle s'en voulait terriblement pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de croire en lui, plus tôt, alors que lui, s'était battu corps et âme pour elle.  
D'un geste doux, elle effleura la joue du blond du bout des doigts et s'empressa de mettre un peu d'ordre sur la table, où traînait un tas de dossiers les mains dans les poches, les garçons observaient silencieusement ses gestes, ce qu'elle remarqua, bien vite.

« Kakashi-sensei j'aurais besoin de couverts, s'il-vous-plaît » s'exclama-t-elle, dans un ordre à peine camouflé « et toi, le blondinet, aides-moi mets les dossiers sur le meuble, là-bas »

Alors que le cendré disparut au détour d'un couloir, sûrement dans la cuisine, Naruto attrapa la pile de papiers qu'elle lui tendait et la déposa sur un meuble, dans un coin de la pièce il s'apprêtait à faire volte-face, retourner auprès de la rose mais une photographie s'échappa d'un dossier et attira son attention. Les sourcils froncés, il se pencha et la ramassa ses prunelles bleutés ne se détachaient pas de ces quatre visages, qui traînaient sur le papier, surtout de ce visage si semblable au sien.  
Le bruit des couverts se percutant doucement au bois de la table le tira de sa contemplation et il posa un regard à l'allure triste sur son maître et sa coéquipière, la photo entre ses doigts.

« est-ce que je pourrai avoir une copie de cette photo, Kakashi-sensei ? » demanda le blond, d'une voix douce « je n'ai pas de photo de mes parents »

Une petite pointe de souffrance naquit dans les entrailles du cendré et il se rapprocha doucement de son élève, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, doucement il attrapa la photographie, la contemplation un instant et esquissa un sourire.

« j'ai quelque chose de mieux pour toi, que la photo de mon ancienne équipe » annonça le quarantenaire

Il tira doucement l'un des tiroirs du meuble et fouilla quelques secondes lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ce qu'il cherchait, son sourire s'agrandit légèrement et il fourra une photo dans les mains de son élève. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé, le blond contempla silencieusement la photo son père se tenait droit, le torse gonflé, dans la tunique blanche du hokage et sa mère, près de lui, arborait une expression douce, une main protectrice sur son ventre arrondi, ils souriaient tous les deux, de ce sourire qu'ils avaient légués à leur petit garçon.  
Délicatement, le cendré ébouriffa les mèches d'un beau blond du garçon et retourna auprès de la rose, disposant les différents couverts sur le bois de la table dans un reniflement indiscret, Naruto fourra doucement la photo dans l'une de ses poches et attrapa le gâteau, qui traînait encore dans la boîte de la pâtisserie. Les sourcils du cendré se froncèrent lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

« Naruto » appela-t-il, doucement « est-ce que tu l'as acheté à la pâtisserie Hinae ? »

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le jeune Uzumaki acquiesça.

« tout à fait, je me suis souvenu que vous aimiez les gâteaux qu'ils faisaient »  
« comment est-ce que tu as fais, à cette heure-là ? » s'exclama le cendré, surpris  
« j'ai utilisé la carte de l'orphelin et du héros de la quatrième grande guerre »

Les mots du blond se répercutèrent douloureusement jusqu'aux cœurs des deux autres, présents dans la pièce, pourtant le sourire sur ses lèvres ne s'effaçait pas il était là et cette simple image leur mettait du baume au cœur.  
Dans un élan maladroit, il attrapa le couteau au milieu de la table, prêt à mettre en pièce le gâteau mais la rose s'empressa de le reprendre, un sourcil arqué.

« hors de question » s'exclama-t-elle « ne ruines pas toutes les belles choses que tu as fais, ce soir »  
« mais, Sakura » soupira le blond, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres « ce n'est pas gentil »  
« continues d'être sage ce soir et peut-être que je libérerai un peu de mon temps pour un rencard avec toi »

L'information arracha un grand sourire au blond qui acquiesça joyeusement, s'installant correctement sur la chaise en bois les prunelles brunes du cendré ne parvenaient pas à prendre la fuite loin des visages souriants de ses élèves. S'en était si étrange, cette façon dont il les avait vu prendre leurs envols, être quelqu'un, se battre pour l'humanité cette façon dont il se sentait fier, presque comme un père, lui qui baignait constamment dans la solitude et la tristesse.  
La jeune femme déposa les parts dans leurs assiettes respectifs et ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit mutuellement la première bouchée arracha un petit soupir d'aise au quarantenaire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas goûté un de ces fichus gâteaux ? Le doux rire du blondinet flotta à ses oreilles et il esquissa un sourire, sous son masque.

« eh, baka, tu te souviens quand tu as embrassé Sasuke, à l'académie ? » s'exclama la rose, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres  
« mais pourquoi tu me rappelles ça, Sakura » geignit le concerné, les sourcils froncés à ce souvenir  
« tu es devenu un peu plus l'ennemi numéro un des filles » lâcha-t-elle, dans un rire  
« et toi, tu te souviens lorsque tu as tapé dans l'œil de gros sourcils ? » balança sournoisement le blond

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la rose s'effaça, immédiatement et elle jeta un mauvais regard à son ami d'enfance, une aura menaçante autour d'elle.

« pardon ? » souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« je n'ai rien dis, pardon, pardon » s'empressa de dire le blond, quelques gouttes de sueurs sur le front

Pendant un instant, il eût l'impression d'être auprès de Rin et Obito d'entendre leurs voix, leurs rires, les blagues douteuses du brun et les attentions délicates de la demoiselle. Un claquement de doigt le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et il déposa son regard brun sur la bouille adorable de son élève au grand cœur Naruto n'était plus ce petit garçon maladroit et idiot sur les bords qu'il avait récupéré sous son aile. Le sérieux dans les traits du blond le frappa et il arqua un sourcil.

« vous savez, pendant la guerre, je me suis retrouvé un long moment seul avec votre ami, Obito » déclara le blond, sans une once de plaisanterie dans la gorge « nous avons discutés et il m'a montré.. certaines choses, de votre enfance »

L'air lui manqua soudainement, peut-être parce qu'au fond il était effrayé à l'idée que ses élèves apprennent la réalité sur lui, apprennent qu'il n'est pas cet homme si fort, si puissant, qu'il prétend être peut-être parce qu'au fond il était effrayé, qu'un jour ils disparaissent, à leurs tours.

« vous êtes plus qu'un mentor, pour nous » ajouta la voix douce de la rose « vous êtes un sorte de père, d'une certaine manière ; vous prenez soin de nous, depuis que nous sommes des enfants, vous êtes le modèle que nous suivons maladroitement depuis tout ce temps »  
« sans la présence d'Iruka-sensei et la vôtre, Kakashi-sensei je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu, vous le savez, je n'ai pas eu une enfance douce et aimée j'étais la risée du village, les autres me haïssaient, n'attendaient que l'instant où je ferai une erreur pour s'en prendre à moi mais vous et Iruka, vous avez pris soin de moi » continua le blond, douloureusement « sans vous, sûrement que ma partie obscure, que la partie obscure de Kurama, aurait prit le dessus »  
« Naruto.. » lâcha le cendré, dans un murmure  
« c'est grâce à vous que nous nous tenons, à cette table, à cet instant » déclara Sakura, un sourire au coin des lèvres « alors il y a quelque chose qu'on aimerait vous dire »

Les deux élèves échangèrent un regard silencieux, intense et dans un geste doux, ils attrapèrent chacun l'une des mains de cet homme qui les avait bercé pendant leurs enfances surpris, le cendré ne dit rien, le souffle coupé.

« si c'était possible » commença la rose « si nous étions capable de faire un bond dans le passé »  
« nous ferions tout ce qui est possible pour prendre soin de vous, 'fin du petit Kakashi » reprit le blond  
« si c'était possible, nous effacerions toute la souffrance, les mauvais souvenirs de votre vie »  
« oui, Sakura a raison je prendrai soin du petit Kakashi, si c'était possible »

Les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique, prirent une allure légèrement douloureuse et son regard se perdit un instant sur le bois de la table, les larmes au bord des paupières sûrement qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un prenne soin du petit garçon perdu qu'il était, que quelqu'un protège ses amis, son maître, son père. Une douce caresse sur ses mèches au ton bordélique le tira de ses pensées et il se heurta aux doux sourires sur les lèvres de ses élèves, debout près de lui.  
Un « tic tac » flotta un court instant dans la pièce.

« joyeux anniversaire, Kakashi-sensei » s'exclamèrent les deux adolescentes, d'une voix douce

Les larmes qu'il retenait douloureusement depuis plusieurs minutes roulèrent sur ses joues, se perdant sur le tissu de son masque et il renifla bruyamment, un sourire au coin des lippes, lorsque les lèvres de ses deux élèves effleurèrent délicatement ses joues.  
Sûrement qu'il se trompait, au fond, il n'était plus seul.  
Et il ne le serait plus jamais.


	7. all the stars in the sky could see

**_ all the stars in the sky could see  
****friendship, family**  
**personnages principaux : Naruto Uzumaki § Sakura Haruno.**  
**personnages secondaires : Sasuke Uchiha § Hinata Hyuuga.**

Le bruit de la pluie se mêlait au son de sa respiration ; elle était là, à bout de souffle, les bras ballants et pendant un instant, un court instant, elle hésita à prendre la fuite. Un éclair déchira le ciel sombre, mais elle ne bougea pas, elle se perdait dans tous ces fichus souvenirs, tous ces rires, tous ces sourires ; elle se perdait dans ces mèches d'un beau blond au ton bordélique, dans ces prunelles d'un magnifique bleu qui la rassurait constamment. Dans un élan maladroit, elle écrasa son poing contre le bois de la porte ; la lune si belle, si ronde, brillait dans l'immensité du ciel, elle berçait le sommeil d'un tas de personnes, mais pas le sien, que valaient les bras de Morphée à cet instant ? La planche au teint hâlée céda au visage épuisé, tiré de son sommeil trop tôt, d'un jeune homme et bien malgré elle, un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres ; il était là, il était beau et le simple fait qu'il prenne une inspiration la rassurait. Bordel, ce qu'elle aimait ce bout d'homme.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sakura ? » demanda-t-il, d'une petite voix endormie « il y a un problème ? »

Simplement vêtu d'un vieux bas de jogging gris, il étouffa maladroitement un bâillement entre ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils ; la jeune femme ne parlait pas, ce sourire au coin des lèvres, alors que la fine averse qui se déchaînait sur le village continuait de s'abattre sur elle.

\- « quelque chose est arrivé ? » continua-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix « le village est attaqué ? »

Le sourire de la rose ne fit que s'accroître aux mots du blond et il posa ses prunelles bleutés dans la rue, cherchant une quelconque présence ennemie ; mais le village semblait parfaitement ordinaire, à cet instant. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se déplaça doucement sur la droite, laissant une ouverture à la jeune femme, dans la demeure.

\- « entre, tu es trempé ; si tu tombes malade, Sasuke me tuera et si Hinata apprend que je t'ai laissé sur le perron, elle me tuera » grommela-t-il, entre ses lèvres, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres

Doucement, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, cet éternel sourire au coin des lèvres ; quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières et elle se sentit littéralement fondre en apercevant cette moue sur les lèvres du garçon. Le blond l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois, il avait sauvé l'univers entier lors de la dernière grande guerre, il avait gagné le respect de tous les villages, si bien qu'elle en oubliait souvent ce petit garçon maladroit et un peu idiot sur les bords qu'il avait été, dans leurs enfances. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du blond, face à son refus et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné.

\- « entre, Sakura ; il pleut » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce  
\- « je suis enceinte, Naruto » lâcha-t-elle, dans une inspiration empreint de joie  
\- « oui, je sais, mais.. a-attends, quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la rose s'agrandit et elle acquiesça, déposant tendrement une main sur son abdomen encore si plat ; elle portait la vie en elle, un petit être né d'une nuit hasardeuse, mais d'un amour bien là. Les yeux écarquillés, les prunelles bleutés du garçon se posèrent bien malgré lui sur le ventre de la jeune femme et il avala difficilement sa salive, le souffle coupé.

\- « tu.. » commença-t-il, maladroitement « tu.. »  
\- « je suis enceinte » répéta-t-elle, d'une voix douce

Les mots résonnèrent un court instant, se mêlant au son de la pluie et soudainement, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières du garçon, qu'il chassa d'un revers de manche maladroit ; il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes et un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les sourcils froncés, Sakura fit un pas en avant, toujours dans l'allée du jardin, sous la pluie.

\- « Naruto » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure « tu pleures ? quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
\- « p-pardon » bégaya-t-il, dans un sanglot indiscret « je.. je crois que je suis heureux »

Heureux ; il était heureux. Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient des larmes de joie et ça, ça lui coupa le souffle ; il était là et il lui coupait le souffle, sûrement sans s'en rendre compte. Un fin sourire étira de nouveau ses lèvres et elle se jeta en avant, tapant brutalement contre le torse du blond ; un doux parfum de santal émanait du garçon et elle resserra sa prise, autour de son torse imposant. Le jeune Uzumaki n'était plus ce petit garçon des bancs de l'académie, celui qu'elle envoyait constamment dans les roses, celui qu'elle méprisait ; il était tellement plus, à présent. Délicatement, les bras du garçon passèrent autour de sa silhouette frêle et il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, déposant chastement ses lèvres sur son front tremblant d'émotion.

\- « je suis tellement heureux » avoua-t-il, dans un murmure doux « et je suis tellement, tellement fier de toi, Sakura ; tu mérites ce bout de bonheur et je suis sûr que Sasuke a du sauté de joie »  
\- « je n'ai encore rien dis à Sasuke » avoua-t-elle, d'une petite voix « je voulais que tu sois le premier à l'apprendre »

Le blond ne dit rien, mais resserra sa prise ; il n'était peut-être pas le père de cet enfant, mais il l'aimait déjà si fort. Dans un élan délicat, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue légèrement rugueuse ; et dire, qu'elle avait failli passer à côté de ce grand dadais.

\- « tu n'as jamais abandonné, Naruto ; quitte à perdre la vie, tu es resté et tu l'as ramené » souffla-t-elle, les larmes au bord des paupières « tu as ramené Sasuke à la maison, tu l'as sauvé des ténèbres ; tu nous as tous sauvés »  
\- « Sakura » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure  
\- « je suis tellement désolé pour toutes ces fois où je t'ai repoussé, toutes ces fois où je n'ai pas été capable de comprendre que tu étais bien plus qu'un idiot, où je t'ai détesté sans te connaître » ajouta-t-elle, dans un reniflement indiscret

Tant de fois, elle s'était simplement rangé du côté de la majorité, sans connaître la vérité ; elle avait accepté ce jugement monstrueux que les autres posaient sur cet enfant et n'avait rien fais. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans son équipe, le blond n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de mettre son existence en puéril pour elle ; elle l'avait compris trop tard, mais il aurait été capable de perdre la vie pour elle.

Doucement, elle enfouit son visage dans le torse du blond et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa peau au teint hâlée.

\- « ça va, c'est du passé tout ça ; je ne t'en veux pas, tout le monde le pensait » souffla-t-il, d'un ton délicat « l'important, c'est que maintenant, nous sommes là et nous sommes une famille »  
\- « tu ne comprends pas » répliqua-t-elle « c'était injuste de ma part, j'étais obnubilé par lui, et même si je l'aime plus que tout au monde, tu étais là toi ; tu as pris soin de moi, tu me l'as ramené et je ne suis même pas sûr de t'avoir une seule fois dit merci »  
\- « ce n'est pas important, ça ; je ne veux pas de remerciement Sakura et tu le sais déjà »

D'un geste délicat, il glissa deux doigts sous le menton de la rose et força le contact entre leurs prunelles ; le bleu se confrontait à l'émeraude et un sourire glissa sur les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il essuyait du bout des doigts les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- « la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'avais cinq ans ; tu étais là, avec tes mèches roses et ton grand front » avoua-t-il, doucement « les autres se moquaient de toi et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, parce que je te trouvais tellement belle ; j'ai longtemps hésité à prendre ta défense, mais je me suis rendu compte que si je le faisais, tu aurais encore plus d'ennuis alors je suis resté dans mon coin et je t'ai observé de loin »  
\- « Naruto » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure  
\- « je ne suis pas si idiot que ça, j'ai très vite su que je n'aurai aucune chance face à Sasuke ; je savais que tu serais à lui et que ça te rendrait heureuse, ça me suffisait à moi » il caressa délicatement la joue de la rose du bout des doigts « je me suis quand même promis de prendre soin de toi parce que je refusais que tu pleures, je refusais que tu sois blessée ; tu étais précieuse et tu l'es toujours, Sakura » il prit une inspiration « tu es ma meilleure amie, la première personne que j'ai aimé et c'est grâce à toi que je suis devenu si fort ; j'ai compris pendant mon combat contre Haku et Zabuza que si je voulais être plus fort, il fallait que j'aie quelque chose à protéger »  
\- « tu.. » commença-t-elle, maladroitement  
\- « tu étais ce quelque chose ; je me suis battu dans l'optique d'un univers où tu serais heureuse, je t'ai vraiment aimé Sakura, je ne regrette pas un seul instant, mais t'aimer m'a préparé à aimer Hinata »

Les mots du blond se glissèrent brutalement dans sa cage thoracique et les larmes sur ses joues redoublèrent d'intensité ; elle ne le méritait sûrement pas, mais y avait-il une personne qui méritait un garçon tel que lui ? Sûrement la jeune Hyuuga, ils s'étaient bien trouvés et elle était vraiment heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés ; elle rendait heureux le blond et ça, ça lui suffisait amplement.

\- « serre-moi fort » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure

Le visage enfouit dans le torse du blond, elle chercha doucement un peu de sa chaleur rassurante et le blond se contenta de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandée, resserrant sa prise autour de sa silhouette frêle ; ils restèrent ainsi, quelques minutes, sous la fine pluie, éclairés de temps à autre par un éclair déchirant le ciel sombre.

Finalement, un bruit de pas les tira de leur étreinte ; d'un même mouvement, ils posèrent leurs regards embués sur la silhouette mal réveillée d'une tignasse brune, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les lèvres du jeune Uzumaki s'étirèrent dans un sourire empreint de tendresse et il relâcha sa prise, se rapprochant doucement de la femme qu'il aimait ; doucement, il lui vola un baiser et un doux rire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le réprimanda.

\- « Naruto » grogna-t-elle « tu es trempé »  
\- « et ça t'empêche de me faire des bisous ? » répliqua-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et elle secoua la tête, épuisée par le comportement de son petit-ami ; finalement, dans un geste tendre, elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser empreint de tendresse.

Ils étaient là, sous ses yeux et Sakura se sentit fondre ; le petit garçon maladroit était devenu un homme et l'orphelin s'était trouvé une famille. Une pointe de fierté naquit dans ses entrailles et elle se retint tant bien que mal de fondre en larmes, une énième fois ; elle rencontra les prunelles nacrées de la douce Hyuuga et lui fit un petit signe poli de la main.

\- « quelque chose est arrivé, Sakura ? » demanda la voix douce d'Hinata, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la gorge

Le sourire sur les lèvres du blond s'étira, dévoilant ses dents et il sautilla joyeusement sur place, sous le regard épuisé de sa petite-amie ; la rose acquiesça doucement, offrant l'autorisation à son meilleur ami de faire part de la nouvelle et le blond sauta près d'elle. Il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la rose et prit une pause théâtrale.

\- « elle est enceinte » s'exclama le blond, d'une voix surexcité « de Sasuke ; elle est venue me le dire, c'est pour ça qu'elle est là »

Les doux yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent à la nouvelle et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle s'élança à son tour sous la pluie et tira la rose dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte maladroite, mais si chaleureuse qu'elle se sentit fondre. Ce bout de femme était définitivement la bonne pour le blondinet.

\- « mon dieu » souffla la brune « c'est une excellente nouvelle, Sasuke doit être tellement heureux »  
\- « je ne lui ai encore rien dit ; je voulais vraiment que Naruto l'apprenne d'abord, c'est grâce à lui tout ça » expliqua doucement la rose, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

Les deux jeunes femmes posèrent délicatement leurs regards sur le blond et il esquissa un sourire en coin, un pouce en l'air ; bien qu'au fond, il n'était pas d'accord, s'ils en étaient tous là, à ce jour, c'était parce qu'ils avaient travaillés pour ça, tous ensemble. D'un geste doux, il tira les deux jeunes femmes dans une étreinte.

\- « les deux femmes de ma vie » souffla-t-il, doucement « je suis tellement heureux »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brune et lorsque l'étreinte prit fin, elle passa un bras autour de la taille imposante du blond, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; le blond tendit doucement son poing vers la rose, quelques étoiles dans les prunelles.

\- « vas-y » ordonna-t-il « ton bout de bonheur t'attend »

Pendant un instant, elle resta là, face au poing du garçon, les bras ballants ; ce bout de bonheur lui ouvrait les bras et n'attendait qu'elle. Un sourire empreint d'émotion se glissa au coin de ses lèvres et elle acquiesça, tapant maladroitement son poing contre le sien, avant de disparaître au détour d'une rue. Le blond observa fièrement la silhouette de la rose disparaître, quelques larmes au bord des paupières ; il était si heureux à cet instant, lui, l'orphelin que tant de gens avait haït, sans le connaître.

Des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur sa joue rugueuse, le tirant de ses hasardeuses pensées et il déposa un regard tendre sur le visage de sa petite-amie ; elle, elle était là et elle le rendait heureux. Quel idiot avait-il été, de ne pas voir bien avant la femme formidable qu'elle était.

\- « tu es heureux, c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce

Elle, elle ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis sa plus tendre enfance, marchant dans ses pas, attendant patiemment le moment où il la verrait et à cet instant, il la voyait ; un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, il acquiesça.

\- « tu n'as pas idée à quel point, tu me rends heureux, Hinata » souffla-t-il  
\- « c'est si fort que ça ? » dit-elle, tendrement  
\- « oui, toute la souffrance que je ressentais ; toi, d'un simple regard, tu l'as envoyé très loin »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'avoir un bébé ? »

Le sourire sur les lèvres du garçon s'effaça, sous la surprise et les yeux écarquillés, la brune déposa doucement ses mains sur ses propres lèvres, là où les mots s'étaient échappés ; les larmes qui perlaient au coin des paupières du blond glissèrent soudainement sur ses joues et il étouffa un sanglot, tant bien que mal entre ses lèvres, tirant la jeune femme dans une étreinte maladroite.

\- « Naruto ? » appela-t-elle  
\- « merci Hinata » lâcha-t-il, au creux de son oreille

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, elle resserra simplement sa prise autour de la taille imposante de son époux et acquiesça ; elle était heureuse, là, dans ses bras. Ils étaient heureux.


	8. imagine me and you

**_ imagine me and you.  
****Romance, Family.**  
**Personnages principaux : Ino Yamanaka & Sai.**

\- « je suis enceinte. »

Les mots se répercutent aux murs de la demeure.

\- « p-pardon ? »  
\- « je suis enceinte. »

Les sourcils froncés, le brun lâche le pinceau qui traîne entre ses doigts et dépose son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme ; elle est là, debout, au milieu de la pièce, légèrement tremblante. Et elle le fixe, d'un regard doux, mais presque craintif.

\- « tu.. es enceinte. » _répète-t-il._

Elle acquiesce ; et il ne sait pas quoi dire. La blonde semble attendre patiemment une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est censé dire ? Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il tourne la tête et effleure la peinture du bout des prunelles ; il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais le sourire maladroit de son frère lui vient en mémoire. Shin lui manque terriblement.

\- « je suis enceinte, Sai. »

Les souvenirs de son enfance avec son frère lui reviennent et il sent son cœur se tordre douloureusement, dans sa cage thoracique ; la solitude a été sa meilleure amie pendant si longtemps, elle l'a été lorsqu'il déambulait tristement dans les rues, à peine âgé de cinq ans, elle l'a été après le décès soudain de son frère, lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé de nouveau dans cet univers cruel. Shin l'a sauvé, d'un million de façons différentes, mais d'un autre côté, il a été sa perte. Il s'est interdit une quelconque forme de sentiments, il s'est interdit les larmes, les rires ; il s'est interdit d'être humain, pour ne pas cracher sur le sacrifice de son frère.

\- « Sai ? » _appelle-t-elle, nerveusement._

Il s'est toujours demandé ce qu'aurait été son enfance si Shin avait survécu, s'ils avaient eu la chance de vivre tous les deux, loin de la Racine ; est-ce qu'ils auraient été heureux ? Et Shin, quel homme serait-il devenu ? Lui, il aurait été l'artiste de la famille bancale qu'ils étaient, mais Shin ? Peut-être aurait-il rencontrer une femme, une belle femme, et peut-être qu'ils auraient fondés une famille tous les deux ; Sai aurait été un oncle maladroit, mais aimant, parce qu'il aurait appris à aimer auprès de son frère.

Un sanglot s'échappe douloureusement de ses lèvres ; la dure réalité le rattrape. Shin n'est plus là, il ne le sera jamais plus ; son frère n'a jamais eu la chance de vivre, de rire, de tomber amoureux. Les larmes roulent le long de ses joues légèrement rugueuses, sans qu'il n'ai la force de faire quoi que ce soit ; il se sent submergé et il ne sait même pas par quoi. Dans un élan maladroit, il dépose une main sur le haut de son visage, camoufle la preuve de sa faiblesse aux yeux étrangers et étouffe maladroitement le bruit de ses pleurs ; il est l'un des shinobis les plus puissants de sa génération, l'un des survivants de la quatrième grande guerre, un des amis proches de l'homme qui deviendra le septième hokage un jour. Il n'a pas le droit de fondre en larmes.

Un doux parfum de lavande l'enveloppe. Une main délicate glisse dans ses mèches brunes et il se retrouve soudainement dans une étreinte chaleureuse ; il essaie de se débattre, de prendre la fuite, mais il en est incapable. Elle est là, si près de lui et il est incapable de s'en aller.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » _demande-t-elle, d'un ton si doux.  
_\- « j-je ne sais pas. » _bégaie-t-il, entre deux sanglots._

La réponse du garçon l'étonne, mais elle resserre doucement sa prise autour de sa silhouette tremblante.

\- « ne pleure pas. » _supplie-t-elle_. « ça ira, je te le promets. tout ira bien. »

Les pleurs redoublent d'intensité et la seconde d'après, il s'accroche désespérément au haut violet qu'elle porte ; et un cri désespéré s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il hurle ; il hurle encore et encore, avec une telle rage, une telle tristesse, que ça la touche en plein cœur. Des larmes perlent au coin de ses iris bleus et finalement, s'écrasent sur le sol, sur le tissu qui recouvre le torse du garçon. Un tas de minutes s'extirpe de l'instant, mais elle s'en fiche ; elle est là et elle ne bouge pas, elle est prête à attendre un million d'années.

Un silence pesant se heurte finalement à la demeure ; dehors, la lune ronde éclaire maladroitement le village. Le brun se retire de l'étreinte, quelques sillons de larmes sur les joues ; il déteste ça, il déteste à quel point il est faible. Un homme ne pleure pas, un shinobi ne pleure pas ; c'est ce que Danzo lui a répété, des jours et des jours.

\- « excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas d-. » _les mots se coincent dans sa gorge, une demi-seconde. _« tu.. pleures ? »

Il se heurte aux larmes sur les joues de la blonde ; quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, elle les efface, d'un revers de manche maladroit, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » _demande-t-il_.  
\- « parce que toi, tu pleures. » _lâche-t-elle, dans un souffle triste._

Les mots se cognent brutalement contre sa silhouette et se répètent, inlassablement, dans son esprit ; elle pleure, parce qu'il pleure. Et elle dit ça avec une telle sincérité, que ça lui coupe le souffle. Sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte, les larmes coulent de nouveau. Il s'est toujours senti si seul. Et plus les années passaient, plus ce sentiment s'accrochait à lui ; Shin n'était plus à ses côtés depuis si longtemps, Naruto et Sakura devenaient des adultes, et Kakashi était submergé par son poste. Et Sai.. Sai était seul, tout seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Son regard s'attarde une seconde sur les traits de la jeune femme ; elle est d'une telle beauté, qu'il serait incapable de mettre son visage sur une toile. Du bout des doigts, il effleure les sillons de larmes qui traînent sur sa peau pâle, un sourire sincère au coin des lèvres.

\- « tu es enceinte. » _dit-il, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
_\- « je suis enceinte. » _répète-t-elle_.  
\- « de.. mon bébé ? » _demande-t-il, même s'il connaît la réponse_.  
\- « de ton bébé. » _souffle-t-elle, sans une seconde d'hésitation._

Il sent l'émotion dans sa voix. Elle porte son enfant, au creux de ses entrailles et soudainement, tout ce brouillard qui l'enveloppait se dissipe ; les ténèbres s'éloignent et elle est là, au bout du chemin, ce sourire si tendre sur les lèvres. Ce sourire, qu'elle lui offre à lui.

Les larmes tombent encore de ses paupières brûlantes et il acquiesce ; ses iris d'un beau brun se confrontent silencieusement au ventre plat de la blonde. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne comprend pas, mais il meurt d'envie de mettre sa main dessus, à cet instant ; est-ce qu'il a le droit de faire ça ? Il n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour qu'elle comprenne, en tout cas ; d'un geste délicat, elle attrape l'une des mains du brun et la dépose sur son abdomen, un sourire adorable sur les lèvres.

\- « ton bébé. » _murmure-t-elle._

Un tas de sentiments se bouscule dans sa cage thoracique et quelque part, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui souffle qu'il n'a peut-être pas le droit à ce bout de bonheur ; pourquoi l'aurait-il ? Il y a tout ce sang sur ses mains, sur son corps, et c'est comme si, il se sentait brûlé ; il a pris tant de vies. Une pointe de dégoût le prend aux tripes et il tente de prendre la fuite ; il refuse de faire ça à cet enfant. Mais la poigne de la jeune femme ne lui laisse pas le choix, sa main reste là où elle est.

\- « ne fuis pas. » _implore-t-elle_. « tu n'es pas tout seul. je suis effrayé, moi aussi. je ne me sens pas digne de cet enfant. comment pourrais-je l'être, alors que j'ai tué par le passé ? j'ai pris des vies, j'ai privé des enfants de leurs parents. et je suis effrayé à l'idée de ne pas être une bonne mère. » _elle tremble_. « mais c'est trop tard. je suis devenu mère à l'instant où ce petit-être a creusé son nid, là. » _elle resserre sa prise sur la main du brun_. « ton bébé est en train de grandir en moi et tu sais ce que je pense quand je te regarde ? que cet enfant sera vraiment chanceux de t'avoir auprès de lui. »  
\- « notre bébé. » _lâche-t-il, dans un chuchotement, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues_.  
\- « quoi ? » _souffle-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés_.  
\- « notre bébé. » _répète-t-il, d'un ton plus fort_. « c'est notre bébé. »

Le sourire qui déforme les lèvres de la blonde lui arrache un battement de cœur ; elle est ravissante et il se sent idiot d'être chamboulé si facilement, après tout ce temps. Elle se tire maladroitement dans ses bras et il resserre immédiatement son étreinte, enveloppé par ce doux parfum de lavande qui émane d'elle ; pris dans l'instant, ils s'allongent sur le sol dur et il glisse possessivement une main sur l'abdomen de la blonde. Il se souvient qu'ils ont été des camarades à une époque, deux adolescents qui ne faisaient pas réellement tant que ça attention l'un à l'autre, enfin surtout lui. Puis, ils sont devenus amis ; elle a été une lumière dans les ténèbres, elle a pris sa main dans la sienne et ne l'a plus jamais lâché. Et il est tombé amoureux. De son sourire rayonnant. Du bleu de ses prunelles. De sa passion pour les fleurs. De son courage. De son grand cœur. D'elle.

\- « Ino ? »  
\- « oui ? »  
\- « merci. »

Il n'est plus seul et il ne le sera sûrement plus jamais ; et ça, c'est grâce à elle.

* * *

nda : Un petit one-shot, centré sur Ino & Sai ; à vrai dire, c'est un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement dans le manga. La scène a été imaginé dans le cadre de mon histoire CWSAP : Could We Start Again Please ; c'est un petit moment qui a été vaguement cité dans le dernier chapitre que j'ai publié. Par conséquent, pour ceux qui lisent l'histoire en elle-même, vous le reconnaîtrez peut-être ; pour les autres, lire l'histoire principale n'est pas obligatoire. Merci d'avance à toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire et mettre un commentaire. Bien sûr, j'écris pour moi, mais les commentaires sont toujours un moment de vrai plaisir ; n'hésitez surtout pas à en mettre un, que ce soit pour me dire ce que vous ressentez après la lecture ou pour me donner votre avis, une idée de one-shot, etc.


	9. a piece of us

**_ a piece of us.**  
**Romance, Family.  
****Personnages principaux : Sai, Ino Yamanaka, Kakashi Hatake & Inojin Yamanaka.**

1.

\- « attends, quoi ? »  
\- « je suis enceinte. » _répète-t-elle_. « d'à peu près, un mois. »

Et soudain, un tas d'applaudissements flotte dans les airs. Elle se heurte aux sourires ravis sur les lèvres de ses amis ; elle tombe dans les bras de Temari, récolte quelques baisers de la part de Karui et se noie dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Chôji. Ils sont heureux, pour elle, pour eux et elle retient maladroitement ses larmes au bord de ses paupières.

\- « félicitations, Ino. » _lâche le rouquin, un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

Il dépose tendrement un baiser sur son front tremblant de bonheur et passe un bras possessif autour de la taille de son épouse ; si quelqu'un lui avait dit que le petit garçon potelé qu'elle connaissait deviendrait un bel homme et qu'il épouserait une kunoichi féroce, elle aurait rit. Pourtant, là, ça semblait si évident ; il méritait amplement tout ça.

Le regard de son meilleur ami s'accroche à quelque chose dans son dos et elle fait volte-face, sans un bruit ; parce qu'elle sait qu'il est là, à quelques mètres d'elle et elle est effrayé.

\- « Shikamaru, je-. » _tente-t-elle, l'estomac noué_.  
\- « j'ai besoin d'air. » _dit-il, simplement_.

Et il disparaît sur le balcon de l'appartement ; elle n'a même pas eu le temps de croiser son regard et quelque part, ça lui fait mal. Le bonheur qui lui tordait les tripes, quelques minutes en arrière, s'évapore et elle se perd dans ses souvenirs ; les deux garçons ont toujours été là, à n'importe quel moment de son existence, si bien qu'elle est persuadée que dans un univers parallèle, elle est follement amoureuse de l'un d'eux. Elle se souvient des sourires maladroits du brun, des rires contagieux du roux ; des missions, des disputes, des repas. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et elle s'apprête à le rejoindre sur ce fichu balcon, mais son amant la retient ; un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, Sai la pousse doucement vers Karui et Temari.

\- « je m'en occupe. » _annonce-t-il_.  
\- « mais-. » _souffle-t-elle, inquiète_.  
\- « Shikamaru et Sai ont des choses à se dire. » _explique Chôji, d'une voix bienveillante._

Les lèvres du brun effleurent un instant sa joue et il s'engouffre à son tour sur le balcon. La baie vitrée se referme doucement derrière lui ; un amer parfum de tabac traîne dans les airs. Shikamaru fume, accoudé à la rambarde et il ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu dans les rues du village. Un silence pesant se glisse entre eux et sincèrement, Sai n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est censé dire ; c'est la pointe de tristesse dans les prunelles bleutées de la blonde qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Les deux bruns ne sont pas vraiment, et d'ailleurs, il a remarqué que le regard du stratège est devenu plus dur depuis qu'il fréquente Ino ; mais, pourquoi ? Il n'est pas vraiment doué pour comprendre les autres.

\- « elle est enceinte. » _la voix du brun lui arrache un sursaut et il acquiesce vivement, les sourcils froncés. _« de toi. »  
\- « est-ce que tu me détestes ? » _demande-t-il, d'une voix hésitante._

Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres de Shikamaru ; un soupir las et épuisé. Il tire une taffe de sa cigarette et recrache la fumée dans les airs.

\- « tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. » _répond-il, simplement_.  
\- « ça ne réponds pas à ma question. » _réplique le brun_. « est-ce que tu me détestes ? est-ce que c'est à cause de ma relation avec Ino ? du bébé ? ou est-ce que c'est.. parce que tu.. l'aimes ? est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »  
\- « ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sai. » _grogne-t-il, les sourcils froncés_.

Des rires se tirent de l'intérieur de l'appartement et sans un bruit, il fait volte-face, le tube de nicotine coincé entre ses lèvres ; son regard d'un bel ébène s'accroche à la silhouette de sa meilleure amie, qui danse joyeusement avec son épouse. Ino est belle. Et il sent son cœur se tordre douloureusement à cette constatation. Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, mais elle est la personne la plus importante dans son cœur ; il est raide dingue de Temari, bien sûr, mais Ino.. elle est sa meilleure amie, son âme-soeur.

\- « tu es amoureux d'elle ? » _lance-t-il, à Sai.  
_\- « q-quoi ? » _bégaie le brun_.  
\- « est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? »

Il écrase brutalement le mégot sur la rambarde et pose son regard sur le brun, près de lui ; il n'a jamais été très proche de Sai, ils se connaissent à peine et la première fois qu'il a vu Ino, accrochée à son bras, il a surtout eu envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- « réponds à cette putain de question, Sai. » _crache-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la gorge.  
_\- « je.. je ne sais pas.. euh, je-. » _tente-t-il de répondre_.

Les mots s'extirpent des lèvres de l'artiste avec une telle hésitation, que pendant un instant il oublie les quatre personnes dans l'appartement ; son poing cogne brutalement contre la joue du brun et il l'attrape par le col de son haut, les traits déformés par la colère.

\- « pourquoi tu hésites, putain ? » _s'énerve-t-il_.  
\- « je-. » _lâche-t-il, dans un murmure douloureux_.  
\- « Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? »

La voix de son épouse se heurte à sa silhouette et il se confronte silencieusement aux prunelles d'un émeraude de la jeune femme ; une main sur son abdomen, elle le fixe, d'un regard furieux. Un grognement s'échappe de ses lèvres et il relâche Sai, avant de prendre la fuite dans une autre pièce ; il s'engouffre dans le corridor et attrape sa veste, maladroitement. Il est en colère et il ne sait même pas contre qui ; contre Sai, parce qu'il est amoureux de sa meilleure amie ? contre Ino, parce qu'elle est tombée enceinte ? ou contre lui, parce qu'il l'a frappé sans aucune raison valable ?

\- « Shikamaru, attend. »  
\- « lâche-moi, In-. »

La main de la blonde tape brutalement sa joue et il retient son souffle, une demi-seconde ; Ino n'a jamais levé la main sur lui, jamais. Quelle que soit la bêtise qu'il a pu faire, quelle que soit l'idiotie qu'il a dit, elle ne l'a jamais frappé. Des perles salées pointent au bord des paupières de la douce Yamanaka et ça lui fait mal ; il observe les traits de son visage et se rend compte douloureusement qu'elle n'est plus l'enfant qu'il avait l'habitude de protéger, discrètement. Ino est devenue une femme et bientôt, il ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

\- « qu'est-ce qui te prend, merde ? » _hurle-t-elle_. « tu l'as frappé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? tu-. »  
\- « tu es enceinte. » _dit-il, une pointe de souffrance dans la gorge_.

Elle ne dit rien, les sourcils froncés.

\- « tu es enceinte. » _répète-t-il_.  
\- « Temari est enceinte, aussi. de toi. _» rappelle-t-elle, confuse_.  
\- « qu'est-ce qu'il se passera, lorsque tu seras mère ? » _demande-t-il, le regard baissé_. « tu nous oublieras, Chôji et moi.. tu m'oublieras. »  
\- « de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Shikamaru ? » _questionne-t-elle, du bout des lèvres_.  
\- « est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ? »

La question du brun la surprend, il dépose son regard dans le sien, presque craintivement et elle acquiesce, sans hésitation ; parce que oui, Sai la rend heureuse. Et là, elle devrait être auprès de lui, mais elle est incapable d'être loin de ses deux meilleurs amis, de son meilleur ami ; elle se confronte silencieusement au brun de ses prunelles, un instant. Il semble.. effrayé et soudainement, elle comprend ; Shikamaru est effrayé.

\- « Shikamaru. » _appelle-t-elle, tendrement_.

Il ne répond pas, la mâchoire contractée ; elle le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il déteste ça, être si faible. Le brun a toujours eu du mal à assumer ses propres sentiments. Un sourire maladroit déforme ses lèvres et elle effleure du bout des doigts la joue rugueuse du garçon ; il devient un homme, un peu plus chaque jour, mais à ses yeux, il est encore ce petit garçon, constamment en proie au sommeil, mais particulièrement empli de courage.

\- « est-ce que toi, tu m'oublieras quand ton enfant sera né ? » _demande-t-elle_.  
\- « impossible. » _murmure-t-il, immédiatement_. « tu es inoubliable, Ino. »

Son cœur rate un battement, aux mots de son meilleur ami et elle se faufile dans ses bras, un sanglot au bord des lèvres ; il y a ce fil rouge qui les relie tous les deux, ce fil rouge qui s'est un peu trop renforcé après la quatrième grande guerre, depuis l'instant où ils ont perdus leurs pères, tous les deux. Elle se souvient de cet instant, ils étaient là, sur le champ de bataille et elle s'est heurté à la souffrance dans les prunelles du brun, alors que leurs pères expliquaient la situation aux shinobis ; elle s'était difficilement retenu de fondre dans les bras de son meilleur ami, là, au beau milieu de tout le monde.

\- « toi aussi. » _souffle-t-elle, d'une petite voix_. « tu es inoubliable, Shikamaru. »  
\- « je ne veux que ton bonh-. »  
\- « Shikamaru. » _la voix de Sai résonne dans l'appartement_. « Shikamaru. »

Les sourcils froncés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils tournent la tête vers le brun, d'un même mouvement ; il est là, dans l'encadrement d'une porte hasardeuse, la joue d'un pourpre vif, les autres sur ses talons.

\- « écoute. » _commence le stratège_. « je suis dés-. »  
\- « ne t'excuse pas. » _le coupe-t-il, une pointe de détermination dans la voix_. « tu as eu raison, je méritais ce coup. »  
\- « Sai. » _lâche la blonde, dans les bras de Shikamaru_.  
\- « tu m'as demandé si je suis amoureux d'elle. » _rappelle-t-il, le souffle court_. « et j'ai paniqué, je t'ai répondu que je ne savais pas. c'était une bêtise. je.. je ne suis pas très doué avec tout ça, j'ai mis tellement de temps à comprendre la différence entre être ami et être en couple. » _un rire légèrement nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres_. « pose-moi la question, encore une fois, s'il te plaît. »

Shikamaru repousse doucement sa meilleure amie de l'étreinte et s'avance ; il se poste à quelques centimètres du brun et prend une inspiration.

\- « est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? » _demande-t-il, une nouvelle fois.  
_\- « terriblement. » _réponds le brun, immédiatement_. « je suis terriblement amoureux d'elle. »

Il n'y a pas une seule minuscule pointe d'hésitation dans la voix du garçon et pendant un instant, il ne dit rien ; il sent les regards des autres sur lui, mais il se contente de mettre son regard dans celui de l'autre. Finalement, un sourire déforme le coin des lèvres du stratège et il ébouriffe les mèches brunes de Sai, sans un mot ; et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, le regard empli d'étoiles du brun sur le moment, lui a volé un battement.

2.

\- « c'est injuste. » _pleurniche-t-elle_.

Le nez pincé, le brun lui frotte le dos, d'une main chaleureuse ; bien qu'il se passerait volontiers de cet instant. Son regard s'accroche malencontreusement au teint verdâtre de l'eau des toilettes et il retient un haut de cœur ; il est terriblement amoureux d'elle, mais là, il se prendrait bien des vacances.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ? » _ajoute-t-elle_.  
\- « parce que tu es une femme ? » _propose le brun_.

Il sent que ses mots ne lui plaisent pas ; le corps de la blonde se raidit sous sa main et il fixe un point imaginaire sur le mur d'un blanc immaculé. S'il croise son regard, il est mort ; et sur la table de la cuisine, un café bien chaud l'attend patiemment.

\- « j'aurais dû avoir un pénis. » _lâche-t-elle_.

Une moue boudeuse déforme son visage et il n'a aucun mal à l'imaginer ; il intensifie les frottements dans son dos et esquisse un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

\- « si tu avais eu un pénis. » _commence-t-il. _« je ne serais sûrement pas tombé amoureux de toi. »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » _réplique-t-elle, immédiatement_. « l'amour ne se contrôle pas et tu m'aimes. »  
\- « peut-être, mais j'aime encore plus tes seins. » _explique-t-il, dans un haussement d'épaules._

La main délicate de la blonde tape brutalement contre sa cuisse et il retient difficilement un gémissement douloureux entre ses lèvres ; il tombe en arrière, les fesses sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain et fronce les sourcils.

\- « tu m'as frappé. » _dit-il_.  
\- « tu trouves que c'est le moment pour parler de mes seins ? » _balance-t-elle, furieusement._ « je suis au-dessus des toilettes depuis deux bonnes heures. »  
\- « ce n'est pas de ma faute. » _marmonne-t-il, en tentant de se défendre_.

Le bleu électrique des prunelles de son amante s'accroche à son visage et il déglutit légèrement ; il l'aime, mais il se demande parfois où est passé la douce et timide Ino qui a partagé ses draps, la première fois. Il tente un sourire, mais elle écrase une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa cuisse, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux, cette fois.

\- « ce n'est pas de ta faute, vraiment ? » _souffle-t-elle_. « et qui s'est dit que ça serait encore meilleur sans préservatif, parce qu'il a entendu Kiba l'affirmer ? qui écoute Kiba, sérieusement ? »  
\- « bah.. toi et moi. » _lâche-t-il, sérieusement_.

Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre ses mots, qu'elle le pousse hors de la salle de bain, une moue contrariée sur les lèvres ; la porte claque durement et il retient un sursaut.

\- « la prochaine fois que tu auras envie de faire un câlin, tu demanderas à ton super copain Kiba. » _hurle-t-elle, à travers la porte_.

La seconde d'après, elle se plie au-dessus des toilettes, une nouvelle fois et un soupir s'échappe des lèvres du brun ; il est tenté, extrêmement tenté, de rejoindre la cuisine et de prendre son café. Mais elle est là, de l'autre côté de la porte et elle n'a pas tort. Il s'enfonce dans la salle de bain et s'accroupit près d'elle, repoussant les mèches blondes qui glissent devant son visage ; quelques perles naissent au coin des paupières de la douce Yamanaka et il dépose une main chaleureuse dans son dos.

\- « pardon, je suis un idiot. » _s'excuse-t-il_.  
\- « non, ça va. » _réplique-t-elle, dans un sanglot incontrôlé_. « je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. »  
\- « réactions hormonales. » _explique-t-il, immédiatement_. « j'ai lu que la grossesse rendait une femme chiante, encore plus chiante qu'à l'habituel et-. »  
\- « ferme-là, Sai. » _le coupe-t-elle, sévèrement_.  
\- « mais-. »  
\- « non, ta gueule. »

3.

Le bois de la porte cède au visage épuisé de son ancien maître et il lui offre un sourire extrêmement gêné ; Kakashi jette un coup d'œil vers l'atlas sombre, où la lune ronde se montre à l'univers, et fronce les sourcils.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sai ? » _interroge-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix_.  
\- « je.. » _commence-t-il, maladroitement_. « j'ai besoin d'un endroit.. pour la nuit. »

Les mots du brun n'éteignent pas l'inquiétude dans les prunelles du quarantenaire et il acquiesce, il se décale légèrement sur le côté et laisse son ancien élève s'engouffrer dans l'appartement ; sûrement que, dans le fond, la présence du brun entre ses murs lui fait un peu plaisir. Après la quatrième grande guerre, il a prit le poste de sixième hokage et le boulot ne le lâche jamais, si bien qu'il ne sait plus exactement quand est-ce qu'il a vu la bouille de l'un de ses élèves, la dernière fois. Il étouffe un bâillement entre ses lèvres et se tire dans le salon, Sai sur ses talons.

\- « est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? un thé ? » _propose le cendré_.  
\- « euh.. oui, pourquoi pas. » _acquiesce-t-il_. « un thé, c'est très bien. »

Kakashi disparaît rapidement dans la cuisine ; la voix grave du brun résonne une demi-seconde entre les murs de son appartement et il se rend compte que Sai n'est plus du tout l'adolescent maladroit qu'il a connu, le garçon qui se battait constamment avec Naruto. Un sourire nostalgique déforme le coin de ses lèvres et il renverse un peu de thé dans deux tasses, avant de retourner dans le salon ; il dépose les tasses pleines sur la surface dure de la table basse et en glisse une, jusqu'à son ancien élève.

\- « alors.. qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? » _questionne le quarantenaire._ « est-ce que tu as des problèmes.. d'argent ? tu n'as plus d'appartement ? »  
\- « si, si. » _réplique le brun, la tasse entre les mains._ « c'est juste que.. Ino m'a mis à la porte. »

L'information n'étonne pas tant que ça le cendré, à vrai dire ; une semaine en arrière, c'est Naruto qui s'est retrouvé sur le pas de la porte, les larmes au bord des paupières, après qu'une Hinata, furieuse contre lui, l'a mis à la porte pour la nuit. Le blond était tant touché par la dispute qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, pourtant le lendemain, son épouse lui souriait comme si de rien n'était.

\- « elle.. on s'est disputés. » _avoue-t-il, maladroitement_. « je ne sais même plus pourquoi. j'ai dit quelque chose et.. la seconde d'après, elle était furieuse contre moi. elle m'a mis à la porte de mon propre appartement. »

Un rire nerveux s'échappe des lèvres de l'artiste.

\- « je suis un idiot, hein. » _lâche-t-il, le regard baissé.  
_\- « pas du tout. » _réplique le sixième hokage, la tasse au bord des lèvres_. « Ino est enceinte, elle t'aime, n'en doutes pas, mais la grossesse la fatigue énormément ; ça affecte son corps et sa tête. elle regrette sûrement ce qu'elle a fait. »

Les iris de Sai se posent délicatement sur son visage et il lui adresse un petit sourire, sous son masque ; il trouve ça attendrissant, à quel point, le brun est perdu dans tous ses sentiments, toutes ses émotions. Il ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il fera un excellent père.

\- « vous n'avez pas d'enfants. » _souffle le brun_.  
\- « hm. » _approuve-t-il.  
_\- « pourquoi ? » _demande-t-il, curieusement_. « vous êtes un bel homme, un excellent shinobi et vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. la gente féminine apprécie ça, non ? à moins que.. vous êtes gay ? »

Les mots de son ancien élève lui arrachent un rire, un rire d'une telle sincérité que ça l'étonne lui-même ; il secoue doucement la tête de droite à gauche, la tasse fumante entre les mains. Sai n'est sûrement pas le premier à poser cette question, mais rares sont ceux qui ont une vraie réponse.

\- « je ne suis pas gay. » _affirme-t-il, le regard plongé dans le liquide fumant_. « c'est juste que.. je suis tombé amoureux, il y a longtemps. Rin.. elle était la seule qui aurait pu m'offrir une famille, la seule que je voulais, mais elle s'est sacrifié pendant une dangereuse mission. »  
\- « pardon, je n'aurais pas dû. » _s'excuse rapidement le brun.  
_\- « ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. » _lâche-t-il._ « j'ai tourné la page, même si je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de nouveau. »  
\- « mais.. vous ne voulez pas d'enfants ? » _demande-t-il, du bout des lèvres_. « vous feriez un bon père. »  
\- « j'ai déjà des enfants. »

La réponse de son maître lui vole un froncement de sourcils et il dépose la tasse de thé à moitié vide sur la table ; comment diable se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas au courant ? Et est-ce que Naruto et Sakura étaient au courant ?

\- « Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et toi. vous êtes mes enfants. »

Son cœur rate un battement, à l'instant où les mots se heurtent à sa cage thoracique ; Sai est orphelin, il n'a aucun souvenir de ses parents, il ne sait même pas s'ils sont encore en vie, quelque part ou s'ils sont morts, depuis longtemps. Shin a été sa famille, sa seule famille ; puis, Naruto lui a tendu une main, Sakura lui a offert un sourire, Ino lui a apprit à aimer et Kakashi.. le quarantenaire a toujours été là, discrètement et de loin, mais il l'a toujours été.

\- « je crois que.. » _commence l'artiste_. « je crois que j'aurais aimé que vous soyez.. mon père. »

Un doux sourire déforme les lèvres du cendré et la seconde d'après, il glisse ses doigts dans les mèches brunes du garçon, les ébouriffant tendrement. Quelques nuances de rose s'accrochent aux pommettes du shinobi et il repousse doucement la main de son ancien maître.

\- « tu as l'air heureux. » _observe le quarantenaire_. « Ino semble te rendre heureux. »  
\- « c'est le cas. » _acquiesce-t-il_. « elle me rend vraiment heureux, même si.. enfin, ce n'est rien. »

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Kakashi dépose sa tasse sur la table et plonge son regard dans les iris bruns de son ancien élève ; Sai se sent en sécurité, là, sur le canapé du sixième hokage.

\- « je suis effrayé. » _avoue-t-il, du bout des lèvres_. « je.. je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'être un père. »  
\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? » _questionne le cendré_.  
\- « j'ai.. tout ce sang sur mes mains. » _confie-t-il, le cœur tremblant_. « Ino dit qu'elle aussi, mais elle.. elle a tué pour se défendre. j'ai tué, parce que j'en avais reçu l'ordre et on sait tous les deux que ce n'était pas toujours de mauvaises personnes. j'ai tué des innocents, Kakashi.. j-j'ai tué. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, les larmes s'échappent de ses paupières et roulent le long de ses joues pâles ; les mains tremblantes, il étouffe maladroitement les sanglots entre ses lèvres, honteux de ressentir toute cette tristesse, ça lui broie le cœur. Les bras réconfortants de Kakashi se glissent autour de son corps tremblant et il ne dit rien ; le plus âgé plonge ses mains dans les mèches du garçon et tente de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il ne doute pas une seule seconde que Naruto et Sasuke ont eu une enfance difficile, mais à ses yeux, Sai est le garçon qui lui ressemble le plus ; parce que là où l'hôte du démon renard a eu le troisième hokage ou encore, Iruka, là où le survivant du clan Uchiha a eu les autres membres de son équipe, le brun n'a eu personne. Il s'est retrouvé seul, dans les ténèbres, à suivre les ordres d'un homme qui ne prenait même pas la peine de faire attention à lui.

\- « tu as tué. » _lâche le cendré_. « mais tu ne l'as pas fait, parce que tu le voulais, tu l'as fait, parce que tu en avais reçu l'ordre. est-ce que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de mauvais ? je ne pense pas. parce que sinon, tu te trompes sur moi ; tu dis que je suis un homme bien, mais j'ai tué, moi aussi. j'ai tué et j'ai été incapable de protéger les personnes que j'aimais. »

Un reniflement indiscret s'élève de la silhouette du garçon dans ses bras et il resserre doucement sa prise.

\- « j'ai laissé mourir mon maître, mon coéquipier, la fille que j'aimais. » _continue-t-il_. « mais je me lève, tous les matins, en tentant de faire de cet univers, un endroit meilleur pour les générations suivantes. ce n'est pas ton passé qui compte dans ton rôle de père, c'est la personne que cet enfant fera de toi. »

Et ça, Kakashi le pense vraiment ; peut-être bien que l'adolescent que le brun était, aurait été incapable d'être père, mais le jeune homme sous ses yeux en ferait un très bon. Les minutes passent et finalement, les pupilles légèrement rougis, il se tire de l'étreinte et attrape sa tasse de thé, noyant un « merci » dans le liquide ambré. Le cendré l'observe un instant ; ce n'est plus un enfant et chaque seconde qui s'échappe lui hurle ça.

\- « tu seras un bon père. » _souffle-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres_.  
\- « et vous, vous ferez un excellent grand-père. » _ajoute le brun_. « du moins, s-si vous acceptez. »

Le brun se confond en un tas de bégaiements pendant une demi-seconde, une touche de rose sur les joues ; d'un geste tendre, il ébouriffe les cheveux du garçon. Il a hâte de voir ce petit bout à naître.

4.

\- « j'ai envie de faire pipi, Sai. »

Un énième soupir s'échappe des lèvres du brun. Il acquiesce.

\- « fais vite, j'ai bientôt terminé. »

La blonde ne l'écoute même pas. Le drap d'un blanc immaculé qui la recouvrait s'écrase sur le sol, dans un bruit étouffé et elle disparaît dans une autre pièce, en murmurant un tas de mots incompréhensibles ; Sai se penche sur sa toile et esquisse un sourire, ça, c'est sa vision du bonheur. Qui aurait cru qu'il en arriverait là ? Un bruit de pas effréné flotta dans les airs et le sourire maladroit de sa petite-amie se glisse de nouveau dans la pièce, elle récupère rapidement le drap sur le sol et couvre sa nudité, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues.

\- « remonte un peu ton bras. » _lance-t-il, un sourcil arqué_. « oui, comme ça. et ta main, un peu plus sur la droite. hm, attend.. courbe toi. un peu plus. un peu plus. un peu p-. »  
\- « si tu termines cette phrase, je te tue. » _menace-t-elle_.  
\- « d'accord, d'accord. Pardon. » _s'excuse-t-il_.

Il lui lance un petit sourire et se remet à peindre ; les rayons du soleil s'accrochent à la blonde et ça lui coupe le souffle. Le ventre d'Ino n'est plus si plat, quatre mois qu'un petit être fait son nid là-dedans et Sai est littéralement fasciné par cette idée ; par le fait qu'un bébé, son bébé, soit en train de grandir à l'intérieur de la femme qu'il aime. Et ça aussi, c'est étonnant ; maintenant, il n'a plus de mal à se dire qu'il est amoureux d'elle, il le sait, il le sent. Bien sûr, il a encore un peu de mal à lui dire de vive voix, mais elle lui a dit qu'elle était prête à attendre un million d'années s'il le fallait.

\- « tu bouges, Ino. »  
\- « je suis enceinte, Sai. ça fait deux heures que je suis debout. »

Elle étouffe quelques jurons entre ses lèvres, ça le fait sourire ; Ino est loin d'être patiente, il commence à s'en rendre compte. Ils ne partagent pas le même appartement, elle vit encore chez sa mère, dans la demeure familiale, mais passe énormément de temps, ici, dans son appartement à lui ; au début, ça l'embêtait un peu. Soudainement, il trouvait des sous-vêtements féminins dans sa lessive, une brosse à dents au teint violet sur son lavabo et des produits de beauté incompréhensibles sur ses étagères ; mais il adore ça. Elle est partout où il pose son regard et ça le rassure.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument faire ça ? » _demande-t-elle, dans un soupir épuisé.  
_\- « ça ? » _répète-t-il, un sourcil arqué_.  
\- « oui, me peindre, tous les mois. »  
\- « parce que ton corps prend un peu plus d'ampleur tous les mois. »

Trois peintures traînent dans la pièce qui lui sert d'atelier ; trois peintures d'elle, nue, simplement couverte d'un drap blanc. Il ne l'avouera jamais, parce que ça risquerait de lui faire un peu trop plaisir, mais ce sont, de loin, ses plus belles œuvres ; il ne se lasse pas de les observer.

\- « pardon ? » _lâche-t-elle, une pointe de colère dans la voix_.  
\- « hein ? » _souffle-t-il, les sourcils froncés_.  
\- « mon corps prend un peu plus d'ampleur, tous les mois ? » _répète-t-elle_. « tu me trouves grosse, quoi. »  
\- « ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. mais ce n'est pas comme ci, tu étais mince, tu es enceinte et-. »

Un sanglot se heurte aux murs de la pièce ; il relève son regard vers elle et déglutit. Le visage de la blonde est noyé sous les larmes ; elle pleure et c'est de sa faute. Il se rend compte que depuis qu'elle est enceinte, elle est particulièrement sensible à tout ce qu'il dit ; pourtant, elle devrait savoir qu'il se comporte souvent comme un idiot.

Il dépose le pinceau sur le tabouret, à sa droite et se hisse sur ses deux pieds ; d'un pas rapide, il s'approche d'elle et attrape son visage humide entre ses mains, couvertes par endroits de peinture. Le bleu se confronte à l'ébène et il lui offre un petit sourire, alors qu'il sent le drap retomber sur leurs pieds.

\- « ne pleure pas. » _dit-il, d'une voix douce_. « tu es magnifique. »  
\- « tu le penses v-vraiment ? » _sanglote-t-elle.  
_\- « bien sûr. tu portes mon bébé, tu es la plus belle chose qu'il existe à mes ye-.. hmpf. »

La main délicate de la douce Yamanaka se pose brutalement sur son entrejambe et son souffle se coupe, alors qu'elle resserre douloureusement sa prise ; il sent les perles salées qui s'accroche au bord de ses paupières. Les lèvres de la blonde effleurent sa joue légèrement rugueuse et il remarque que les larmes ne sont plus là, aucune trace visible ; elle mordille le lobe de son oreille, son souffle s'écrasant dans le cou du brun.

\- « n'insinue plus jamais que je suis grosse. »

Et elle relâche sa prise, ce fichu sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

5.

Elle embrasse ses lèvres avec passion. Ses doigts fins glissent dans les mèches brunes, elle s'y agrippe avec force et esquisse un sourire dans le baiser, lorsque les mains du garçon s'accrochent à ses hanches tremblantes. D'une poigne forte, elle le pousse jusqu'au canapé et l'oblige à y prendre place ; la seconde d'après, elle grimpe sur ses genoux. Ses mains glissent une demi-seconde sur le tissu de la chemise qu'il porte et elle s'empresse de mordre sa lèvre, le regard sombre de désir.

\- « a-attends, je-. »

Les mots du brun meurent contre ses lèvres et elle déboutonne sa chemise, avec une facilité déconcertante, pour quelqu'un qui ne regarde même pas ce qu'elle fait ; s'en est presque vexant, lui, il met une vingtaine de minutes à se battre avec son soutien-gorge, d'habitude.

\- « Ino, écou-. »

Les lèvres de la blonde glissent dans son cou et il retient difficilement un gémissement ; elle est là, si près, et il meurt d'envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il en meurt littéralement d'envie, mais ce n'est pas possible ; ses mains se posent délicatement sur les épaules de la jeune femme et il la repousse, un sourire désolé au coin des lèvres.

\- « arrête, s'il te plaît. » _lâche-t-il_.  
\- « je ne te plais plus ? » _demande-t-elle, du bout des lèvres._

Il retient un rire ; comment pourrait-elle arrêter de lui plaire, un jour ? Son corps est un appel constant à l'indécence, elle ne s'en rend sûrement pas compte ; il ne s'était jamais intéressé à tout ça, le sexe, ne faire qu'un avec une personne, avant elle. Il effleure du bout des doigts les joues de la blonde.

\- « ce n'est pas ça. tu me plais. terriblement. » _réplique-t-il.  
_\- « alors, quoi ? tu m'en veux ? » _souffle-t-elle, les sourcils froncés_. « je sais que je t'ai privé de sexe, pendant presque cinq mois, mais comprends-moi. les hormones me rendaient folles, mais là.. » _le souffle de la blonde se répercute contre son oreille. _« c'est toi qui me rends folle. »

Et les doigts se remettent à lui arracher sa chemise ; en peu de temps, il se retrouve torse-nu et les mains de la blonde s'attaquent à son pantalon. Bordel ce qu'il a envie de la laisser faire, mais il ne peut pas ; d'un geste doux, il attrape ses mains dans les siennes, dépose quelques baisers dessus et la repousse. Il se tire sur ses deux pieds et prend une inspiration.

\- « c'est quoi ton problème ? » _grogne-t-elle, les bras croisés_. « tu couches avec une autre ? c'est cette fille de la Racine, là, je suis sûr. la prochaine fois que je la croise, je la tu-. »  
\- « tais-toi. » _dit-il, en déposant une main sur les lèvres de la blonde_. « je ne te trompe pas et Natsumi est une bonne camarade, rien de plus. »  
\- « bonne ? tu es sérieux ? » _s'énerve-t-elle, en repoussant sa main_.  
\- « bonne, dans le sens sympa. » _souffle-t-il, le cerveau en miettes_.

S'en est dingue, la façon dont elle interprète tout ce qu'il dit de la manière dont elle veut le comprendre. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et il passe une main dans ses mèches brunes.

\- « écoute, j'ai pris une décision. » _lance-t-il_. « je ne te toucherai plus, jusqu'à l'accouchement. »  
\- « pardon ? » _s'exclame-t-elle, les sourcils froncés_. « tu es dingue, est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai constamment envie de baiser ? sérieux, mon corps est tellement en manque, qu'il a réussi à trouver attirant le boulanger au bout de la rue, Sai. le boulanger qui a, genre 70 ans et qui ressemble plus à une femme enceinte que moi. »

L'information lui arrache une quinte de toux ; parfois, il maudit Kiba pour cette fichue idée de le faire sans préservatif. Il ne regrette pas la grossesse, ce qu'il regrette, c'est la douce Ino qu'il connaissait, avant qu'elle ne prend quinze bons kilos et qu'elle lui broie l'entrejambe, le mois dernier. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et il prend une inspiration.

\- « écoute, je ne peux juste pas, d'accord ? »  
\- « pourquoi ? » _demande-t-elle, immédiatement_.  
\- « parce que je re-. »  
\- « pourquoi, putain ? » _grogne-t-elle, immédiatement_.  
\- « mais tais-toi, je suis en train de te le dire. »  
\- « tu me parles sur un autre ton, Sai. ou tu dors dehors, cette nuit. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- « ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. c'est mal élevé et-. »

Sai la fait taire d'un baiser désespéré ; les mots meurent contre ses lèvres et elle s'empresse de l'approfondir, d'abord doucement, puis sauvagement. Les mots de la blonde se retrouvent très vite sur ses hanches et il les repousse.

\- « j'ai dit non. »  
\- « pourquoi ? »  
\- « parce que je refuse que ma fille, si c'est une fille, voit un pénis avant qu'elle fête ses trente ans. »

Kakashi lui a offert quelques livres sur la paternité et il s'est rendu compte d'une chose ; tous les pères se montraient extrêmement protecteurs envers leur fille, et si un garçon avait le malheur de montrer son pénis à celle-ci, il disparaissait mystérieusement. Et finalement, le brun était d'accord avec ça.

\- « pardon ? » _lâche-t-elle, les yeux plissés_.  
\- « tu as très bien entendu. c'est un très beau cadeau qu'elle pourra se faire pour son trentième anniversaire et-.. qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ino ? »

La main de la blonde entoure brutalement son poignet et elle le tire dans tout l'appartement ; la seconde d'après, il se retrouve sur le pas de la porte, torse-nu. La porte se referme dans un claquement sonore désagréable et il se rend compte qu'il a, pour la cinquième fois, été mis à la porte de son propre appartement.

6.

\- « oh. » _s'exclame-t-elle, dans un léger sursaut_. « c'est froid. »  
\- « qu'est-ce que c'est ? » _demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés_.

Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, Shizune récupère le tube qu'elle vient de mettre dans un tiroir hasardeux et le lance dans les mains du brun ; il s'empresse de lire les petites écritures, une moue concentrée sur le visage.

\- « du gel à ultrason. » _dit-elle_. « ça nous aidera pour l'échographie. »  
\- « du gel à ultrason. » _répète-t-il_. « ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé ? »  
\- « aucun souci, ce n'est pas la première fois que le gel est utilisé pour une échographie. »

Il acquiesce, légèrement méfiant malgré tout et rend le produit à la professionnelle ; il aurait aimé, dans le fond, que ce soit son ancienne coéquipière aux cheveux roses qui s'occupe de ce rendez-vous, parce qu'à travers les missions périlleuses, il a appris à avoir complètement confiance en ces compétences. Mais la rose n'est plus là, depuis un bon moment ; un jour, elle en a eu marre d'attendre Sasuke Uchiha et elle a prit la route, à son tour, pour être aux côtés du garçon qu'elle a toujours aimée. Sai ne comprend pas réellement comment et pourquoi elle en est amoureuse, mais il l'accepte ; et d'une certaine manière, il a hâte qu'elle soit de retour.

\- « et comment ça se passe, ce sixième mois de grossesse ? » _demande la médecin_.  
\- « c'est horri-. » _lance-t-il, inconsciemment, mais il se rattrape_. « ça va, les joies de la grossesse. »

Le sourire légèrement crispé qu'il offre à la brune lui hurle le contraire et elle étouffe discrètement un rire, entre ses lèvres. En réalité, il ment ; c'est horrible, la grossesse, et après celui-ci, il s'est juré de ne plus jamais faire l'amour sans préservatif.

\- « comment tu te sens, Ino ? » _interroge la brune, amusée_.  
\- « très bien. » _lâche-t-elle, immédiatement, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres_. « j'adore être enceinte. »

Il retient difficilement une énième vérité et se concentre sur un point imaginaire ; il en aurait des choses à dire lui. Il s'est retrouvé à la rue plus de sept fois depuis le début de la grossesse et il est littéralement devenu une sorte d'esclave dans son propre appartement ; Ino est trop épuisé et endolori pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- « les nausées, c'est terminé ? »  
\- « totalement et c'est vraiment cool. » _s'exclame la blonde_. « parce que des vomissements dès cinq heures du matin, c'est un peu déroutant. »  
\- « tu m'étonnes. » _souffle la brune_. « le bébé n'appuie pas trop sur ta vessie ? »  
\- « bah.. j'ai sacrément envie de faire pipi, très souvent, mais je pense que ça va. Karui est pire que moi, là-dessus. »

Shizune acquiesce et dépose délicatement un étrange appareil sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme, le bout du nez plissé ; et là, Sai regrette fortement de ne pas avoir pris son carnet et quelques crayons. Une étrange image s'affiche et il grimace.

\- « tu passes un vieux film d'extraterrestre, pendant que tu bosses ? » _lance-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
_\- « non. c'est l'image de votre bébé. » _explique-t-elle, dans un léger rire_.  
\- « pardon ? »

Le brun s'empresse de se pencher légèrement, approchant son visage de l'appareil ; mais l'image reste étrange, il ne voit pas du tout où pourrait être son bébé, là-dedans. Et ça ne lui inspire pas confiance.

\- « attends, je te montre. » _propose la brune_. « est-ce que vous voulez apprendre le sexe à cette séance ou avoir la surprise le jour j ? »  
\- « maintenant. » _s'exclame la femme enceinte_. « je le porte pendant neuf mois, c'est déjà une énorme surprise. »

Un énième rire s'échappe des lèvres du médecin et elle acquiesce, déplaçant légèrement l'appareil ; elle pointe d'abord le nez du bébé, puis ses minuscules doigts, ses pieds et finalement, elle dépose son doigt sur l'écran, sur une étrange tâche.

\- « c'est un onzième doigt ? » _questionne le brun_. « tu penses que tu peux le couper avant la naissance ? »  
\- « ce n'est pas un doigt, Sai. » _s'amuse Shizune_.  
\- « oh mon dieu. » _lâche la blonde, en posant ses mains sur ses lèvres_. « c'est un petit garçon. »

Il ressent la pointe d'excitation dans la voix de sa petite-amie et se heurte doucement à son sourire, ce sourire qui lui hurle qu'elle est vraiment heureuse à cet instant ; les sourcils froncés, il pointe ce qui semble être le pénis du bébé.

\- « c'est son pénis, ça ? » _demande-t-il.  
_\- « exact. » _acquiesce la brune_. « vous allez avoir un petit garçon, félicitations. »  
\- « est-ce que tu m'as trompé avec Naruto ? » _lance-t-il, à la douce Yamanaka_.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde s'efface très vite et elle pose un regard menaçant sur lui.

\- « pardon ? » _grogne-t-elle_.  
\- « eh bien, étant donné la taille de son truc, ce n'est pas mon enfant. » _annonce-t-il, les bras croisés. _« je veux dire, tu l'as vu ; je n'ai certainement pas un petit pénis, c'est plutôt.. comment dit Kiba, déjà.. ah oui, une arme mass-.. hmpf. »

La main d'Ino cogne brutalement contre ses lèvres et il étouffe un gémissement douloureux, en reculant, les sourcils froncés.

\- « tu m'as frappé. » _balance-t-il_.  
\- « tu dis des trucs que Shizune n'a pas besoin d'entendre, idiot. » _réplique-t-elle, très vite_.  
\- « oh ça va, elle a déjà vu un pénis et-. »  
\- « finis ta phrase et je te tue. »

L'ébène de ses prunelles se confronte un instant au bleu des iris de sa petite-amie et finalement, il acquiesce ; ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si elle l'a trompé, avec cet idiot de Naruto.

\- « je ne t'ai pas trompé. » _dit-elle, au bout de quelques secondes_. « tous les pénis ont cette taille au début, ça grandit au fur et à mesure, comme le corps. »  
\- « tu es sûr de ça ? » _demande-t-il.  
_\- « demande à Shizune, elle est docteur, non ? »

Il se tourne rapidement vers la brune et elle acquiesce, approuvant les mots d'Ino.

\- « tu veux dire que mon pénis a eu cette taille, un jour ? »  
\- « oui, Sai. » _approuve la brune_. « c'est comme ça pour toutes les personnes ayant un pénis. »  
\- « merde. ça veut dire que Naruto n'a plus un petit pénis, depuis longtemps et qu-. »

Les rires des deux femmes le coupent et il étouffe maladroitement un grognement entre ses lèvres.

7.

Elle ajuste le feu sous la casserole et s'extirpe de la cuisine, en sifflotant une mélodie hasardeuse ; ses pas la ramènent dans la pièce qui sert d'atelier à son petit-ami. Il garde un tas de peintures et des carnets de dessins ; il est extrêmement doué, elle le sait. S'en est presque étrange, elle apprend à le connaître un peu plus chaque jour, depuis qu'elle porte son enfant, et elle aime ce qu'elle voit ; il est d'une maladresse attachante et elle n'a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il sera un excellent père. Inconsciemment, elle dépose une main sur son ventre rond ; dans deux mois, ils auront enfin la chance de connaître ce petit bout, qu'elle attends avec impatience.

Et elle s'apprête à sortir de la pièce, pour retourner dans la cuisine, quand elle sent cette pointe douloureuse dans son ventre ; les sourcils froncés, elle hurle le prénom du brun.

\- « j'arrive. » _elle entend_. « j'arrive. »

Un bruit sourd se heurte aux murs et la seconde d'après, le brun déboule dans la pièce, nu comme un vers, les traits déformés par la panique ; il s'approche d'elle immédiatement et attrape ses mains dans les siennes.

\- « oh merde, est-ce que le bébé arrive ? » _s'exclame-t-il, d'une voix anormalement aiguë_. « parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt, je n'ai pas encore préparé vos sacs pour le séjour à l'hôpital et je-. »  
\- « il a bougé. » _le coupe-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres_.

La panique cède à l'incompréhension et il fronce les sourcils, relâchant les mains de la blonde ; mais elle les rattrape immédiatement et les dépose sur son ventre rond.

\- « le bébé. » _souffle-t-elle, heureuse_. « il bouge, tu sens ? »

Sai meurt d'envie de lui dire que non, il ne sent pas ; il a froid, il est sorti de la douche, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle se soit fait mal ou que le bébé arrive. Et sincèrement, il sent une légère pointe de colère naître dans ses entrailles ; mais elle s'efface très vite.. elle s'efface à l'instant où il sent un coup contre sa main. Il dépose un regard mi-surpris mi-émerveillé sur la blonde.

\- « c'est lui ? » _demande-t-il_.  
\- « oui, il commence à se sentir à l'étroit. » _annonce-t-elle_.  
\- « c'est lui. » _répète-t-il, un fin sourire sur les lèvres_.

Une telle sincérité s'extirpe du sourire sur les lèvres du brun, qu'elle ne se retient pas une seconde de plus ; elle l'embrasse amoureusement, avec toute la passion qu'il lui inspire.

8.

Une main délicate se glisse dans ses mèches brunes en désordre et il étouffe un grognement entre ses lèvres ; il est épuisé et il est quasi sûr que ce n'est pas le matin, étant donné que la lune brille dans l'atlas sombre. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et se recroqueville légèrement sur lui-même, mais la main ne s'arrête pas et il se retient de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ; il n'est pas du matin, et il n'est certainement pas de la nuit, visiblement. Il est sur le point de lui dire de retourner dans les bras de Morphée, quand la main frappe brutalement son visage.

\- « réveille-toi, j'ai dit. »

Il retient difficilement la colère dans ses tripes et se hisse en position assise, le drap qui couvrait son torse-nu retombe mollement sur ses cuisses et il jette un mauvais, très mauvais regard à la jeune femme, de l'autre côté du lit. Les mèches blondes légèrement en bordel, une simple nuisette au ton violet sur le corps et un sourire angélique sur les lèvres, elle dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue rugueuse. Il est persuadé, maintenant, que le diable se cache sous une apparence angélique ; il commence à se dire qu'Ino est sûrement plus dangereuse que Danzo et bordel ce que cet homme l'effrayait à l'époque.

\- « c'est quoi ton problème ? » _grogne-t-il_.  
\- « j'ai faim. » _dit-elle, simplement_.  
\- « eh bah, prends un truc dans la cuisine. »

Sai tire le drap sur son corps et s'enfonce dans les draps, prêt à reprendre sa nuit ; mais la main de la douce Yamanaka claque fortement sa cuisse et il étouffe un juron.

\- « quoi, encore ? » _balance-t-il, en se redressant_.  
\- « déjà, tu me parles autrement, Sai. » _réplique-t-elle, sévèrement_. « je porte ton enfant. je sacrifie mon corps pour ça, alors-. »  
\- « d'accord, pardon, pardon. » _s'excuse-t-il, très vite, épuisé_.  
\- « c'est mieux. » _acquiesce-t-elle_. « j'ai envie d'une glace, à la fraise. et une, à la vanille. »  
\- « et ? en quoi ça me concerne ? » _demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés_.  
\- « j'ai vérifié ta cuisine, tu n'en as pas. »

Le sourire sur les lippes de la blonde lui hurle que la suite ne lui plaira pas ; il croise les bras sur son torse.

\- « hors de question, c'est le milieu de la nuit. »  
\- « je. veux. de la glace. » _dit-elle, telle une enfant_. « et l'épicerie, près du domaine du clan Hyuuga, est encore ouverte. »  
\- « attends. » _soupire-t-il_. « le domaine du clan Hyuuga est à l'autre bout du village. »  
\- « alors, tu devrais prendre la route maintenant. »

Et elle dépose le drap qui le couvrait sur elle, en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres et il attrape rapidement des vêtements ; qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour cette folle.

9.

La branche craque sous son poids. Il se rattrape tant bien que mal et s'enfonce à travers les portes du village caché de la feuille, sans prendre la peine de saluer les deux shinobis à l'entrée ; il a passé les trois dernières semaines, loin du village, en mission, et il aurait dû encore y être, mais la lettre, qui s'écrasait sous la dureté de ses doigts, annonçait que le travail avait commencé. Il double la cadence à bout de souffle et s'engouffre dans l'hôpital, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude ; son regard s'arrête sur la demoiselle, derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, et il dépose ses mains tremblantes sur le bois de la surface, un peu trop brutalement.

\- « ma.. euh, Ino. » _commence-t-il, la gorge sèche_. « Ino Yamanaka. elle est sûrement quelque part, elle est enceinte.. et elle a dû être prise en charge, il y a.. deux heures, je crois. »  
\- « calmez-vous, monsieur. » _souffle la rouquine, en acquiesçant_. « je vérifie, de suite. »

Ses doigts fins feuillettent un carnet, si lentement, qu'il se retient difficilement de lui prendre des mains, dans un élan colérique ; mais une main l'en empêche. Il se heurte au brun des iris de son ancien maître et s'autorise à prendre une inspiration.

\- « merci Shiemi. » _la remercie le cendré_. « je m'en occupe. »  
\- « très bien, sixième du nom. » _acquiesce-t-elle_.

Kakashi le tire dans les couloirs et il n'ose rien dire, il est effrayé et il se sent idiot.

\- « je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si tôt. » _annonce le quarantenaire.  
_\- « j'ai couru. » _lâche-t-il, simplement_. « est-ce.. est-ce qu'elle est en colère contre moi ? parce que j'ai été absent ? »  
\- « je n'en sais rien. » _annonce le cendré_. « je suis là que depuis peu, et il me semble qu'elle est encore au bloc. »

Le cœur du brun rate un battement, mais il acquiesce ; il suit docilement son ancien maître et ils s'arrêtent face à deux portes battantes, d'un beau blanc. Il meurt d'envie d'entrer dans le bloc, mais la poigne forte d'un médecin le retient ; les sourcils froncés, il se libère de la prise.

\- « qui êtes-vous ? » _interroge le médecin_.  
\- « le père du bébé. » _explique Kakashi, sans attendre_.  
\- « je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. »  
\- « p-pardon ? » _bégaie le brun_. « il faut que j'y aille. c'est mon bébé et-. »  
\- « attends, Sai. » _souffle doucement le cendré_. « pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas ? »  
\- « la patiente est en train de faire une grosse hémorragie. »

Il sent son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique, s'en est horrible ; il n'a jamais ressenti une souffrance pareille, ça lui coupe le souffle. Son dos se heurte brutalement contre un mur d'un blanc immaculé et il glisse jusqu'au sol, la voix du médecin ne l'atteint plus ; Ino est là, quelque part, toute seule et peut-être qu'il ne la reverra jamais, ça le tue.

\- « comment ça s'annonce ? » _demande le quarantenaire.  
_\- « pas très bien, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, mais les médecins essaient. »  
\- « et l'enfant ? »  
\- « les infirmières s'en occupent, il va bien. c'est un beau garçon. »  
\- « bien, sauvez-la. »

Le médecin acquiesce et disparaît dans le bloc ; le regard brun du quarantenaire effleure la silhouette tremblante de son ancien élève sur le sol et il s'approche délicatement, il s'accroupit et prend une inspiration.

\- « Sai. » _appelle-t-il._

Il ne répond pas.

\- « Sai. » _appelle-t-il, une nouvelle fois_. « regarde-moi. »

Le visage du brun se lève vers lui et il se heurte à l'inquiétude qui déforme les traits du garçon ; il semble sur le point de se fondre en un amas de souffrances et il n'apprécie pas ça. Il glisse une main dans ses mèches brunes, en tentant maladroitement d'être réconfortant.

\- « Ino est une battante et-. »  
\- « j'étais prêt à prendre la fuite. »

Les mots du garçon lui arrachent un froncement de sourcils et il s'installe sur le sol froid, à ses côtés.

\- « j'ai reçu la lettre et pendant une minute, je me suis dit que je pouvais simplement prendre la fuite, disparaître.. » _continue le brun_. « notre fils aurait été heureux, même sans père.. parce qu'elle aurait pris soin de lui.. et ils auraient été heureux. n'est-ce pas ? »  
\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait ? » _questionne-t-il_.  
\- « l'idée d'être loin d'elle faisait trop mal. » _avoue-t-il, le regard baissé_.  
\- « alors sois fort, Sai. » _réconforte le sixième hokage_. « sois fort, parce que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans les prochaines heures, votre fils aura besoin de toi. tu es son père, comporte toi comme tel. »

Inconsciemment, ou pas, Sai se hisse dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son ancien maître et acquiesce, le cœur tremblant ; hanté par les sourires de sa petite-amie. Un tas d'heures s'échappent, combien ? Il ne sait pas vraiment, il n'a pas compté ; une infirmière est venue, à un moment, pour lui proposer de voir son petit garçon, mais il s'est empressé de dire non. Ino l'a porté neuf mois, Ino l'a protégé à l'intérieur de ses entrailles ; elle doit être la première.

Un médecin s'extirpe finalement du bloc, du sang sur la blouse blanche et il se tire immédiatement sur ses deux pieds, à deux doigts de perdre connaissance ; mais un sourire se glisse sur les lèvres du professionnel.

\- « votre conjointe va bien. » _annonce-t-il, épuisé. _« elle s'est battue férocement, les infirmières la mettent dans une chambre. »  
\- « je veux la voir. » _s'exclame-t-il_.  
\- « bien sûr. » _acquiesce l'homme. _« une infirmière va vous conduire à elle. »

Et il prend congé ; la blouse blanche couverte de sang disparaît de sa vue et Sai prend une inspiration, empreinte de soulagement. Quelque part, dans sa cage thoracique, il a encore mal ; mais elle va bien.. Ino va bien et-. L'émotion le frappe et il manque de perdre l'équilibre, là, au beau milieu du corridor ; Kakashi passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et lui offre un doux sourire.

\- « je t'emmène prendre un café et un beignet. ce n'est pas négociable. »

Le sixième hokage l'emmène, sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire et quand, plus tard, il met un pied dans la chambre de sa petite-amie, il se sent légèrement mieux ; ses iris bruns s'accrochent immédiatement au visage de la blonde et son cœur rate un battement, lorsqu'il se perd soudainement dans ses prunelles bleutées qu'il aime tant. Elle est là, en position assise, un bébé dans les bras et elle lui sourit, à lui, qui a failli prendre la fuite.

Ses genoux cognent brutalement contre le sol froid et il fond en larmes ; la seconde d'après, les bras de la blonde se glisse autour de son corps tremblant et elle positionne correctement le bébé entre eux. Mais Sai, lui, il ne voit qu'elle. Il n'y a qu'elle et il est tellement soulagé à cet instant.

\- « j'ai crû que.. j-j'ai crû que je t'avais.. » _bégaie-t-il, entre deux sanglots_.  
\- « jamais, Sai. » _réplique-t-elle, immédiatement, d'une voix douce_. « tu ne me perdras jamais, je t'aime tellem-. »

Les lèvres du garçon sur les siennes l'empêchent de terminer sa phrase et elle glisse une main dans ses mèches brunes ; le baiser a un léger goût salé, mais elle ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. Un gazouillement les tire de l'instant et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle dépose une main sur la joue rugueuse du brun.

\- « tu es papa. » _souffle-t-elle, tendrement._

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce, son regard se heurte au nourrisson dans les bras de sa petite-amie ; son cœur rate un battement. Un minois d'une douceur déconcertante, une minuscule poignée de mèches blondes et deux billes d'un bleu si clair qu'il y voit le ciel ; il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent, il ne connaît pas tout ça, mais à l'instant où Ino glisse délicatement le bébé dans ses bras tremblants, son cœur bat la chamade et il se dit que, peut-être, c'est ça, être heureux.

10.

Il se perd dans l'atlas à la teinte légèrement orangée ; cette couleur l'amène soudainement des années en arrière, alors qu'il se bat aux côtés d'une tignasse blonde, au sourire rayonnant. Naruto lui manque, terriblement ; le garçon a été la première personne à lui tendre la main. Est-ce que ça fera moins mal, un jour ? Un doux parfum de lavande l'enveloppe et il esquisse un sourire ; ça aussi, il l'a eu grâce au blond. Des lèvres effleurent délicatement sa joue rugueuse et il les capture dans un tendre baiser ; Ino n'a jamais quitté ses pensées, pas une seule fois, alors qu'il se battait dans les décombres terrifiants du pays du feu. Elle était à des kilomètres de lui, et pourtant, elle était partout où il posait son regard ; c'est pour ça qu'il est revenu. Parce qu'il était tout simplement incapable de vivre sans elle, parce qu'être loin d'elle faisait trop mal.

\- « à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » _demande-t-elle, doucement_.  
\- « à toi. » _lâche-t-il, dans un murmure contre ses lèvres_. « je pense toujours à toi. »

Quelques nuances de rose s'accrochent aux joues de la blonde et elle lui prend un second baiser, bien plus passionné que le premier ; puis, elle s'éloigne, un brin de malice dans les prunelles. Il la trouve ravissante.

\- « tu as faim ? » _interroge-t-elle.  
_\- « très. » _dit-il, en l'attirant contre son torse_.  
\- « je parle de nourriture. » _rectifie-t-elle, amusée_.  
\- « moi aussi. » _souffle-t-il. _

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois et cette fois, elle a vraiment beaucoup de mal à rompre l'échange ; il lui a tellement manqué, et elle a vraiment cru qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Les cadavres arrivaient par dizaines aux portes du village caché du sable et elle s'était persuadée qu'il serait parmi eux, un jour ; mais il était là, près d'elle. Et bordel ce qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle se hisse maladroitement sur ses deux pieds et dépose chastement ses lèvres sur son front.

\- « je m'occupe du repas. » _annonce-t-elle_. « repose toi. »  
\- « tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai qu'une seule jambe que je ne peux pas faire un repas. »  
\- « je le sais, mais j'ai encore envie d'être aux petits soins pour toi, alors tais toi. »

Un sourire tendre se glisse, malgré lui, sur ses lèvres et il l'observe disparaître dans la demeure ; bien vite, une seconde silhouette s'avance sur le perron et Inojin prend place, près de lui. La seconde d'après, un vieux bouquin tombe entre ses mains et il n'a aucun mal à reconnaître le carnet de dessin que son frère lui a offert, des années en arrière. Shin aussi, il lui manque.

\- « je l'ai gardé. » _souffle l'adolescent_. « mais maintenant, tu es là et c'est à toi. »  
\- « merci Inojin. » _lâche-t-il, maladroitement_.  
\- « je ne l'ai pas ouvert, t'en fais pas. » _déclare-t-il_.

Il acquiesce, le cœur tremblant et ouvre délicatement le carnet ; ses prunelles brunes s'accrochent tristement au dessin, qui représentent son frère et lui, main dans la main. Il n'était qu'un orphelin, u garçon dont personne ne voulait, mais Shin.. Shin a fait de lui quelqu'un. Il se souvient de tous les sourires, tous les rires, toutes les blagues, toutes les fois où le garçon a prit soin de lui ; un sourire déforme ses lèvres et il prend une inspiration.

\- « j'avais un frère. » _confie-t-il, du bout des lèvres_.

Le regard de son fils s'accroche à son visage, mais il fixe les dessins.

\- « il s'est sacrifié, j'étais à peine adolescent à ce moment-là. » _continue-t-il_. « et Shin.. mon frère, il s'est sacrifié pour moi, pour que je vive. ce bouquin, c'est tout ce que j'ai de lui. il t'aurait vraiment aimé et-. »

Les bras tremblants de l'adolescent autour de son corps lui coupent le souffle ; les sourcils froncés, il ose un regard vers son fils et se confronte silencieusement aux larmes sur ses joues pâles. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, il dépose le carnet sur le perron et passe un bras fort autour la silhouette frêle du garçon, le tirant un peu plus contre son torse. Un sanglot s'élève du blond et il dépose doucement ses lèvres sur son front tremblant ; certaines le prennent pour un fou, parce qu'il s'est coupé la jambe, mais lui, chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur sa future épouse et son fils, il sait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire.

* * *

nda : A Piece Of Us, est une suite du one-shot Imagine Me And You. Neuf instants de l'existence Sai, alors qu'il s'apprête à être père ; le dixième est un petit passage exclusif de CWSAP : Could we start again please, il n'est pas nécessaire cependant de lire l'histoire en question. Merci d'avance à toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire et mettre un commentaire. Bien sûr, j'écris pour moi, mais les commentaires sont toujours un moment de vrai plaisir ; n'hésitez surtout pas à en mettre un, que ce soit pour me dire ce que vous ressentez après la lecture ou pour me donner votre avis, une idée de one-shot, etc.


End file.
